Sirius Black Captured!
by The Black Quill
Summary: AU4 Sirius gets himself caught, releasing mayhem on the Weasley household. Now Harry must help prepare him for his trial with the help of his friends, most surprisingly that of Ginny Weasley. HG RH
1. So It Begins

Chapter 1*~~ So it Begins*~~  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Then he grabbed his glasses off of the bed-side table. With his eyes now in focus he glanced around the room. His eyes brushed over things you wouldn't normally find in a teenage boy's room. There was a trunk filled with spell books, a wand, black robes, letters, and a cauldron at the foot of his bed. Next to it lay a sleek broom that read Firebolt and a broom servicing kit.  
  
Then his eyes drifted to his desk which was covered with parchment, ink bottles, and quills where there was not a big cage for his owl Hedwig. There was also a book that read 'Unfogging the Future' on his chair. But what had caught his eye was a large tawny owl.  
  
Harry Potter had gotten out of school two weeks ago and had scanned his room every morning since. He hopped up and grabbed the letter it had tied to its ankle. Harry tipped his head looking at the hand writing which read Harry Potter Second window on the top. He didn't recognize the hand writing. It seemed familiar but whose? He remembered dimly an assignment in his third year when Nice Harry had bee written at the top but he couldn't remember what subject it was for. Wondering wildly why a teacher would send him a letter- more homework perhaps? - he tore it open.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm just letting you know that Padfoot arrived here perfectly fin. I haven't told any of our friends that he's here yet but I'm trying to explain that he's innocent. It isn't going to well. I could use your help.  
  
Your faithful godfather is reading over my shoulder-nock it off- and he saw me write that. I'm not in the mood to start over so just don't get it into your head that you should come out here, okay? Maybe you could write me a letter tat would possibly help? Everything is fine. Nothing has happened since he got out but. be careful Harry.  
  
Look I'm dead tired so I have to go to bed. Tomorrow will be devoted to trying to convince Hernando of Padfoot's innocence the stubborn fool! Landau, my tawny, has just come back from hunting. I'll send it with him. Sirius' letter attached.  
  
Remeus Lupin, Moony  
  
Harry flipped to the next piece of paper in the letter. This is what Sirius had wrote. Dear Harry, I'm here at Moony's and I'm fine. Now remember whatever is going on outside of the Dursley's is not your business. You need to stay put and don't run off and do something stupid. And don't roll your eyes Harry!  
  
Harry stared. That's exactly what he had done. A smile crept up his face as he thought about how well his godfather had gotten to know him in such a short time.  
  
I know that you think you can take care of yourself but I'm your godfather and have all of the rights in the world to worry my wits out about you! Now that James and Lily aren't around you're my responsibility!  
  
Keep low and keep your eyes open. Stay at the Dursleys, Harry. That's very important! Don't ask why, because if Dumbledore doesn't tell you I certainly won't. Maybe you'll be getting a visit this summer from a friend. Just wait!  
  
Padfoot~~* P.S. You'll be receiving a birthday gift from both of us later this year!  
  
Harry stared at the P.S. Why did Sirius write that? It didn't make any sense. 'Oh well!' he thought. With this letter, a bright ray of hope in his life Harry dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Right when he walked in Harry knew something was up. His aunt was flittering nervously around the room and Dudley was no where insight. His uncle Vernon was shifting ion his seat and reading the newspaper. But what really got Harry was when the two Dursleys looked up when he walked in. Caught off guard Harry froze.  
  
"Sit," barked Vernon. Harry sat. Even with the threat of a dangerous wizard murderer on them if they treated Harry too badly, they were still cruel.  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry timidly. He really hoped that neither Sirius nor any other wizard had contacted the Dursleys. The last time that had happened their living room had been full of filth and Dudley had grown a ton tongue. Vernon's hand shook as he accepted the grapefruit from Petunia. Harry's cousin was still on a diet and Harry was still sneaking food.  
  
"We're having a guest this summer," Vernon began rigidly. Harry froze.  
  
"Aunt Marge?" he asked curtly. His aunt and uncle looked daggers into him. Harry shifted. He had had enough trouble before his third year controlling his magic and that was before he had added Sirius, Lupin, and Voldemort's return to body to his lit of worries. Harry disliked aunt Marge- even though she isn't related to Harry he still has to cal her that- almost as much as Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherine girl in his year whom Hermione was enemies with. She was female version of Malfoy.  
  
"No," Petunia said. Harry sighed with relief and she glared at him.  
  
"Dudley's grades are in a. range where you must board a student that goes to a different private school. We've selected a young girl whom has parents that arequite respectful," Vernon began. "So you'll need to mind yourself boy! No-blowing her up or having your. friends," he used extra nastiness with that word, "pick you up like. last summer."  
  
"I'll write them to tell them," Harry said in a bored way.  
  
"You'll be attending St.-" but Harry cut in.  
  
"I know the story!"  
  
"All right! Now you stick to it. She has a friend that we have given her permission to have at our house. You'll be nice to them both. Now remember- you're normal!" Harry rolled his eyes once his uncle had turned away. So thinking he better start making his room look more normal he hopped up and sprinted up the stair well.  
  
He was set to go for his room when he heard Dudley moving noisily around in his room. Harry bit his lip and then turned around. He knocked sharply on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"W-what do you w-want?  
  
"To come in!"  
  
"A-all r-right," Dudley stammered as the door knob turned and Harry opened it. Dudley was at the back of his room digging through a big box of old toys. Harry leaned against the door frame. Now that he was a little older he was no longer that skinny. His hair was still untidy but his stomach and body was a bit buffer. His eyes were still a dazzling green. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead was still visible through his jet- black hair. He still needed glasses. The ones he had on were thin black oval ones. (like a short fat circle)  
  
"What 'cha doing?" asked Harry curiously. Dudley looked up with a cross look on his pudgy face.  
  
"I have to find a present for the girl that's ocmiong here. I learned at Smeltings that you should give gifts when someone comes to stay at your house!" Harry fought not to grin or break to laughing.  
  
"Dudley it's the person coming that is supposed to give the gift!" Dudley's greedy face lit up and he thought about what he may get. "So where is she going to stay?"  
  
"She'll use the room Aunt Marge usually does. Her arrival is tonight at five. Mom said that," Dudley imitated his mother's voice." 'dinner will be served promptly at five thirty!'"  
  
Harry and Dudley laughed. Harry realized that Dudley had lost some weight. The diet he was on was starting to work. Then they stopped suddenly. Harry waved and walked out and to his room.  
  
Harry flopped on the bed to think. He was thinking about Dudley. He had been born into a family that despised wizards and all related things. That was the way he had been taught- to fear and hate them. Dudley really didn't have a mind of his own. He had one that had been planted there by the Durlsley's.  
  
Harry smiled at the prospect of having a new person in the house. Maybe someone that was a human would actually like him! That would be something new under the Dursley's household. Harry wondered what exactly her parents did. 'Maybe they know Hermione's parents! Their both in the dental business after all. I should ask her. Maybe she lives by them.'  
  
There was a soft hoot from the window and Harry looked up to see Hedwig staring at a big brown owl. Harry untied the letter that was on its leg and watched it out of the window.  
  
"Well what could this be Hedwig?" Harry asked stroking her. He saw Hermione's handwriting. He one again bit his lip. Then he set the letter on his desk and decided that un-wizardizing his room was more pressing. So ignoring the longing to read the letter Harry cleaned his room until it was spick and span. All of Dudley's old and broken toys were straightened.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his aunt yelled up the stairs. Harry jumped in surprise. The almost sixteen year old bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Help me clean this house!" she said snappily. Harry could tell she was stressing out.  
  
"Of course. I'll take the living room, stairwell, and all of the upstairs rooms. I know exactly what to do," and Harry ran out of the room to start working. It was thirty minutes to five when he was finish. Harry checked his watch. The watch had been given to him by Sirius the year before on his birthday. Sirius had said in his letter that when Harry got a nickname it would be engraved on the back.  
  
Deciding to take a shower and change Harry groaned realizing he'd have to wait even longer to read his letter. Harry turned on the water in the bathroom and found the clothes he had bought last year in Diagon Alley. There was a pair of blue jeans that were the right size, a pair of shoes, and a dark blue shirt.  
  
It was five to five when he was ready. Harry walked down stairs to find a nervous family straightening already perfect things. Harry sighed and stood leaning on the door frame waiting for the doorbell.  
  
"Diinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!" The whole lot of them jumped at the bell. Petunia and Vernon went straight to the door with Harry and Dudley in toe. Harry carried a glass of water and so did Dudley and Vernon. Petunia's lay on the coffee table next to the one they would offer to their guest. Harry stood behind the Dursley's as they opened the door.  
  
What he saw made the glass slip from his hand and shatter on the ground. 


	2. A Change For The Best

Chapter Two*~~ A Change For The Best*~~  
  
Petunia and Vernon glared at their nephew, but Harry hardly noticed. His eyes were fixed unblinkingly on the girl. Dudley was looking at the glass that had cut Harry's pants and the small speck of blood that trickled down his ankle. She girl's eyes sent him a warning signal and he snapped out of his shock.  
  
"Clean up that mess!" hissed Aunt Petunia. Harry nodded and stopped down to take care of it. Then Petunia turned to their guest. "Hello, dear, welcome to our home. I'm Petunia and this is Vernon, my husband." They shook her hands and she smiled.  
  
"And this is our son Dudley!" Vernon proclaimed proudly as Dudley waddled forward to shake her hand. Her smile flickered for a second but only Harry who glanced up at that moment had noticed. "And what is your name?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," she said happily and her smiled grew. Harry noticed again the reduction in his good friend's teeth. Her usually very bushy brown hair was calmed. Her eyes twinkled happily and he saw the corner of a glossy book in her shoulder bag. Harry had rarely seen his friend out of her school robes but she donned a pleaded black skirt and a red tank top with blue and yellow beads on the thin spaghetti straps.  
  
Her shoes seemed that bottom was made of cork and the top of her satrapy sandals were jean. "Oh yes," Petunia said looking back at her nephew. "This," her voice was filled with disgust. "Is my nephew, Harry Potter. He lives here as well." Hermione hid the annoyance in her eyes quickly but Harry smiled and was about to shake her hand when Dudley hissed something into his ear.  
  
"You're holding glass," he muttered softly. Harry wondered quickly why Dudley was being so nice, but when he looked in his face he saw the expression Ron's elder twin brother wore when he looked at one of the chasers, Angelina Johnson. Harry wondered why Dudley had a crush on Hermione but when he looked back it was apparent. As Hermione was one of his best friends he had never looked at her in the eyes of a young teenager, but Hermione was quite pretty.  
  
"Uh, I'd shake your hand but I'm afraid I'm holding glass," eh said softly. Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's all right, Harry. Oh you're cut!" she pointed to his leg. Harry glanced down. He hadn't noticed as he was used to pain. He had knocked himself unconscious for three days in his first year when he had saved the Sorcerer's/ Philosopher's, he had fallen fifty feet from a broom and had all of his bones re-grown overnight, he had later that year had his arm pierced by a poisonous fang of basilisk, in his third year fallen once again -thanks to the dementors- from an air born broomstick, later that year been slashed up by the Whomping Willow, then almost drowned in a lake during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, later in his fourth year he had been stabed in his arm and moments later put under an unforgivable curse.  
  
Harry stooped down and pressed the bottom of his shirt on the thin cut. He cursed softly. Luckily his aunt and uncle were too busy leading Hermione to the couch to notice. Harry stood quickly and leaned on the door frame as he watched them, still trying to process the fact Hermione was in his home and the Dursleys didn't realize she was a witch.  
  
"You boy," his uncle said jerking Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Go set everything out for our guest so we may eat!" Harry nodded and the boy walked swiftly into the kitchen and began to get everything ready. His mind, however, was on Hermione. 'That's what Sirius and Lupin- MOONY- had meant! They knew about it!' Harry suddenly cursed softly.  
  
"That would be what the letter is about! I knew I should have read it!" he said softly out loud.  
  
"You're right you should have!" Harry whirled to see Hermione grinning at him. "Hey Harry! I better get back! They think I just went to the bathroom but I heard you curse," Harry scowled and Hermione rolled her eyes. "and decided to see what you were up to. Meet me by the steps at midnight, got it?" Harry nodded and Hermione moved swiftly away.  
  
Moments later Hermione and the Dursleys walked in. They sat down around the table and loaded Hermione with questions about her parents. Until..  
  
Vernon set his fork down and turned to the pretty teenager. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Dursley?" she said in a sweet tone.  
  
"Where is it that you go to school? I mean to say we were never informed." Harry froze and his eyes flew to his friend. Hermione looked immensely calm.  
  
"Well, my school is very private and doesn't like telling people where it is located but I ca tell you the name! Intellectual Brilliance Academy of the Arts and Law. Its is a top school," Hermione smiled as she saw the impressed looks pon Petunia's and Vernon's faces. Harry had to fight to keep his laughter hidden. Dudley was looking at Hermione with a slightly dopier look than usual.  
  
"Well, I believe that it is time for desert!" Petunia said cheerfully. "Harry, get it." Harry had an according urge to mention his godfather but kept his mouth shut and opened the freezer to take out the ice cream bowls that were filled with a pretty pattern of ice cream and toppings. There were four. He handed one to each of the seated people.  
  
"Oh but you don't have one!" Hermione chirped. As the Durlseys exchanged dark glances Hermione winked at him and he grinned back.  
  
"H-he can have m-mine. I n-never p-planned on eating i-it," Petunia said with a forced smile and a straining voice. Hermione smiled cheekily at her.  
  
"That's very kind of you Mrs. Dursley!" she chirped. The dinner was quite fun after that as Dudley hopped up and offered to show Hermione to the room she would be using. Harry walked slowly up the stairs behind the jabbering Dudley as he hauled Hermione's things up. Then he went down to get the rest. Hermione smiled as he entered.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot! Thank you Harry," she said briskly as he set a suitcase on the bed. She opened it and pulled out a package wrapped in gold. Then she turned it over to Dudley.  
  
"Thank you Hermione!" Dudley's eyes were dancing as he ripped it open to reveal a box of chocolates (non-magic and containing sugar) Dudley bounded from the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
"Here Harry!" Hermione tossed him a parcel identical to Dudley's except un wrapped. "Consider this an early birthday present. There are Honeydukes sweets inside! You better leave oytur aunt and uncle said they would be up to see me as soon as they had finished cleaning the kitchen. Harry nodded and smiled then wal;ked off, thinking about that night when they would meet.  
  
Harry cam e to the conclusion that having Hermione here would be a change for the best. 


	3. Explanations and Old Friends

Chapter Three*~~ Explanations and Old Friends*~~  
  
Harry quickly shutoff the quiet alarm clock tat was under his pillow. Glancing at his watch he got up. Time to meet Hermione. Harry slipped into jeans and a red and blue striped shirt he had bought in Hogsmeade in their muggle shop.  
  
  
  
Hermione woke to the beeping of her alarm on the silver chained watch she wore. It had a normal face but was enchanted by Sirius to be an alarm. Hermione hadn't realized it yet but something was engraved on the band. She moaned softly as she sat up in the light purple comforter and the yellow sheets she read the time. A smile broke out on her face and she hopped out of the bed.  
  
She slipped into the big fluffy and cozy red and gold slippers and the light yellow robe she had gotten from Ron the last two Christmas. Silently she went out of her room and crept down the stairs, carefully avoiding the creaking stair Harry had told her about last year at Hogwarts. She moved into the kitchen and flicked the lights on. She pushed herself up onto the counter and sat waiting for Harry to come down.  
  
  
  
Harry slipped down the stairs and walked silently down the hall. He had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom so made a side trip. When he came out the light was already on in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Hermione tutted as she swing her slippered feet looking at them in a bored way.  
  
  
  
Harry looked through a crack in the door at Hermione. He smiled and opened it up. "It took you long enough Harry!" Hermione said in annoyance.  
  
"It's not my fault that I had to go to the bathroom," Harry said innocently. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He returned her smile with one of his own.  
  
"I'll let you get away with it this time! So how's your summer been?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You showing up randomly at my house and asking me how my summer has been isn't something I'd've seen coming. As a matter of fact I didn't. You just don't ask me that!" Harry said the last part with mock scolding. Hermione hit his chest and hopped down. She was about the same height as him. She glared teasingly at Harry. "What is going on?"  
  
"Oh THAT'S what you want to know!" Hermione said pretending to be surprised. "Well Sirius is a worry wart and was freaking out. He was afraid that you would have a nervous breakdown after what happened at the end of the year. (He's in fifth sorry if I wrote a different year in one of the other chapters- I have to hurry and finish this before we celebrate my sister's birthday again!!?) He's been panicking and Remues wrote to me pleading for advise and I told him I would find away to get the Dursleys to let me stay here. Then we got Ron, Dumbledore, and with Professor Dumbledore's persuasion even Professor Snape to help.  
  
"Apparently Dumbledore has connections at Dudley's school. Isn't that cool! His fifth cousin or something is the headmaster! Maybe seventh once removed.." Hermione screwed up her face in thought. Harry was thinking about some of her first words.  
  
"A NERVOUS breakdown!" Harry said suddenly. Hermione looked up quickly.  
  
"Harry he's worried about you. You're the world to him. Ron and I, er, sort of told him how put-out you were before we left and he. sort of blew it out of proportion," Hermione said softly touching his arm lightly.  
  
"I've been through traumas before. The whole let's go back in time and watch ourselves while we try and save a wrongly accused hippogriff and my godfather because I just found he was innocent and he was also going to be given the dementor's kiss. Oh and I had also just found out that one of my best friends had a time turner and that was how she was getting to all her classes and that my favorite teacher of all tome was werewolf and that my dad's friend had betrayed him- selling him to lord Voldemort, that my father and my godfather were animagi, oh and that Ron's- my best friend- rat was an animagas and really Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail who had been a Mauderer along with my father, my teacher, and my godfather and betrayed all of them!!!"  
  
"I get the point Harry but aren't you even a little bit happy that there's someone besides me, Ron, the Weasleys and Professor Dumbledore who are worried about you? Someone like a parent- a father?" Hermione looked him straight in his green eyes and Harry looked own. He nodded sheepishly. "See! I know you too well!" Harry laughed.  
  
"We'd better go back to sleep. Aunt Petunia gets up pretty early and it's nearly four!" Harry said after a few hours of talking with Hermione. She nodded, pecked his cheek, and slipped upstairs to her room as Harry did the same. His face was slightly red from embarrassment but he was quite pleased.  
  
When Harry awoke, he knew immediately something was up. The repaired alarm clock read eight o'clock. "The Dursleys NEVER let me sleep this late! What on Earth is going on?!" Harry was still in his jeans from last night but his shirt was off across the room on his chair. Harry climbed out of bed revealing his teenage chest and pulled it on. He walked softly down the stairs thinking about Sirius and Lupin. What were they up to?  
  
His stomach jolted as he remembered the problems that he was having convincing people of Sirius' innocence. Harry rushed into the kitchen to find Hermione but was unhappy to see that Dudley was trying to immerse her in conversation. "Hello Harry!" Hermione said as he walked in. She wore a blue jean skirt and red shirt with funnel sleeves. Her hair was pulled back into straight pigtails in the bottom of the back of her head with red hair bands.  
  
"Duddy-kins," Aunt Petunia said brightly, passing a glare to Harry, "why don't you show Hermione around tow."  
  
"I can if ??? wants to. We're supposed to meet up!" Dudley said as he heaved his fat up and then pulled Hermione gently out of her seat. She turned to Harry and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Why don't you come to Harry? It will be like a little party!" Hermione pulled Harry up and the three walked out and Petunia scoffed as she watched her 'angel son' go out of the room with the pretty girl and 'horrid boy'. Harry walked behind them down the street until he bumped into Dudley's back fat as he stopped.  
  
"What is it Dudley?" asked Harry.  
  
"Shrimp?!" came an excited voice full of jerkiness (jerk like ass hole) and Harry's blood ran cold.  
  
"What is it to you Polkiss?" asked Harry coolly. Hermione looked between the two biting her lip.  
  
"You aren't as shrimpy anymore but I bet I could still beet the crap out of you with Dudley's help!"  
  
"Try it then," Harry suggested mildly. Hermione rushed forward.  
  
"Oh please don't!" she said trying to sound innocent. "I just HATE fights. My dear grandfather was caught in the middle of a fight and was put in comma when three years later he slipped into death," Hermione was quite an actress as she forced her eyes to fill with tears. Piers was eyeing Hermione up.  
  
"Who's the babe?" he asked Dudley slyly. Harry could see the urge to slap Piers welling in her eyes and she cleared them of the tears. Harry knew that if Piers went to far Hermione would slap him right out.  
  
"Her name's Hermione Granger. She's living with us," Dudley explained. "We have to show her around town."  
  
"What about seeing the Destroyer? We can't take a girl to see that!"  
  
"So don't," Hermione snapped and walked by Harry. "Come on Harry, YOU can show me around." Dudley gasped and Piers growled.  
  
"That's quite alright. We'll see the Destroyer next week!" Piers said pushing Harry back. But Harry wasn't a shrimp and more and he wasn't going to be pushed around by Piers Polkiss.  
  
"Leave it up to her, Polkiss," Harry said icily.  
  
"Er, Hermione may I speak with you- alone?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said and they walked a little ways away. Dudley shuffled his feet and then spoke.  
  
"Why do you want to hang out with my. cousin?"  
  
"Oh, Dudley it's that. well. I sort of. feel bad for him. You know, you have all of these friends you told me about and Harry doesn't seem to have any."  
  
"That's because he's an incurable criminal boy," Dudley said slickly.  
  
"He doesn't seem that dangerous to me and maybe it's just because he never had a real friend."  
  
"Maybe you're right.." Dudley rasped into silence and they walked (in Dudley's case waddled) back to the two boys. Harry was sitting there thinking about the broom servicing kit Hermione had given him for his thirteenth birthday as Piers spat insults at him. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as they walked into the soda shop in town.  
  
"No problem," Hermione said smiling. They slid into the far corner booth and Hermione reached into her bag and took out some parchment and a quill. "I'm guessing you know that Sirius and Moony could use some help? Why don't you write them?!" Harry nodded but just then a pretty waitress with red hair came over. Harry's mind flew to Ginny and her beauty.  
  
"Can I take your order?" Harry and Hermione placed their orders.  
  
"Harry my money!" Hermione shrieked digging through her small red and gold Gryfindor purse. "I left in my blue jean purse at your uncle's!"  
  
Harry laughed and reached into his pocket. "Here," he pulled out some money. "I decided to change some of my wizard's money in for muggle money. Thought it might come in handy! Looks like I was right!" Hermione smiled gratefully at him and their shakes arrived. The two slurped as Harry wrote a letter to Moony.  
  
Then they headed back to Harry's in tome for lunch. They arrived as Piers and Dudley walked in. The four sat down to eat and Harry listened to the conversation. He jumped as the doorbell rang. Dudley waddled to the door as the Dursleys weren't home.  
  
There was muffled voices floating in for a while and then Dudley waddled in with a sour look. "Someone's at the door for you Hermione." That was all he said. Hermione gave Harry a look as she stood.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Harry said quickly and followed Hermione to the door. When he walked into the living room Harry's face broke into a smile at the sight of an old friend. 


	4. Inconspicuous

Chapter Four*~~ Inconspicuous*~~  
  
"Hello, Harry," said a surely voice. A grin was lighting Hermione's face.  
  
"Hey, Krum!" Harry said in surprise. Before him stood Viktor Krum the Bulgarian seeker. His broad shoulders and duck-like feet were dressed in muggle clothes. A pair of jeans and a red shirt, to be exact.  
  
"Who is it?!" called Dudley as he waddled in. Piers was behind him.  
  
"Not someone pretty," he hissed to Dudley. Dudley snorted. Harry had over herd and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dudley, Piers this is Viktor Krum," Hermione said smiling. "Viktor this is Dudley Dursley and Piers Polkiss."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Krum said with a forced smile. "Hermione have you herd from Malfoy?"  
  
"No! Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, your friend. could." Krum was looking at Dudley and Piers.  
  
"Dudley, let's go find Jennifer!" Piers said, not paying attention to Krum.  
  
"Good idea! Harry clean the kitchen!" Dudley was about to leave when Harry, sick of being bossed around, spoke up.  
  
"I don't like dishes. I don't think my godfather does either," Harry said icily. Dudley froze and turned back to the kitchen. "I'll do it," Harry said exasperated. Krum's brow was furrowed but he held in his comments until Dudley and Piers were out of the house.  
  
"What is with him?"  
  
"My godfather- oh just don't ask," Harry said idly. There was a nock on the front door. Harry rushed to open it. "Mrs. F-Figg?"  
  
"Harry?" Hermione and Krum came into view. "Do I know you?" she asked Mrs. Figg.  
  
"No. My name is Arabella Figg. Harry I have come to warn you!" she screeched.  
  
"Mrs. Figg calm down. Look why don't you co-" but she collapsed in a dead faint. "Help me bring her to my room. We'll lay her on my bed," Harry said quickly. The three carefully carried the elderly woman up the stairs and to Harry's room. "Question," Harry panted.  
  
"Maybe we have an answer," Viktor said as he slouched onto the wall and to the floor.  
  
"How are thins going between you two?"  
  
"Fine," Viktor said.  
  
"You just don't seem as chummy s you were last year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, that!" Hermione exclaimed. "Viktor and I decided we were better as close friends than as a couple. So that's what we are!"  
  
"Hmmm," Harry was deep in thought.  
  
"I have to go!" Viktor said eyes falling onto the repaired clock. "I get to meet my new team manager today. Aren't I lucky?" Viktor kissed Hermione's cheek patted Harry's back and disappeared. Then Figg stirred.  
  
"Black!" she shrieked. Harry ran to her side.  
  
"Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked hurriedly. Hermione was next to him.  
  
"Harry, my name is Arabella Figg. I'm a friend of your parents. I moved here and used magic to disguise myself. I've been watching you and making sure those muggles were treating you right. Anyways, Harry- Sirius Black is after you. He's out! He wa-"  
  
"Was my parent's secret keeper?" Harry interrupted. "I know. But he switched with Pettigrew and then sort of. checked on him and Peter was gone without a struggle. He knew what had happened and rushed to help but it was too late and Peter transformed into a rat- he's an animagi- and hid. He showed himself in our third year when Sirius found out he had been pretending to be my best friend's rat."  
  
"T-that is what Remeus said."  
  
"Moony? How is he?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine. er I'd better get back." She got up to leave. "Oh, Harry, sorry about the cats."  
  
"All is forgotten." Arabella Figg rushed down the stairs and out of the door. Harry and Hermione heard Dudley come in right after her.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Hermione!" yelled Dudley.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hermione gliding down the stairs with Harry in toe.  
  
"Mum and Dad'll be home soon and they won't like to find you nad Harry together without me there. I think you'll have to put up with me for a little while."  
  
"Being nice? New and interesting," Harry said smugly.  
  
"I don't have to be!" snapped Dudley.  
  
"Calm down Dudley, Harry's being stupid," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"I'm just not used to being sort of friends with my cousin," Dudley admitted. Hermione grinned and the group began to get dinner ready early. They heard the two Dursleys walk in. Dudley waddled to the table and pretended to be watching TV with Hermione as Harry finished setting out the food.  
  
"Got dinner ready boy?"  
  
"Yes uncle Vernon."  
  
"Let's eat Petunia." With that the two workers began to eat rapidly.  
  
"So Harry whatever happened to our parents?" asked Hermione innocently. She was very interested in finding out how the Durleys covered this.  
  
"They died."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How?"  
  
"My sister and her husband died in a car crash," aunt Petunia said hurriedly.  
  
"Oh." There was silence. "What did they do?"  
  
"His father was unemployed," uncle Vernon said stoutly.  
  
"And your mother?"  
  
"A secretary," aunt Petunia said calmly. It was sort-of true. Harry stared at her. She had a truthful expression on her face.  
  
"Where do you go to school?"  
  
"A secure center for incurable criminal boys."  
  
"You don't seem very violent."  
  
"Good school it is," uncle Vernon said quickly. Harry grinned and Hermione. She returned it. When the Dursleys got up to get desert and Dudley was stuffing his face Hermione mouthed to Harry. "We'd better act inconspicuous."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. They quickly acted normal- or rather unnormal for themselves- when his aunt and uncle came back in. "Got your alarm set for tomorrow boy?" he snapped.  
  
"Yes, uncle Vernon."  
  
"Good. Ah, Hermione, Dudley, how has your day been?"  
  
"Oh it was just splendid!" Hermione proclaimed acting sweet and innocent. Dudley and Harry tried not to smiled. Even Dudley had learned that Hermione was a know-it-all. Well, it wasn't that she meant to be one and she had tried not to flounce.  
  
Harry was surprised to find that he and Dudley had had a fun conversation about witches and wizards. Dudley had been quite interested. After dinner Harry slipped up to his room and collapsed on his bed. Hermione and Dudley had done the same. Vernon and Petunia were talking. It was the next morning- just as things seemed to be perfect- that things began to fall apart.  
  
Harry bounded down the stairs. A voice caught his attention. "Please just don't tell him!" Hermione's voice pleaded.  
  
"Why?" asked Dudley. Harry knew that his aunt and uncle must be gone.  
  
"Just don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look- Harry and I will explain some things to you if you can just have some patience. Just please don't say anything!"  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Harry walking into the kitchen. Hermione turned pale and crumpled up the page in the newspaper she had been reading. "Tell me what?" persisted Harry. Hermione..  
  
A/N I'm EVIL!! Muhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahah! Anyways PLEASE review. The button is just down there!! See? If says GO on it and Review is highlighted (hopefully). Please? Just one? Please?!!! I hope you liked this. I'm getting these proofread so there won't be as many mistakes. I'll fix them! Oh and I know the whole Figg thing is a little strange but it is important. Sorry for cliffy! The Castle Picture thing was a misprint. If you read it ignore it. Sorry for the delay! I'll add soon as possible! Thanx, **Crystal*Tears** 


	5. Secrets Of The Marauders

Disclaimer; First pop quiz of the year! Do I own Harry Potter? If you answered yes you are. an idiot, no offense! I happen to be one as well. I thought I owned HP. Or until I woke up. I do, however, own the plot!! PLZ REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 5*~~ Secrets of the Marauder's*~~  
  
Previously on Sirius Black- Captured!: Harry bounded down the stairs. A voice caught his attention. "Please just don't tell him!" Hermione's voice pleaded.  
  
"Why?" asked Dudley. Harry knew that his aunt and uncle must be gone.  
  
"Just don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look- Harry and I will explain some things to you if you can just have some patience. Just please don't say anything!"  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Harry walking into the kitchen. Hermione turned pale and crumpled up the page in the newspaper she had been reading. "Tell me what?" persisted Harry. Hermione..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione shifted uneasily. "Nothing."  
  
"Hermione Granger I know you very well and whenever you get nervous your leg starts to twitch. It is now. What is up?"  
  
"Know her well?" asked Dudley in confusion.  
  
"Shit!" Harry scolded himself.  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
"Sorry 'Mione!"  
  
"You should be!" Hermione stood and pulled Dudley to his feet. "This could take a while; let's go sit down." They walked into the living room and Hermione slumped into the couch. Harry sat at her side and Dudley took a seat across from them on the loveseat- taking up the entire thing himself.  
  
"How do you two know each other?"  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Harry."  
  
"What?!" Dudley was stunned. Yet not a frightened stunned. "B-but your parents are dentists. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Oh, that, my parents are muggles- non magic folk- so they really are dentists."  
  
"How is that possible? How can you be a witch when you have muggle parents?"  
  
"My mum- your aunt Lily, your mum's sister- was born with muggle parents. Aunt Petunia is obviously a muggle," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yeah and I bet Malfoy's bastard of a father, Lucius, called her a mudblood, the little snake!"  
  
"And you were yelling at me for swearing," Harry muttered.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said smiling guiltily. Dudley's face was full of eagerness.  
  
"How did you two meet? What is it like being a wizard - or witch? What is Hogwarts like?" A stunned Harry and happy Hermione spent all morning telling Dudley about their first four years at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione dodged the fact Sirius was Harry's godfather and all they said was that he was Harry's parent's good friend.  
  
Much to Harry's surprise they shared a decent conversation. Things actually didn't crash down on Harry's day on this sunny one. A phone call at noon brightened his life. "Hello?" said Dudley picking up the phone.  
  
"Dudies!"  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Oh Dudleykins! You daddy and I are so sorry but we just decided to take a little vacation for a week to Bahamas! We just decided on our way to work! So will my Duddies and Hermione be alright? Please put that thing on the phone!"  
  
"We'll be fine, here's Harry," Dudley said. He covered the mouth piece as he handed it to Harry and mouthed 'aunt of doom!'. Harry laughed softly and took the phone.  
  
"NO NONSENSE AND BE GOOD!" yelled Vernon into the phone. Harry held it away as his uncle yelled numerous threats. Harry hung it pup after hearing a click.  
  
"Okay, party!" Hermione yelled mockingly. She stood on her chair and danced around. Harry laughed. A sudden image flashed into his mind replacing the pretty Hermione with a beautiful red haired young woman.  
  
Harry blinked. For a moment he thought he had seen a girl who resembled Ginny in Hermione's place. But Ginny was just a little girl.  
  
  
  
The next morning around the wizarding world a familiar picture donned the cover of the Daily Prophet. A picture of Sirius Black.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
The Burrow was a house in the country that looked held up by magic. And it was held up by just that! Inside lived nine people. They were known as the Weasleys. Mrs. Molly Weasley was a slightly plump and merry woman. Mr. Weasley was a stout man who worked for the ministry of magic.  
  
Their eldest son was named Bill. Bill had been head boy at Hogwarts in his day. Now he worked for Gringotts as a charm/curse breaker. Their next son was Charlie. He had been on the Gryffindor quidditch team as a seeker. He was now out of school and a dragon tamer in Romania. Then came Percy. He was a tall rule-abiding man who had just gotten promoted from assistant to head of the magical cooperation at the ministry.  
  
The twins are next in the ranks of nine (soon to be eleven- Bill's girlfriend is pregnant and they're engaged). Fred and George still go to Hogwarts and are in their sixth year. They are known for their jokes and sneaky doings. Also, they play as the beaters on the Gryffindor house quidditch team.  
  
Then there was Ronald Weasley- more commonly known as Ron. He was going into his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was trying out for the quidditch team and was best friends with Harry otter and Hermione Granger.  
  
Last was Virginia Weasley. Ginny is the youngest and the only female child of the Weasley clan. She was known to be mischievous since the summer started. Everything that went on in the house was known to her. She was quite pretty and had chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Every last Weasley had flaming red hair.  
  
Today in this house there sat a set of twins and a tall boy who's face was slightly younger at the kitchen table with a pretty young girl. "Have you heard from Harry lately?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" answered Ron.  
  
"Well, he hasn't responded to the letter I sent with Ember."  
  
"Where did you get that owl?" asked Fred suddenly. A soft hoot indicated that a beautiful brown and white owl knew she was being spoken of.  
  
"It's a secret. Ember's a special gift."  
  
"Is it from Harry," implied a giddy acting George.  
  
"Oh shut-up!" snapped Ginny.  
  
"Do you still have a crush on my best friend?" asked Ron whiningly.  
  
"No, but I happen to be his friend as well. I just wanted to know. Hermione hasn't written since she arrived that night!" Ginny said peevishly. A irritated looking man came in the kitchen.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, there's some great dog in the living room! He has a tag that says 'Black Moony, 1299323 Hogsmeade, Remus Lupin.' And that name sounded familiar.  
  
"LUPIN?" asked them all at once.  
  
"Hey! He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher one year!" Percy exclaimed.  
  
"Congrats Perc!" Fred said sarcastically. Percy scowled.  
  
"Did you say Black was on the tag?" asked Ron hurridly.  
  
"Yes w-" but before Percy could finish Ron was standing. A big black dog walked in and barked t him.  
  
"PADFOOOT! What the hell?!"  
  
"Ronald, don't swear," Percy snapped irritably.  
  
"Come on!" Ron grabbed the dog's collar and led him up the rickety stairs to a Chudley Cannons room. You could hear the rest of the family awakening and going down into the kitchen for breakfast. There, Ginny looked curious and Fred and George were pondering the two familiar words they had heard.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ron heavily. Suddenly the black dog had become a man.  
  
"I've been caught," he said softly, slumping onto the bed.  
  
"Then how. what the. but. when... what are you doing here?" Ron managed to say.  
  
"I've been released into custody of family who'll take me until my trial. I actually get one thanks to Dumbledore. But I've requested permission for leave into his custody until one member of a family agrees. I got caught last night. I almost had Peter!"  
  
"Where did they get you?" Sirius Black swallowed and looked away.  
  
"Godric's Hollow," he said dryly. Ron felt his own throat go dry. That was where Harry's parents had lived."  
  
"Oh." Ron was rasped into silence. Then he looked up to see Sirius opening a window. "SIRIUS!" he yelled. He clamped his mouth shut tightly as he realized what he had done. The door opened. Ginny, Fred, and George stood in its place.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Ginny shrieked. She almost fainted. Fred and George moved forward, wands erect. Black was still at the window.  
  
"Ron, go get Ginny out of here!" George said seriously.  
  
"We'll try to hold him off," Fred stated. Finally Sirius turned around.  
  
"Fred and George I presume?" asked Padfoot smiling.  
  
"What the." Fred never finished. Feet were thundering up the stairs. In ran the rest of the Weasley family. A paper was clutched in Molly's hands. Sirius's picture was visible without trying to see. Ron swallowed.  
  
His parents pulled their wands along with everyone else. Sirius lost his smile and shrank back. Ron snuck to the door and shut it loudly. They spun. He hissed a locking charm. "Ron!" yelled Charlie. He moved to unlock it with his own wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he yelled. All of the wands flew to his hands. Including one from Sirius.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Oh sorry, Sirius." Ron threw his wand back. "Wait when did you get a wand?"  
  
"This summer. Moony got it for me."  
  
"But didn't-"  
  
"Then why doesn't the ministry have it?" snarled Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Because most of those idiots don't have half a brain," Sirius said lightly as though it was obvious.  
  
"Excuse me?!" asked Percy moving forward. Ron walked over to Sirius and stood between them.  
  
"Ron! He's a murderer! He killed a good friend," Sirius hissed murderously at Bill and Ron shot him a glare as Bill continued. "He also killed a dozen muggles! And to top it off he sold Harry's parents to you- know-who! He wants to kill your best friend!"  
  
"I NEVER!" but a look from Ron silenced Padfoot.  
  
"Just shut-up for now," Ron advised.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm a convicted murderer! Like bloody hell I'll stay quite!"  
  
"If you'd shut your mouth, stop calling yourself a murderer and let me explain!"  
  
"I am a murderer. Or I attempted to. I also was going to be if Harry hadn't stopped me and Moony. Well, and if Snape wasn't such a slimy, arrogant, ba-"  
  
"Severus Snape?" cut in Ginny. She didn't look slightly scared anymore.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's our potion's master," George said.  
  
"Don't remind me! If only Prongs were here. He'd kick his slimy hair in one round of potions making!" Sirius said maliciously.  
  
"The fact is he isn't," said a new voice. Everyone looked around to see a man shutting and relocking the door. He hugged Sirius tightly. Four jaws dropped.  
  
"PROFESSOR LUPIN!" exclaimed Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy exclaimed as one.  
  
"Ah! It's a pleasure to see some of my former students again."  
  
"You really are starting to sound like McGonagall," Padfoot said mockingly.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Moony retorted.  
  
"But you did."  
  
"Oh, just shut-up."  
  
"A professor saying shut-up," George said grinning.  
  
"The moment we will treasure!" Fred added.  
  
"Yes, yes, you would," Remus said grinning and looking meaningfully at Sirius. He grinned back.  
  
"Wait, you hugged Black," Percy said suddenly, "You're helping him!"  
  
"Very in touch with the obvious this one," Sirius said sarcastically. Percy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Er, sort of."  
  
"Sort of!" Sirius said, mocking indignation. "You mean al this time you haven't been helping me look for Pettigrew!"  
  
"Hardy har har," snapped Moony. "Look, we have one family that is very confused."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" yelled Charlie. All eyes averted to him. A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"Okay." Ron said trialing off. "How about we start explaining before my whole family goes insane?"  
  
"Where should we start?" muttered Padfoot walked in a circle. Suddenly Sirius walked towards Ginny. As if Molly was snapping out of a trance she moved in front of her daughter just as the rest of the family did- minus Ron.  
  
"Stay away from my family!" yelled Molly.  
  
"We have great contact with Dumbledore," warned Arthur.  
  
"Really? So do I. I just have one question- that is Ginny, correct?"  
  
"Uh, yes, my name is Ginny. But how on earth do you know th-"  
  
"I've heard A LOT about you. You were the one with Riddle's diary. That's one of my favorite stories. Well, that and my own," he added grinning. "Snape unconscious, priceless moment."  
  
"I'll kill you," Bill said as he started back to Ginny. Sirius froze a thoughtful look.  
  
"Would you listen if I said that Harry would not mind being here and he trusts me?"  
  
"You got any proof for that?" snapped George. Sirius muttered to himself and began searching his robes.  
  
"I can't believe I left it at Moony Manor!" he exclaimed after moment.  
  
"Moony Manor?" asked Fred. He and George ad noticed the extensive use of four familiar names.  
  
"Later," Remus stated.  
  
"Look, owl him or something!" Sirius said.  
  
"You'll be dead by then," hissed Bill.  
  
"Great! Take away Harry's last bit of connection to his parents. You'll end up having to kill Remus as he'll protect Sirius. Those are all Harry has left of his parents. Harry has seemed whole since third year," Ron bursted. "I TURST HIM! Isn't that enough! Why can't you trust me?! Why would I want my best friend dead?!"  
  
Silence hung in the room. Suddenly Ginny moved to the bed, next to where Sirius had sunk, Remus next to him. Ginny touched his beck lightly. Sirius's face came out of his hands. He stared at Ginny's trusting eyes.  
  
"Start talking. I'll listen, eve if they won't." Suddenly Sirius realized why his godson loved her.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N Sorry, to be so evil but it really isn't a huge cliffy! I'm going to be responding to all my reviews soon! POLZ REVIEW! Wittle button down dere is cawling your name!!!! I'll add ASAP! Oh and thnx for reviews!! 


	6. Tales and Impatience, Sort Of,

A/N Thanx to all the reviews. Jubilee thanks for taking a break in your battle to review. And I know that Mrs. Weasley knows in the book and she kind of does here. If you can chill for a while I'll explain this chapter or the next one.I'm not going to go in fll detail explanation but this is the general conversation. Or rather the exact minus every detail in book three that they needed in the explanation but you better know what they said or you're basically screwed. PLZ REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6*~~ Tales and Impatience (Sort Of)*~~  
  
"Well." Sirius was looking very thoughtful. He was half trying to get over the moment of shock at this little girl finding trust in him. 'Well,' he thought reasonably, 'she's not a girl. She's a very developed young lady. Oh gross! Harry is definitely in love with her. Even if he doesn't say it.' "We could reenact it but."  
  
"Bloody hell we are! I would have to relive about fifty pound of pain!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sirius said remembering. "You did get stunned or something by Pettigrew."  
  
"And if I recall you broke my leg!"  
  
"That's definitely one in the trust column," Moony muttered.  
  
"Why don't you try explaining?" suggested Ginny sweetly.  
  
"Don't act so sugar coated just because Remus is here," Ron said teasingly.  
  
"Yes, he IS a partner in crime!" Percy said irritated.  
  
"And a professor," Sirius said disgustedly.  
  
"Once again, I did NOT hear that."  
  
"You're a nancy professor. Yelling at all the little children. Just like you got yelled at!"  
  
"You got ten times the detentions I did!"  
  
"I almost beat James. You had only 798. James had 1,234. I," Sirius said defiantly, "I had 1,201!"  
  
"How can you remember those?" asked Ron flabbergasted.  
  
"Hello! Earth to idiots!" Ginny snapped impatiently. "Don't you have something to, let's see, EXPLAIN!"  
  
"Right!" Moon and Padfoot said together.  
  
"Well, I guess it starts when James and we graduated from Hogwarts." Remus and Sirius began to explain with some inputs from Ron. They carefully left out the Marauders identities. Near the end Sirius dropped off. They had reached the part where Snape was about to get knocked out when..  
  
"Can I see that?" Sirius asked cutting in on Moony and Ron, pointing to the paper in Mr. Weasley's hand.  
  
"Why would a murderer need to see the paper?" he sneered.  
  
"Human interest?" he suggested. "Look, I just want to see what dear old Rita wrote about me. We all know about her infatuation with the grease ball." There was silence. "Or not."  
  
"That idjit likes Snape? No wonder she's so stupid, idiotic, and snotty," Ron muttered. Moony sniggered as did the twins. Sirius fell into gales of giggles.  
  
"You look like a girl Sirius," Remus retorted. Sirius stood.  
  
"HEY !"  
  
"I speak the truth," Moon continues solemnly.  
  
"That's it!" Sirius raised his wand. Everyone shrieked. Or rather Mrs. Weasley shrieked, the Weasley men screamed, Mr. Weasley hissed, Ginny looked uncertainly at him, and Ron broke down in laughs.  
  
"HE'S ABOUT TO BE MURDERED AND YOU'RE LAUGHING!" yelled Charlie. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"  
  
"Dude, chill, I just got hit by a few stunning spells. Dark stunning spells. Thanks to their friend." He pointed to the two Marauders Sirius's wand had vanished and Remus was holding in laughter. It didn't quite work as he burst out in laughter.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked deep in thought. "And you said I was pathetic," Sirius scoffed. Moony stopped.  
  
"No, I said you were girl."  
  
"Well then, I say you are pathetic," Sirius said shrugging. He looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley?" She didn't seem to hear. "Ron, is your mom alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"She's thinking about something. That's the way she always looks when she'd trying to remember something big."  
  
"She probably knew Peter," Ginny said grasping their attention. "Now, weren't we somewhere with Professor Snape?"  
  
"More like Professor Slime Ball," Sirius hissed.  
  
"Gigantism Slime Ball," Remus said.  
  
"Idiotic Gigantism Slime Ball."  
  
"Humongous Idioti-" but Ginny cut Remus off.  
  
"We get the picture."  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said, not looking it.  
  
"Are you sorry you're a murderer?" spat Bill.  
  
"No, as I'm not a murderer I find it impossible to be sorry for murdering someone. Now attempted murder. kind of. He deserved it mind you, the traitorous bastard but." he never finished.  
  
"Just keep explaining!" Ginny said pulling on her hair. "I want to know!"  
  
"Calm down," Sirius said in alarm. "You'll pull out all of your Lily hair."  
  
"Lily hair?" questioned Percy, curious beside himself.  
  
"Yup, her hair is flaming red. Lots of curls, tame, soft, smelling like strawberries. I have great sense of smell as I'm kind of a dog. That's exactly the way Lily's hair used to smell," Sirius explained. He seemed lost for a moment. He snapped back to reality with Remus's next comment.  
  
"Well, after a week. She'd smell like dirty, afraid, scum, idiot at first. She did live with Petunia." Sirius sniggered. Fred and George exchanged grins as they had a new idea for taunting a certain Slytherin in their year.  
  
"That's very nice and very true but aren't you going, oh, what's that word. EXPLAIN! God how long can it take for two grown ups to explain why one of them is not a murderer!" Ginny said pulling on her hair again and then burying her face in her hands with exasperation. Sirius looked mock startled.  
  
"Keep your hair in!" His eyes were back on the paper. He began to find it easy to ignore Mrs. Weasley's muttering as that was how Arabella had been. "Please, I;m a celebrity, let me read about myself once again!" He pretended to look fragile and wistful.  
  
"You really shouldn't do that, you look like the devil," Ron commented.  
  
"You never know, he might be," Moony warned, grinning. Ginny stood up so suddenly even Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her.  
  
"Dad, may I see the paper?"  
  
"Alright, here," Mr. Weasley said handing it to her. She walked over to Sirius without hesitation and handed it to him. "GINNY!"  
  
"The only way we'll ever hear the end of that story is if he can read this!" Ginny said stoutly before plopping down onto Ron's bed. Sirius looked apprehensive at first but then sat down next to her. The Weasleys men moved towards him glaring.  
  
"No way," said Remus moving in between them and Sirius and Ginny with Ron at his side.  
  
"Oh, goody!" Sirius squealed. He looked giddy but it faded as he concentrated on reading. Ginny leaned over his should and read as well. The whole time her brothers and father glaring at Sirius. Not counting Ronald of course.  
  
Sirius Black- Captured!  
  
The widely known murderer Sirius Black has been caught! He was seen in Parkway near the mountains by the witch Gladia Jenkins. She immediately apparated to the Ministry. There she rushed to the Ministry official nearest who was a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Committee. Henry Whipple told her to tell as many as she could while he apparated to catch him.  
  
When Henry got there he found a calm Sirius Black sitting on the ground drawing in the sand road. He looked up with a cross expression. After speaking to Whipple he said that Black coolly said, "It took you forever," as though greeting an old friend who was late for a meeting.  
  
As a matter of fact Black and Whipple had gone to school together though Black had been in Gryffindor and Whipple in Ravenclaw. They both were keepers for their house quidditch teams and both great players. Whipple had also been close friends with Remus Lupin(an article was on him in Tuesday's paper), Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter.  
  
Black is going to be given a trial this time as it was requested by Albus Dumbledore for reasons unknown. He has been charged with the murder of a dozen muggles and the wizard Peter Pettigrew, Order of Merlin First Class. He is also being charged with a betrayal that is unknown.  
  
When I interviewed Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, I was told that Black was released into custody of a wizarding family. Or rather he was I custody of Dumbledore for one day. If he could find a wizarding family to take him in until his trial on September 2nd he would be allowed.  
  
In a brief talk with Sirius Black himself I was able to uncover a few interesting facts. He is the godfather of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and destroyed his master. Black has great interest in quidditch. He likes doing cross-words and making a mess in Lupin's kitchen.  
  
When asked why he had not run away after being seen he replied, "I have no reason to run for the hills. I have something, no, someone to stay here for. He's going to need me, I know it. I can feel it. I have since the end of the Triwizard Tournament and I know why. Voldemort is back and this is the only way to protect four people. I've had a visit from the ghost of Future Magic and if I'm not caught, no one will live through Voldemort's rein."  
  
I, your faithful reporter for the Daily Prophet, will be attending his trial and will be giving you an exclusive on it. But with this statement of his we must ask ourselves is You-Know-Who is back. Who is Black going to be protecting? And is he telling the truth about his capture?  
  
All of these questions will be answered in the Daily Prophet on September 3rd.  
  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
"You talked to Skeeter?" asked Ginny looking at Sirius once he had set the paper down.  
  
"Yeah, it was last night, right before dinner. She showed up at my cell in Azkaban and asked me to follow her. The dementors opened it and followed us down the hall. We went in this isolated room and the dementors waited outside. She started talking and I just answered. I was not really paying attention. They weren't complicated questions. They were about things I had seen over and over in my head.  
  
"The dementors couldn't make me crazy but they could make me relive every decision I made that ended in catastrophe." There was silence and then Remus came up with a smart-alic comment.  
  
"Like what happened in fifth year?" Sirius went deep scarlet.  
  
"Don't talk about that!"  
  
"Oh, I think I will. Who wants to hear a story about Sirius in fifth year?!"  
  
"I would like to hear the rest of the story you already started!" Ginny snapped peevishly. They were getting so off track. She had a nagging feeling they didn't want to complete the tale. Why she didn't know.  
  
"I DO!' Ron yelled and Ginny's words were forgotten. She sighed.  
  
"Alright, let's hear this thing!"  
  
"Well, we were on the Hogwarts Express and we were just talking," Remus began as Sirius glared daggers into him. "Then we began to come up with schemes for that year. Sirius dumbly suggested we enchant a few teachers. He wasn't actually being serious as he was Sirius," a few confused expressions were on faces. "I men he was being dumb like always," Sirius growled in a dog like fashion.  
  
"So when we got there and were inside after the Peeves extravaganza, he always tried to show off in front of us because he hated the fact we had more detentions by our fifth year than he had had in his whole life, we began to eat. James and I slipped a potion we had made in Sirius's goblet.  
  
"In ten minutes each teacher had a different colored face and Dumbledore-" Sirius leapt up and planted his hand over Remus's mouth. Not in the least bit miffed Remus bit hard on it and Sirius yelped.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled. Remus didn't seem to be paying attention.  
  
"Had a green and blue polka dot beard! Everyone was laughing and then our potion began to take effect. Sirius leapt onto the top of Gryffindor table and sang 12 ½ Days of Christmas. He interpreted a tap dance to go along with it and then began ot chant that he was a lady!  
  
"Then he decided to tell everyone weird things about people-" but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Not about people, about YOU! And James and Peter but still. I told everyone about how you slept with teddy bear named Juju until the summer! And you sucked you thumb until you were ten!" Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Gee, thanks Sirius," Remus said huffily. Then a grin lit his face and he seemed year younger despite the grey hairs that freckled his hair. "He told everyone in a loud booming voice that he had enchanted McGonagall's face green ice it was his favorite color and he was deeply in love with her!  
  
"After the teachers had countered our potion and calmed everyone down we got in huge trouble. Dumbledore was grinning but he called all four of us up. Peter had no idea what was going on so Dumbledore told him to sit.  
  
"Sirius got a day's detention for enchanting faces but was complimented on his color selection. James and I on the other hand were let off by Dumbledore but McGonagall, who was bright red instead of green, was furious and as head of Gryffindor gave us five days of detention and a band from Hogsmede the next weekend.  
  
"Not like it mattered, we were still there.." Remus trailed off grinning madly.  
  
"Very interesting," Ron said laughing in his stomach but not showing it. "You, er, are in love with McGonagall Sirius?"  
  
"Hard har har!" he snapped but then began laughing like a maniac.  
  
"And that is Sirius," Moony muttered putting his head in his hands.  
  
"And Sirius is still a murderer," Ginny muttered. "Look if you aren't going to finish your story I'll be finding a way out now." She moved towards the widow.  
  
"WE'LL FINISH IT!" Ron yelled grabbing her arms. She grinned at him.  
  
"Good. Now onward!"  
  
"That's it!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
To Be Continued. (again.)  
  
A/N The polka dot thing is a tribute to Margarita Mocha for a certain pair of boxer shorts and a note to her, Y knows what PB is! She's gonna kill me! *hisses softly* Thongs. You don't want to know anyways sorry for the cliffy but my sis needs the keyboards and the rest for homework! 


	7. Remember

Chapter 7*~~ Remember*~~  
  
"Mum?" asked Ron uncertainly. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Ronald," she said sternly, "Of course I am! I've just remembered the conversation Dumbledore and I had! It was after your forth year when we were in the infirmary with Harry.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor," Molly began.  
  
"Please, Molly, you are no longer a student here. You may call me Albus or at the very least Beamer. It was my nick-name."  
  
"A-all right, Albus." The name didn't roll off of her lips, yet. "Why was Black near Harry and why on earth was everyone so calm about it! You know what he did to Harry's parents!"  
  
"Yes I do," Albus said calmly. "He tried to trick Voldemort. They switched Secret Keepers Molly. They tried to bluff. They used Pettigrew instead. They thought it perfect. Why would the Potters choose their weakest friend to harbor their largest secret?"  
  
"But. wouldn't their final friend, er, Rimos or something, have been told? And how did You-Know-Who get the information?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew was Voldemort's spy. Sirius was innocent. Remus Lupin was not informed by Sirius because Sirius thought that he may be the spy. Neither had suspected that it could be Pettigrew. Lily and James had faith in al four."  
  
"But." Molly was speechless.  
  
"It is a simple yet complicated matter, Molly. Try being Ron pr Hermione. They have this secret. Then try putting yourself in Harry's shoes. He had to divulge all of this!  
  
"Harry has come to love Sirius like a father. Though he will never entirely replace James in Harry's heart he needs someone.  
  
"It may hurt but you and Arthur can do only so much."  
  
"I know, Albus. I'll try and help them."  
  
"Molly, I must ask a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You now hold this information. I must say, the more people who know the truth the easier. But there is this nagging feeling that you shouldn't know *just* yet. This is very difficult. I am asking to put this information in the corner of your brain where you will not know until you are told once again.  
  
"I believe that something complicated will unfold and you must be a firm crease in it. This is something I feel I must do."  
  
"Than do it Albus. If you say it is wiser for me to have this knowledge reemerge later then I will do so. You are rarely wrong, if ever." Molly's voice was sure. She trusted Albus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've known?!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Why on Earth would it matter?" thought Remus aloud. "He know the sooner Sirius can have people believe in him the sooner Voldemort will fall. Slytherin shall be defeated by Gryffindor. Damn the prophesies!"  
  
"Er, calm down Moony!" Ron said. Sirius rolled his eyes as the tall boy patted his friend.  
  
"He'll take that as encouragement," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks. You seem to be a pebble in my small shoe!" Remus snapped.  
  
"Yes, you always were small," Sirius commented.  
  
"And you a giant," Remus retorted.  
  
"God, are you three year olds or men?" asked an agitated Percy.  
  
"Marauders," they chorused, half conscious to his remark.  
  
"Oh, gee, that's a splendid deal of help!" Bill said. "My legs hurt. Make room," he commanded as he sat on the bed with Ginny, Sirius, and Ron. Remus stood leaning against the windowsill.  
  
"I believe you," Ginny said solemnly. She felt. connected to these men, though only meeting Sirius Black and the true Remus Lupin half an hour ago. (God time flies! Where's my dad? Maybe drove off the rode... better call his cell! He was in the DRIVE WAY!)  
  
"You're. special," Sirius said slowly. "You seem."  
  
"Intelligent," supplied George.  
  
"Beautiful?" suggested Fred.  
  
"Your godson wouldn't like it if you stole his girl," Remus said softly into his best friend's ear. Or the remaining best friend..  
  
Sirius went scarlet. "And Ron wouldn't want you to steal HIS!" he hissed back. Now Remus turned red. "I believe we agree what we find interesting about these two?" Remus nodded.  
  
Each girl seemed. special. As though they were meant to help save the world. And maybe they were..  
  
Ginny was also blushing. The two friends nodded at each other and turned to finish their story. "Everything. fits," Ginny said softly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter rubbed his eyes. He yawned, stretched, and got up. It wasn't that late yet not early. Eight in the morning (I get up at six except Sunday. and vacation), the perfect time (after seven!).  
  
"Morning Harry," Hermione greeted as he walked into the kitchen. He wore clothes Sirius and Remus had bought him last year. Khakis pants and a red shirt with a blue stripe over the chest.  
  
Hermione, as usual, looked smashing. She wore a pair of blue jean pedal pushers (I can't spell the common word. pants that go to the middle of knee and ankle), a black peasant shirt with gold and red embroideries, tan sandals, and a crystal tear drop necklace on a silver chain hung at the hollow of her throat.  
  
Her pretty brown hair was pulled into a tight high ponytail. Harry noted the make-up his 'little sister' wore. "You're wearing war-paint," he said as he sat. Hermione flushed.  
  
"Harry!" she scolded. He grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Don't start with me!" She set down some food. Hw ate it quickly. "God, you're going to start getting fat!"  
  
"Thank, Mione!" Harry said cheerfully. Hermione was now an inch shorter than him. "We'll need more to feed my cousin!" the two worked quietly. Dudley walked in.  
  
"Seems. quiet," he remarked, trying to be smart. He just sounded dim- witted. which he was but. you get the picture!  
  
"Oh, that was brilliant Dudley," Harry said sarcastically. "What about your parents though, eh? Seems. unlike them to just race off all of the sudden. Very un-normal and we all know how that goes."  
  
"I know," Dudley said slowly. The other two weren't sure if he was doing if for effect, because he was thick, or because he was thinking (OMG Dudley Dursley THINK!!)  
  
"Uh, they didn't. exactly just do it. spur of the moment," Hermione said quietly. She sat down with them.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry curiously. Dudley began to eat the food they had made for him.  
  
"I kind of slipped them a bit of the potion Snape had us make last term." she admitted, blushing crimson.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dudley said, choking.  
  
"Calm down," Hermione snapped. "It was just a Live For Today potion. Very simple ingredients- well except for the pearl water drop Snape gave us- all it does is make someone do the first idea that pops into their head in the next five hours."  
  
"Something we did with Snape actually paid off!" Harry said in mock awe. She slapped her 'brother's' arm lightly.  
  
"I gave it to them in their morning coffee. It paid off for sure. I must agree; our slime-ball professor I thought would just help us being tortured." Hermione had shocked her friend.  
  
"I don't have to be a professor suck-up you know," she snapped. Hermione stood and cleared Dudley's dishes. Then she went to get the paper. Dudley turned on his TV.  
  
Hermione screamed. She ran into the kitchen as they boys hopped up. An owl flew in and dropped a paper on the table. Harry turned to look. "The murderer Sirius Black has been captured and is now in custody." Harry heard the lady on the TV news station say clearly.  
  
Sirius's picture was on each of the newspapers. "Shit." 


	8. Harry's Wrath

Chapter 8*~~ Harry's Wrath*~~  
  
  
  
Recap;  
  
Hermione screamed. She ran into the kitchen as they boys hopped up. An owl flew in and dropped a paper on the table. Harry turned to look. "The murderer Sirius Black has been captured and is now in custody." Harry heard the lady on the TV news station say clearly.  
  
Sirius's picture was on each of the newspapers. "Shit."  
  
"Harry," stuttered Hermione.  
  
"What the hell!" screamed Harry. He dashed over to the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Harry," Hermione tried again.  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Didley.  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!" screamed Harry. Dudley shrank back.  
  
"Harry Potter! He doesn't understand!" Hermione hissed loudly.  
  
"You sound like Nagini," snapped Harry.  
  
"Who-"  
  
"Can one of you please tell me what is going on?!" yelled Dudley.  
  
"Sirius Black is my godfather. He's innocent but. no one knows or believes other than myself, Hermione, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Arabella Figg," Harry said hastily.  
  
"I thought your godfather was a murderer," Dudley said thickly.  
  
"He isn't," Hermione stated. "Sirius was framed by Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"I'm confused," Dudley said.  
  
"Okay," Harry took a deep breath.  
  
Half an hour later, the story had been said, Dudley understood. Unknwon to them a letter had been dropped.  
  
"Harry, what's THAT?" asked Dudley pointing.  
  
"Ron," Hermione muttered.  
  
Harry took it and read.  
  
'Padfoot is at Ron's. Come soon.  
  
-Moony'  
  
"Let's go to Ron's," Harry ordered. He and Hermione filled their trunks quickly.  
  
"What about me?" asked Dudley.  
  
"You COULD come." Hermione dribbled off. Dudley looked petrified.  
  
"Or you could stay here alone. Just hurry!" Harry snapped.  
  
"I'll come!"  
  
"I'll go flag down the Knight Bus," Hermione offered.  
  
"But isn't that for the NIGHT?!" asked Harry. Hermione knew EVERYTHING! That WAS true.  
  
"It runs all day. It's only called the Knight Bus because eit was created by Sir Pippin- a knight. He really liked relaxing on beds and said tere should be beds on all magical buses. He also created the Sleepless Lion Potion and helped with the Time Turner." Hermione explained.  
  
"You sound like you swallowed 20 history books, AGAIN," Harry said. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Let's go," Dudley said excitedly.  
  
Hermione led them outside. She waved her wand arm and the magical knight bus appeared. "Where is it?" asked Dudley, looking right through it.  
  
"There," Harry pointed. Muggles it seemed, did not only not notice the sound of his bus but didn't look properly either. Dudley jumped, suddenly seeing a huge blue bus.  
  
A boy with pimple stepped out and began his speech. He stopped seeing who it was. "'arry Potter?! You're back again!" (plz put in the correct accent. Same goes for Hagrid. I suck at typing accents. Ask my English teacher!)  
  
"Hullo, Stan," Harry said. He paid for the three. Stan and Harry lifted the trunks in. Stan eyes his beautiful companion and his fat one.  
  
"'oo 're they?"  
  
"This is Hermione Granger, my 'little sister'. And this is my muggle cousin Dudley Dursley," Harry said quickly. "This is Stan."  
  
"Hello," Hermione said pleasantly. Harry's thought flew back to Sirius.  
  
"Where to?" asked a man from the driver's chair.  
  
"The Burrow," Hermione supplied.  
  
"The Weasley home?" Stan said as they started off. A bang sent them to a country-side road. They flew down.  
  
"See the papers?" asked Ernie. "Finally caught that bloody murderer." Harry remembered te first time he had ridden he wacky bus. The time he had figured out Black was a wizard.  
  
Windows shattered. "HARRY1" yelled Hermione. "Arcilas Repairo!" The glass flew back.  
  
"Blimey," Ernie said. "What's got choo worke dup?"  
  
"Black," Harry stated.  
  
"Er, we heard 'bout your parents and 'im," Stan said. "Me mum works for the law office of the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"That's great," sneered Harry.  
  
"Harry!" scolded Hermione. Ernie and Stan looked abashed.  
  
"Sorry, I. just can't. grasp this."  
  
"What 'e did to your parents?" asked Ernie quietly.  
  
"No," Harry said coolly. "What Pettigrew did to them. What he did to Sirius, what he took from me."  
  
"What choo babbling 'bout?" asked Stan.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew sold my parents to Voldemort and framed Sirius Black. They had changed secret-keepers in secret. Even Remus didn't know. I found out when he escaped."  
  
"Choo feelin' 'k?" asked Stan, crookedly. They saw the Burrow out of the window.  
  
"Thanks, we're going now," Harry said. Dudley followed him silently. Hermione waved and tossed them each a galleon.  
  
They walked up the way. "Alohamora," Hermione whispered. Harry stormed in.  
  
"SIRIUS LEE BLACK!" he yelled. Dudley slipped to the kitchen and sat on a chair.  
  
Sirius twiddled with the wand he held. The Weasleys were eyeing him. "We need to write Dumbledore," Ron said.  
  
"He knows," Ginny said.  
  
"How would YOU know?"  
  
"She's right Ron. I was let go to him for the day," Srius said. He ahd stopped the feud that was brewing.  
  
"Hah," she said smugly.  
  
"What are you going to do when Harry gets here?" asked Remus. Sirius froze, petrified.  
  
"Oh, crap." He sank into the bed.  
  
"SIRIUS LEE BLACK!" Harry's voice rang through the house.  
  
"You have to face it sometime," Ron pointed out.  
  
"The quicker, te better," Ginny said. "Trust me."  
  
"You trusted me, I'll trust you," Sirius said. He walked down the stairs.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" screamed Harry as soon as he saw his godfather. "WHY DID YOU LET YOURSELF GET CAUGHT?!"  
  
"Hey," Sirius said offended. He pouted. "I'm YOUR godfather. You can't reprimand ME!'  
  
"I'll try," snapped Harry.  
  
"I didn't LET myself get caught! Although it will be better this way."  
  
"OH, and you think Fudge'll let you GO?! Are you CRAZY! Oh, wait, you ARE. That's why you almost got yourself caught in my third year! WHAT IF THEY CAN'T FIND PETTIGREW!"  
  
"Calm down, Harry," Ginny said walking over and placing a timid hand on his shoulder. He breathed deep but relaxed with her touch.  
  
Ginny herself felt tingly and warm.  
  
"Hello, Weasleys!" Hermione greeted. She walked over to Ron and gave him a hug. She felt her heart race, as did Ron. Then she hugged Remus. He gave her a fatherly hug in return.  
  
"Where's Dudley?" asked Harry suddenly. They met eyes.  
  
"KITCHEN!" they said in unison. They rushed in the small room. Dudley sat there with a glazed look.  
  
"Dudley?" said Ron softly.  
  
"Your cousin?" Fred aid.  
  
"The one who ate the toffee?" hissed George.  
  
"Yup," Harry replied. This was said loudly enough to jerk Dudley from his daydream.  
  
"Huh?" He looked around and jumped. He backed away. Eyes fixed on Sirius, Fred, and George.  
  
"Ah, the toffee," Fred said.  
  
"Sorry about that," George said.  
  
"We needed to test it and mum would have killed us if we'd've given it to Harry."  
  
"Not that we weren't nearly killed."  
  
"That's right," Mrs. Wealsey said primly. She walked forward with a kind smiled. "Hello. You must be Dudley. Harry's told us abot you."  
  
"That can't be good," Dudley muttered. Hermione broke into fits of giggles. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Sorry," she choked out.  
  
"Okay." Sirius said.  
  
"Dudley, this is Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and Ginny," Harry said. "This is Dudley."  
  
"No!" cried Remus. Sirius slapped him. Then the two circled a very nervous Dudley.  
  
"Watch yourself," Sirius advised. Then he turned. "Now! We need to write to the ministry! I'll need everyone here to sign. Or the Weasleys to!"  
  
"Oh, joy," Bill said darkly.  
  
"My hand is already full of cramps from out stupid potions essay for Snape!" Ginny wailed.  
  
"We could hex him.." suggested Sirius. Remus hit him this time.  
  
"He is a smile ball though," Remus commented.  
  
A/N hope you like. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It would be nice! PWEASE? I would like to say I LOVE everyone who reviews. God I really need a life! Maybe I'll e-mail Alex.. Oh, Faye, Faye, Ill be putting in our lovely Newspaper Folding comments in the next chapter!!!!!! I LOVE MY NEWSPAPER THINGY MABOBBER.! Love ya, Thanx,  
  
**Crystal*Tears** 


	9. Killing Time

A/N this is supposed to be a funny chappie. I'm probably going to be serious again afterwards because this isn't sposed to a funny ficie! It's supposed to be... emotional? No... I dun know but it's not a humor story but it can be funny at times. This si going to be a pointless and short chappie!  
  
Chapter 9*~~ Killing Time*~~  
  
"I'm not sure about this." Bill said as he took the quill. It was his turn to sign.  
  
"Aw, you hurt," Sirius said. He held a hand to his heart and dropped to the ground.  
  
"God, the dementors must've done something ot his head," Ron said, shaking hi sown.  
  
"No, he was always a bit dim," Remus said, sitting crossed-legged on the top of the table. Sirius sat up, pouting.  
  
"I did NOT hear that. LALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAALLALALA LLALALALALALLALALALALALALLALALALAALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Can't you shut him up?!" Hermione asked, covering her ears.  
  
"Wormtail!" Harry yelled. Sirius had his wand out, mouth shut, and eyes narrowed in a flash.  
  
"WHEER'S THE BASTARD!" he screamed.  
  
"He's out there and WE have to find him!" Harry said.  
  
"I really am not here," Ginny muttered. She put a hand to her head. There was a quick scratching and Charlie held the quill. Soon it was Ginny's turn. She signed quickly.  
  
"Can I fold it?" asked Remus, grinning.  
  
"No!" Sirius squealed. "He'll do it all BENDY WENDY! We NEED CRESEY WEASIES!!!!!!!NOOOOOOO BENDY DEMON!! EVIL BEDNY MAN, EVIL EVIL EVIL!!!!!!! DEVIL!!!!!!!" (that is bold, italic, and underline don my pc.)  
  
"Okay." Ginny said. Harry was staring apprehensively at his godfather.  
  
"I'mnot sure that I want to know." Harry said, backing away.  
  
"Maybe if we move very slowly it won't hurt us," Fred suggested.  
  
"Or maybe it will," George added.  
  
"Must they each say something?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Sometimes it's creepy," Hermione added, shivering.  
  
"BENDY DEVIL! EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!" Sirius shrieked. "NO BENDY WENDIES! WE WANT CREASY WEASY, CREAYS WEASY CREASY WEASY CREASY WEASY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And you call us weird?!" George said.  
  
"Honestly," Fred added.  
  
"Sirius SHUT-UP!" Ginny yelled. "Mum just give him the paper."  
  
"Yes, maybe he'll shut it," Harry commented.  
  
"Oh, I WILL!!!" Sirius said innocently.  
  
"And I am the queen of England!" Remus muttered.  
  
"Really?" asked Sirius, mocking amazement. "I knew you were a girl. but the QUEEN!!!"  
  
"I'll hurt you," Remus growled.  
  
"Wolf attack!!! RUN!!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"Here," Charlie said tossing him the parchment. Sirius quickly folded it. And called Hedwig.  
  
"Oh, so you listen to him now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hedwig LOVES me and Beaky!" Sirius stated proudly, like a little boy with a new broom.  
  
"And me!" Remus added.  
  
"Believe it if you like," Sirius said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, phooey on you!!" Remus said.  
  
"Weak!" Sirius teased.  
  
"Oh, you shall DIE!!" Hedwig took off towards the ministry as Remus and Sirius tackled each other fiercely.  
  
"This is what they do to kill time?" asked Dudley softly.  
  
"Not all wizards and witches are as weird as those two," Ron assured him.  
  
"Ha he called you a witch!!!!" Sirius said as he got Remus down.  
  
"Maybe he called YOU one!" Remus countered.  
  
Sirius blew more raspberries. "I am not a BENDY WENDY, I am a CREASY WEASY!!!"  
  
"Well, la tea da!"  
  
"DO RAY ME FA SEW LA TEA DO," Sirius sung, horribly.  
  
"They need to learn," Fred said. George nodded and they tossed fireworks towards the two.  
  
"DEVIL SIGNS!" Remus shrieked. The two stopped wrestling as they went off.  
  
"We win!" stated the twins, dancing about.  
  
"Uh-oh," Ginny said. Ron shook his head. The two men nodded to each other and tackled the twins.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they shrieked.  
  
"You scream like girls," Sirius teased.  
  
"Only, louder," Remus added.  
  
"And what is wrong with screaming like a girl?" asked Hermione fiercely.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just weak," Remus said flatly.  
  
"That's it!" Ginny yelled. She and Hermione tackled the men. Now THEY shrieked like girls.  
  
"No fair!" Sirius pouted ten minutes later when they were seated around the living room.  
  
"Nobody said war was fair!" Ginny snapped, proudly.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Hermione stuck her tongue out to go with her words.  
  
"Why don't we play games," suggested Ron.  
  
"Good idea," Harry agreed.  
  
"CHARADES!" Moony and Padfoot yelled. "TEAMES OF TWO!!" They hugged each other.  
  
"Oh, God," muttered Hermione and Ginny in unison. They paired up.  
  
A/N short, pointless, only chappie that'll be like that! It'll be serious next time. Thanx, **Crystal*Tears** 


	10. Sleeping, Dudley, and Quidditch

Chapter 10*~~ Sleeping, Dudley, Quidditch*~~  
  
Everyone was spread out in the living room, fast asleep. Dudley was seated in the corner. He looked much smaller. This was because of the weight loss potion Mrs. Weasley had given him. He was not quite as porky anymore.  
  
Sirius and Remus was on the ground in front of the couch with the twins on their right. Bill and Charlie were on the other couch each facing the opposite direction, feet in each other's faces. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in two big chairs pushed next to each other. Percy was draped in a chair next to the couch Bill and Charlie were on.  
  
Hermione had her head in Ron's lap on the couch Padfoot and Moony were by. Harry was leaning on one armrest of the love seat. Ginny's was lying on top of him, his arm around her waist (unconsciously).  
  
Soon everyone was up and in the kitchen with the exception of Ginny and Harry. No one had paid them any mind. Harry awoke drowsily. He felt his arm around something and felt a warm body on his own.  
  
He saw Ginny's bright red pina colata smelling hair. Her chocolate eyes were closed. He shut his eyes again and loosened his grip quickly, so no one would come in and see it. Not moving, he waited for Ginny to awake.  
  
A while later. She opened her eyes. Ginny rubbed her eye sand looked up at Harry, not wanting to leave his warmth. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll get them," they heard Ron say. Ginny was just pushing herself off of Harry when he entered the room. "What the."  
  
Ginny smiled at Ron as she stood up. Harry also stood. "You want us?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Time to eat," Ron said. They three went in the kitchen.  
  
Harry and Ginny took a seat next to each other in the bigger kitchen. Sirius sat on Harry's other side. Remus sat on Ginny's other side. Hermione sat across from Ginny and Ron sat across from Harry. Molly and Arthur each took one of the ends. Bill and Charlie sat on the end nearest their father across from each other. Fred and George sat across from each other next to their mother. Next to Hermione and George sat Dudley and across form him (between Ginny and Fred) sat Percy. (u follow that???)  
  
There was mounds of food piles up. Soon it was all gone. Sirius and Remus volunteered for cleen up. "Can you be trusted?" asked Molly in a mother-like tone.  
  
"No," said Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The two men turned ot them and pouted.  
  
"Boo hoo. That face doesn't work with us," Harry said.  
  
"It's actually kind of disgusting," Ron said.  
  
"Kind of?" said Dudley. They all snorted.  
  
"Let's go up to Ron's room. We can get our brooms and show Dudley how to play quidditch," Ginny suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Charlie said. "Me and Bill will play."  
  
"So will we," Fred said.  
  
"Yupsers," George said. (gotta carry on the whole they each speak thing)  
  
"We'll clean up and then come out," Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Not you and quidditch! His cannot end well," groaned Remus. "There has never been a practice or game when Sirius has not been hurt playing."  
  
"Oh, yeah, you all have a present from me and Remi!" Sirius said.  
  
So they all got their brooms (some didn't have any so they just sat on the grass ouside) and waited for the two Marauders. Percy even volunteered to be referee as he had off that day.  
  
"Here you are!" proclaimed a proud Moony. They handed each person an present.  
  
Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy all got Nimbus 2001 brooms. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got Nimbus 2002 brooms. Dudley got weight loss potions and a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages. Harry found a giant trunk in his present paper. (yes, present paper, not wrapping, present)  
  
It was a beautifully hand carved box with Potter engraved on the top. James, Lily, and Harry was engraved smaller above that. He opened it to see a set of quidditch balls. He took out the snitch and found it was a shiny gold as usual but there was an elegant P engraved on it.  
  
"James and Lily got that the year they were married. Petunia sent it," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"My Mum?" asked Dudley.  
  
"That was the last time Lily ever got anything form her," Remus said.  
  
"Anyways, let's play quidditch!" Harry said excitedly. They quickly explained to Dudley how to play. He decided to watch.  
  
"Chasers?" said Percy. Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus raised their hands. "Ginny and Hermione on the Lions, Sirius and Remus on the Gryffindors. Keepers?" Ron and Bill raised their hands. "Alright. Ron for the Lions and Bill for the Gryffindors. Beaters?" Only Fred and George raised their hands. "Okay. Dudley can be referee. I'll be a beater and then Fred and George can get Lee."  
  
The twins disappeared and reappeared later with Lee Jordan. "Fred and George can be beaters for the Lions, Lee and I will do Gryffindors. And seekers?" Harry and Charlie raised their hands. "Harry for Lions, Charlie for Gryffindors."  
  
Soon they were in a fast and tough game of quidditch. Harry's eyes flew everywhere searching for the snitch. Ginny, Hermione, and Percy were actually really good. Sirius and Remus took only one minutes to be back in their quidditch mode.  
  
"I hear you're a good seeker," Charlie said, flying up next to Harry perched on his Firebolt.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Guess we'll see who the better one is," Charlie said lightly. Harry saw it, the snitch, right by the Lion goal posts. He knew Charlie would see it by Harry had wait for his team to score only once more.  
  
'Time for a trick.' Harry sped to the opposite end of the field, concentrating on a beautiful wild lily on the ground. He dove. Charlie went after him, searching frantically. Harry pulled up and grabbed the lily. After Ginny scored he flew to her and gave it to her.  
  
Charlie smiled at him. "War." Charlie mouthed. Harry knew Ginny and Mione were starting to rapidly score. And Harry saw it. About two centimeters above the ground in the center. He dove, fast and hard. It was sixty feet down.  
  
Charlie had seen it the same moment and they were both hurling at top speed. Harry flattened himself on his broom. He pulled ahead. He urged his broom on. Charlie tried to hit him away. Harry grinned and shoved back. Ten feet. Five. Three.  
  
They each had their hands out. At the last moment Harry felt Charlie jerk up, afraid of crashing. Harry jerked his broom at the last minute and grabbed the snitch. The Lions cheered. Ginny hugged him tightly.  
  
"Guess we know Harry's the better seeker," Charlie said grinning. Sirius stared at Harry for a while.  
  
"You kind of have this habit of creeping me out," Harry told Padfoot.  
  
"Sorry. You just. you fly better than James ever did," Sirius said proudly.  
  
Harry smiled. "Wanna go again?" asked Percy.  
  
"Duh!" Ginny said. She tossed him one of Harry's four beater clubs. "Let's go!"  
  
At lunchtime Ron and Hermione volunteered to go make something. Molly was out shopping and Arthur was at work. Soon the kitchen was covered in flour as Hermione taught Ron to make scones the muggle way. Ron put his hands on hers as they needed the dough.  
  
She relaxed against him. She turned around and looked at him. They slowly started closing the space between their lips. A pop in the entry room made them pull apart. Molly had come to drop off their books for school.  
  
"Just popping in. See you for dinner!" She disappeared. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We were about to kis when my mother popped in," Ron said softly.  
  
"Though so." He grabbed her waist and she slid her arms around his neck and they started kissing. A while later they broke apart.  
  
"I think I want you to be my girlfriend."  
  
"I think I want to be."  
  
They finished baking and then levitated it outside. (screw the rules!)  
  
A/N I have writer's block on Hogwarts' Christmas Of Love so I took a break! Update soon. TNWM 


	11. Missing

Sirius Black- Captured!*~  
  
Chapter Eleven*~~ Missing*~~  
  
The day after the quidditch match was Saturday. Ginny woke up and looked around. The 7 of them that were still in Hogwarts had slept in the living room again. She and Harry had been the last ones to go to sleep and had been talking on the couch. The last thing she remembered was him smiling as her eyelids drooped.  
  
She felt no body heat when she woke up and Harry wasn't on the couch. He wasn't in the room at all. Neither was Dudley. (Dudley after taking the potion for two days was a little thinner than Neville) Dudley had actually proved to be nice, something Harry claimed had happened only this summer (this had earned him a hit from Dudley's pillow)  
  
Ginny woke up the rest of her siblings and Mione. "You know where Harry and Dudley are?"  
  
"No, aren't they here?" answered Hermione.  
  
"Then why, pray tell, would she be asking us if we knew where they were?" asked Ron, rolling his eyes at his new girlfriend. Hermione smacked him lightly.  
  
"Snuff off."  
  
"Maybe Mum'll know," Fred suggested.  
  
"Yes, maybe she shall," George said. (can't break my both twins talk tradition!! =P )  
  
So the five kids trooped into the kitchen. But instead of finding that their Mum was the source of the scrumptious smell, they found Padfoot and Moony cooking. Their Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, and Percy were seated at the table.  
  
"Hello, kids," Arthur said.  
  
"Jolly good day lads," Sirius said.  
  
"Quit mocking my father," Remus said. He flung a piece of half-baked bacon at Sirius.  
  
"Are you trying to make me look like Snape?"  
  
"I don't believe even you, old Padfoot, could manage to be as ugly as that thing," Remus said.  
  
"I'm not sure if that was a compliment," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes. Remus grinned evilly.  
  
"Have you seen Harry and Dudley?" asked George.  
  
"We can't find them," Fred said. (see!)  
  
"That would make sense why as to why you're asking us, Fred," Percy said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"For once I agree with Percy," Charlie said. Percy grabbed a piece of bacon from the counter and flung it at Charlie.  
  
"No, darling, we haven't," Molly said. She looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry. Harry doesn't act like an idiot that often," Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, only when he's been around Sirius for three days with no sleep. We're in the clear for a while longer," Remus said 'reassuringly.'  
  
"If you de-gnome the garden breakfast will be here sooner," Molly said.  
  
"We'll be setting up a table out there," added Bill.  
  
So, the entire Weasley clan and Hermione went outside with all the supplies, leaving Remus and Sirius cooking.  
  
They heard a mowing sound. Soon Dudley came into view, riding the so far untampered riding lawn mower back towards the garage. He hopped off and ran back down the hill. They Weasleys dashed after him.  
  
"It's them," Hermione breathed.  
  
"NO!" Ron said. Ginny and Hermione both smacked him.  
  
Harry and Dudley were raking piles of grass into a big black garbage bag. "Harry, Dudley! What on earth are you doing?!" yelled Molly. They jumped.  
  
"Earning our keep. What time is it anyways?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nine," Ginny said.  
  
"You don't need to EARN YOUR KEEP! You are part of our family!" Molly said.  
  
"But-" Dudley began.  
  
"No buts! Even you are welcome here!" Molly snapped.  
  
"It's not like I don't do this all the time," Harry said. "It's no big deal. Besides, I couldn't stand not doing something about this lawn. It was atrocious."  
  
"Thanks, Har, it is my chore," Ron said.  
  
"Plus, I needed this work," Dudley said seriously. "I never realized how hard Harry worked."  
  
"You boys come up here now! We're going to be eating," Molly said harshly. They winced but came back up.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius and Professor Lupin made breakfast," said Percy as they all sat down.  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Harry as Padfoot and Moony levitated the food out. "Are you crazy! I am NOT eating anything that those two psychos made!"  
  
"And why not?" asked a "hurt" Remus.  
  
"Hello, Moony! I'm not daft. You ARE the Marauders!"  
  
"WHAT?" chorused Fred and George.  
  
"Oops." Harry trailed off. Sirius was grinning and Remus groaned. 


	12. Professor Lupin's Secret

Sirius Black- Captured!*~~  
  
Chapter Twelve*~~ Professor Lupin's Secret*~~  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Harry as Padfoot and Moony levitated the food out. "Are you crazy! I am NOT eating anything that those two psychos made!"  
  
"And why not?" asked a "hurt" Remus.  
  
"Hello, Moony! I'm not daft. You ARE the Marauders!"  
  
"WHAT?" chorused Fred and George.  
  
"Oops." Harry trailed off. Sirius was grinning and Remus groaned  
  
*************  
  
"What is going on?" asked Fred.  
  
"And why has there been extensive use of the names Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs?" asked George.  
  
"Who just happen to be the makers of the Marauder's Map."  
  
"And who we happen to be VERY interested in!"  
  
"Because," Sirius said rolling his eyes, "The only remaining TRUE Marauders are standing right in front of you."  
  
"I am NEVER going to be able to teach at Hogwarts, ever again!" moaned Remus.  
  
"Please tell me you aren't ashamed of being a Marauder,: said a horrified Sirius.  
  
"Of course I'm not, you great dungheaded prat!" Remus snapped.  
  
"May we present Padfoot and Moony," Harry said.  
  
"Best friend to Prongs- Harry's dad," Ron added.  
  
"The true Marauders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione finished.  
  
"No fucking way!" breathed Fred.  
  
"Professor LUPIN!" George said.  
  
"Language!" snapped Molly.  
  
"And I'd prefer Remus or Moony. At the VERY least Professor Moony," Remus said, grinning.  
  
"Cool!" Ginny said. She grabbed some food and started eating. Dudley grinned at her reaction. No wonder Harry went gaga over her... even if Harry didn't realize it yet.  
  
"See, Gin's daring enough to eat it," Sirius pouted.  
  
"She's crazy, I'm not," Harry said stoutly.  
  
"It's really good!" Ginny said. Soon everyone was eating some. Even Harry was. reluctantly. Ginny took a minute to watch Harry while everyone else was busy talking. He looked up and Ginny quickly looked at her food.  
  
She felt someone kick her leg and looked up at Harry, who was sitting across from her. He jerked his head to the side. Ginny nodded and they stood up. He led her partway down the hill to the cherry trees.  
  
"Did you need something?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Harry said.  
  
"I..." Ginny dribbled off and looked at her feet, not wanting to tell Harry the reason she'd been looking at him. She had fought hard not to like him any more but it was impossible.  
  
"Ginny, you can tell me of something is bothering you," Harry said softly.  
  
"It's nothing, Har," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Forget about it. Really," she added to his unbelieving face.  
  
"Alright. Well, I would prefer to stay out here for a while. I'd like you to stay, but you can go back if you want. I'm a little sick of seeing Moony's face, let alone Padfoot's," Harry said jokingly. Ginny laughed.  
  
'Oh, God. Her laugh is so pretty. It's amazing. It's a little seductive... but she's GINNY! She's Ron's SISTER!' He shook his head and groaned.  
  
"Uh, Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny, cocking her head, chocolate eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said numbly. "Just thinking."  
  
"About September 2nd?" asked Ginny.  
  
"How are we going to prove that Sirius is innocent?" Harry said. He and Ginny sat down in the soft grass.  
  
"Maybe we'll have to catch Pettigrew," Ginny said.  
  
"That's nearly impossible. Sirius spent almost a whole year looking for that damn be gone rat."  
  
"Harry, he's innocent. We'll find a way to prove it," Ginny said softly, laying her hand on his shoulder. It sent a pleasant chill down Harry's spine.]  
  
"Thanks, Gin," Harry said softly. They stayed like that for some time. Then Moony and Padfoot came rushing towards them with muggle looking squirt guns. (they of course can never run out of water)  
  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sirius, shooting water at Harry. Hi aim was horrible and he hit Ginny. She shrieked and jumped up. Fred and George came up and tossed her and Harry a squirt gun.  
  
"You, Sirius lack, are SO DEAD!" Ginny yelled. She, having PERFECT aim, hit Sirius with water charmed to be ice cold. He shrieked like a girl and hid behind Remus. Harry grinned evilly.  
  
"Sorry, Remi!" he said. Remus was hit with freezing water as well.  
  
"Ready, set, FIRE!" Hermione yelled. She and Ron hit Fred and George. Fred and Goerge ended up hitting Arthur and Molly who, in turn took the targets of Bill and Charlie. Percy and Dudley shared identical grins before targeting Arthur and Molly.  
  
Two hours later, soaked with freezing cold water, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Dudley, and the Marauders were all laughing in a giant heap under the cherry trees. "That was FUN!" Dudley said.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Percy said.  
  
"We will," Sirius said. "Now, it started by me and Remus coming up with the brilliant idea to-" but he was cut short by and rush of cold water as everyone sprayed him. "HEY!"  
  
"Is for horses," chorused the rest.  
  
"Oh, snuff off!" he pouted. They laughed and got up.  
  
"I think we should change," Ginny said, looking down and her soaking shirt. For some odd reason Harry was disappointed. He like the way Ginny's white tank top clung to her chest.  
  
"Boys and girls in separate rooms please," Remus ordered.  
  
"Sick man," Ron muttered.  
  
"What was that, Mr. Weasley?" asked Remus, raising his eyes in his professor like manner.  
  
"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" Sirius yelled, pointing at Remus. Remus hit him with water before tackling him to the ground. They went at it for about ten minutes. Then Harry quickly and easily pulled them apart.  
  
"Now, please, will the two of you grow up for one minute? I thought *I* got to be the child here," Harry said, pouting.  
  
"AWWW!" Remus and Sirius chorused. Then they tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Come on, let's go change," Fred said, grabbing Harry.  
  
"Come along," George said, grabbing the rest of the 'children.' (sweet, sweet tradition!)  
  
Soon Ginny and Hermione were throwing clothes around Ginny's room and trading shorts or shorts. (ya get the picture) "Orange," Ginny said. "Ron's favorite color is orange. The whole Chudley Cannons thing."  
  
"I look atrocious in orange," Hermione whined.  
  
"You look GREAT in orange," Ginny stated firmly. She threw Hermione a bright orange shirt with a Hawaiian flower in the center of the chest.  
  
"Nice shirt."  
  
"Yeah, but orange clashes with my famous hair," Ginny said, grinning as she tugged on her spirally redish orange hair.  
  
"But green looks great with it," Hermione said. "And, that's Harry's favorite color." Ginny went bright red.  
  
"Is it that obvious," asked Ginny as she took the emerald green tank top Hermione had tossed to her. It was emerald green (yes, I do like repeating myself) and had silver jewels along the low neck line.  
  
"Only because I'm a teenage girl," Hermione said, grinning.  
  
"Good. I tried to get over it but I didn't. Oh well," Ginny said, shrugging. "Not like he likes me."  
  
"Maybe you are blind," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, Gin," Hermione said. Hermione grabbed her own pair of khaki shorts and Ginny wore her own pair of black shorts. The two charmed their wet hair dry. Ginny's quick fingers braided her own hair while Hermione put hers into a messy tear drop bun. The two girls started downstairs.  
  
"I forgot my notebook. Meet you in the kitchen," Ginny said. She dashed upstairs to get her blue notebook that had a bunch of names scribbled across it.  
  
Ginny was walking down the kitchen steps when she slipped and fell flat on her butt. "Ouch!" she whined as she stood up. "Damn, and I was trying to get the whole poised thing down." (okay, I was walking back to the computer room and I almost fell over. That's what I said (minus the damn because I was in the presence of my none cursing mother))  
  
"You're getting there," Sirius said from the table where he and all of the males in the home (with the exception of Arthur) were playing poker. Ginny blushed, realizing everyone had seen her fall.  
  
"SO where's Mum and Dad?" she asked, eager to change the subject. Hermione was sitting on the countertop, eating ice cream from the bucket. Ginny hopped up and joined her.  
  
"They went shopping," Bill said.  
  
"That reminds me, Sirius is the spell ready yet?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yup!" he said happily. "Voeg aan deze huis toe," they recited.  
  
"What did you just do?" asked Charlie curiously. All of the sudden they all felt a pulling sensation. Suddenly the kitchen was much bigger.  
  
"We added onto your house," Remus said grinning.  
  
"Our thank you of sorts," Sirius added.  
  
"Full house," Ron said, laying his cards down. "Cough up the Chocolate Frogs!" 


	13. Unlucky

Chapter Thirteen*~~  
  
Okay, I decided that since 13 is unlucky there will be no chapter 13. But notice how I waited to put this up until I had a chapter 14? Aren't I sweet?! And poised? *hin,hint, tell me I'm poised* 


	14. Tears

Chapter Fourteen*~~ (which is ACTUALLY a chapter) Tears*~~  
  
Bill and Charlie had their own room now so they were jacked out of Fred and George's. There was also a room for Sirius and a room for Remus. Dudley would stay in Ron 'and Harry's' room.  
  
"Okay, so anyways, none of you can REALLY play poker," Ginny said.  
  
"Have to agree with Gin," Hermione said. "You are all truly pathetic."  
  
"H-" but Percy cut Sirius off.  
  
"Do you REALLY want to say that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, right, well then. How about you play with us?" he asked "casually".  
  
"You are sooooooo dead," Hermione said. Ginny laughed as the two swung off of the counter and took seats at the larger table.  
  
Ten minutes later Hermione showed off her stunning straight, in diamonds. "I hate to so this Mione... but royal flush, in spades," Ginny said, laying her hand down. Every male jaw fell to the floor.  
  
"Damn, she good," Dudley said.  
  
"We'll let you* MEN* get back to play," Ginny said. She said men VERY sarcastically. The girls laughed and took everything Ginny had won from them up to her room. Then the 'graceful' ladies went back downstairs to finish their ice cream.  
  
Around 4 they went outside to eat at the top of the hill. There they set up their meal. "See, we're having lunner," Harry said proudly.  
  
"What, my little Marauder, are you talking about?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Munch+dinner=luner," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "DUH! And don't call me little."  
  
"Whatever, Prongs Jr.," Remus said, ruffling his hair. Harry growled.  
  
"It is messy enough WITHOUT your help."  
  
"Aw, not only does he have the Potter hair but he has the Potter temper," Sirius cooed.  
  
"Sorry, Padfoot, I believe this is the Evans temper. Now we must find out if he has the Potter *charm*!"  
  
"Oh shut up," Harry said. Ginny laughed softly as she turned the page in her notebook and kept writing. Charlie grabbed it from her. She shrieked and tried to tackle him but was stopped by Bill.  
  
"Give it back!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Not until we see what our little sissy is writing about," Charlie said evilly.  
  
"Ron, grab Hermione!" Percy said as Mione made for the notebook. Ron grinned and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Now, where we you?" asked George.  
  
"About to read something?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yes, now," Charlie cleared his throat. Ginny was bright red already. " 'So Derek and I kissed. Well we kissed a little bit longer than 2 minutes.' Ew! Ginny you kissed Derek Boomer? That is SO gross!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Than why on earth is it your diary on the page Charlie randomly selected?" asked Percy.  
  
"That is NOT A DIARY!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Oh really?" asked George.  
  
"Than why is this dated September 16?" asked Fred.  
  
"This is what I like to call a story. A story about Sakura Evans and her older brothers who happen to be prats," Ginny said. "If you're gong ot read some of it, please read all of it!"  
  
So for about five minutes everyone was reading the notebook and Ginny was bright red. "That's really good, Gin," Hermione said. (she'd read it too)  
  
"And embarrassing," Sirius added.  
  
"Definitely," Remus said.  
  
"Now please leave me alone," Ginny said. She grabbed her notebook and walked down by the big lake a ways past the bottom of the hill. It was about an hour and thirteen 'entries' later that Harry came down the hill. He sat down next to her and started playing with the grass.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"A clear, blue sky!" Ginny said, rolling over and gazing into it. Harry lay down next to her.  
  
"So..." Harry trailed off nervously.  
  
"You seem oddly nervous, Mr. Potter. Break any rules?" Ginny asked, imitating McGonagall.  
  
Harry laughed his light and airy laugh. They shared a very nice conversation and Ginny didn't get nervous once. And then, the two were sitting against a large rock on the shore of the lake when Harry leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at Ginny carefully.  
  
Ginny jumped up and ran off sobbing.  
  
She ran past Hermione who sprang up from Ron's arm. Harry slammed his head against the rock and didn't care about the pain in his head and small trail of blood. He grained and jumped into the icy lake.  
  
Ron didn't come down to pry but Sirius and Remus did. They tossed Harry a towel as he got out of the water.  
  
"What's up?" asked Remus, sitting down. He and Sirius were acting like normal humans for once. Then again who defines normal? I mean the fact the Dursleys are perfectly normal is... well, weird!  
  
"Something to do with love, I presume?" asked Sirius, sitting on the other side of Harry. He fixed up Harry' cut.  
  
"Ginny... I kissed her. And... she ran away sobbing. God dammit! Why the HELL DID I DO THAT?! One she's Ron's sister and two she HATES MY FUCKING GUTS!" Harry yelled. He put his head in his hands and a moment later his shoulders were shaking. Sirius hugged him and Remus moved his hands away from his face.  
  
They had never seen Harry Potter cry, not ever. "Harry it doesn't mean she hates you," Remus said.  
  
"And just because she's Ron's little sister doesn't mean you can't love her," Sirius said. "You obviously do." Harry wiped the tears off of his face and looked at his two father figures.  
  
Never had he seen them look at him with so much love. Maybe this is what it felt like. Maybe this was love.  
  
"But... why did she run away?" he asked softly. They laughed lightly.  
  
"Harry, she's a woman!" Remus said.  
  
"It's just something they do. She's confused," Sirius said gently.  
  
"Go talk to her," Remus said. Harry nodded and sprang up. Then he sat back down.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I should wait. I just know I should," Harry stated firmly. The three boys (Remus and Sirius are boys at heart) trooped back up the hill.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were no where in sight.  
  
******  
  
Ginny was crying on her bed, rocking back and forth, holding the bear Harry had given her to make up for not sending her Christmas presents. It was emerald green with chocolate colored marble eyes. There was a little turtle over the heart.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked softly. "What happened?"  
  
"H-Harry k-kissed me!!!" she sobbed. She hugged Hermione tightly.  
  
"Ginny, I thought you liked him."  
  
"I do, but why did he kiss me? He doesn't like me. It was probably a dare!" Ginny sobbed. Hermione sighed and whipped Ginny's tears gently.  
  
"Ginny, maybe you are blind. He likes you. A lot. He's been acting weird since he got here. He meant what was in that kiss, Gin, he meant it," Hermione said softly. With that she walked out.  
  
She cuddled deep into Ron's arms. "I love you, Ron."  
  
"Love you too, babe."  
  
A single tear ran down Harry and Ginny's cheek at the same time. They fell quickly to the ground. 


	15. Unforgettable

Chapter Fifteen*~~ Unforgettable*~~  
  
Harry hadn't seen Ginny since he had kissed her. It was Sunday now and Arthur and Molly were making breakfast. He could tell because he, Ron, and Hermione had made a map like the Marauder's Map just of the Burrow.  
  
"Morning!" Dudley said, hopping out of bed.  
  
"You know, when your parents get home they'll freak," Ron said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I don't really care. I'll go home in one week. That's how long their reservations are for," Dudley said, grinning.  
  
"A week," groaned Harry. "Of YOU!" Dudley threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Nice aim," Ron grumbled as it his him instead. Dudley shrugged innocently.  
  
"Let's go eat breakfast," Harry said. He was staring at the parchment and had seen Ginny was flitting around her room with Hermione. The three boys threw on swimming trunks and T-Shirts. Dudley's was Black, Ron's bright blue, and Harry's dark blue.  
  
Harry sunk into a seat at the table. "You godfather is such a charming man, " Molly said as she put food on the table. Ron and Harry snorted.  
  
"Arabella always thought so," Remus said. He and Sirius were coming down the stairs. Remus looked presentable, even in his frayed blue jean shorts and old, now dull orange T-Shirt. His hair was combed and he looked well awake. Sirius however looked horrid. He shoved Remus groggily.  
  
Sirius was wearing a pair of wrinkly plaid boxer shorts and a wrinkly white T-Shirt that was cut at the top of his abs. His stomach was very muscular. Some canine thing. But his hair was worse than Harry's.  
  
"Hullo Moony, Scruffy," Harry greeted jollily. Sirius glared as best as he could, being half asleep.  
  
The two people that followed them were the tins. Their hair was as bad a Sirius's but there clothes were changed. "Look! It's the twins!" Bill and Charlie yelled loudly from the other doorway to the kitchen. The twins glared at them in accompaniment with Sirius.  
  
"Remus, how could you possibly have gotten Scruffy hung over last night?" asked Harry. He grinned.  
  
"Nicks," he said evilly. Sirius shoved him off the chaor eh was sitting in. Remus ran upstairs and came back with a new shirt and khaki's for Sirius. "Change."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine then, you forced me to. Molly, please cover your eyes," Remus said, flicking his wand. He began changing Sirius in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Good Lord!" Percy said from the stairway. "At least I'm awake."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus performed a spell across the room. Every single messy hair mop was supposed to be neatened. Unfortunately, it didn't work on Harry. "Never worked on James either," Sirius said thoughtfully  
  
"And here I thought that some of Lily may have gotten into Harry's hair genes," Remus said with a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Hello, Lily's hair was wild too," Sirius said. "Poor boy was doomed from the start."  
  
"Oh stuff it, you great prat," Harry said.  
  
"I guess you're talking about our favorite old Marauders," Hermione said, walking into the kitchen with a grin. Ron eyed her up. She was wearing short black spandex shorts and a tight blue tank top that said Heaven on it in silver jewels.  
  
Harry looked behind her, expecting to see Ginny. Hermione sat down in between Ron and Harry. "She'll be down soon," she whispered so only Harry could hear. He went scarlet. Hermione laughed softly.  
  
Ginny bounded down the stairs about three minutes later, Harry's head snapped towards her. Everyone else was busy talking and/or eating. Ginny was amazing to Harry.  
  
She had on a pair of grey shorts that had 9 in the right corner. There were in pink stripes down the side with silver jewels on top. Her sweatshirt was pink and said Cutie on it. There were butterflies on the sleeves. Her socks her toe sock and were pink, pale pink, and white striped widthwise. They said I love (heart) boyz.  
  
Harry met her eyes and then they both quickly looked away. Ginny sunk into the only remaining seat, between Harry and Sirius. She felt Harry's hand brush against hers. He blushed bright red and quickly picked up a pancake with that same hand.  
  
Sirius leaned over to Ginny and whispered something that made her turn red. Harry glared at Sirius who grinned 'innocently.' All day Harry and Ginny were acting nervous around each other.  
  
As everyone got ready for lunch in Diagon Alley Harry went to Ginny's room. "Can I talk to you?" he asked softly. Ginny nodded.  
  
She was ready and walked outside with him. "Ginny, yesterday, why did you run?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me," she asked dryly, voice unreadable, eyes searching Harry's.  
  
"Be-because... because I love you," he said softly. 'There I did it. It's out.'  
  
Ginny stared at him before grabbing his collar and jerking him the 1 ½ inch between them. Her lips locked tightly over his. They kissed or what seemed like forever but could have only been minutes as they pulled back for air.  
  
"I love you too," Ginny said softly. They kissed again. She pulled him to her bed where they sat and snogged for a long while. They heard footsteps but ignored them  
  
"What is taking y-" but as Sirius caught sight of Ginny and Harry he shut up. He waited for several minutes before sighing and walking over. He pulled them apart. "Come ON!" he whined.  
  
"Sirius-" Harry began in a threatening voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I won't tell anyone but Remus," Sirius said. "NOW COME ON!"  
  
Ginny and Harry were blushing profusely as they entered the living room. Remus cast a spell to disguise Sirius as a young wizard visiting the Weasleys from Australia. His hair turned a sandy brown and his eyes a clear sea blue.  
  
"Crikey!" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" asked Ron, playing with her hands.  
  
"Never mind," Hermione said, brushing off the fact Ron had never seen a "classic" movie. He WAS a wizard. Harry and Dudley were sniggering.  
  
The Weasleys explained to Dudley how to flu. Then they went. Then Hermione and Remus. Next Harry. Then Dudley. Lastly, Sirius- or Aaron. (SUDS!!)  
  
Dudley was coughing up what seemed like a hair ball. "Didn't know you were a cat, mate," Ron said brightly. Dudley glared at him, finally spitting out a ball of paper.  
  
"It's better not to ask," Harry said as he saw Hermione open her mouth. Dudley shot him a glare too. Harry smirked.  
  
"Fred, George, Harry?" asked a familiar voice. The three quidditch player turned to face Oliver Wood, their former quidditch captain  
  
"Oliver!" they said together.  
  
"Who have you got with you?" he asked, gesturing to the people behind them.  
  
"Our whole family," Fred said.  
  
"Which includes Harry and Hermione of course," George said. Two people scowled. One just felt out of place.  
  
"And Remus," Harry said.  
  
"Professor Lupin?!"  
  
"Wood, pleasure to see you," Remus said.  
  
"McGonagall," said Sirius "Aaron" in a sing-song voice. Remus lunged at him. Wood's eyes got big. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"And that's Si-Aaron. Aaron Westers. He's the Weasleys twelfth cousin three times removed and by marriage," Harry said.  
  
"He'd be?" Wood said, pointing at Dudley.  
  
"Sorry, not used to him being here," Harry said. At this point Dudley grabbed a piece of bread from the counter and chucked it at Harry. "He's my cousin Dudley."  
  
"Dursley? As in the-" but Harry cut him off.  
  
"We came to a truce," he said quickly. Dudley was red. Wood looked as if he was about to ask something but thought better of it. He just shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry mate," George said.  
  
"No one will understand those two," finished Fred. Wood glared at "his" beaters.  
  
"Come on Wood," Remus said with a smile. "Can't you get them back, or are you like Si-Aaron?" Sirius punched him lightly in the ribs.  
  
"He's a real wolf sometimes," Sirius said. Remus punched him this time.  
  
"And they're living with us," Ginny said, sighing dramatically.  
  
"Right then.. So, what state is your Firebolt in Harry? Broken it yet?" asked Oliver, grinning.  
  
"No," Harry said glaring. "Hermione has yet to fly on it." Now Hermione was the one to chuck a roll at Harry.  
  
"Honestly," muttered Hermione crossly.  
  
"Oliver, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Professor Lupin!" exclaimed a familiar voice. They turned to see..  
  
A/N HEHEHEHEHEHE! Mawahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaahaahahha!!! Ok, I know how annoying cliffies are but this one isn't that big. 


	16. Past And Pain And Lies

Chapter 16*~~ Past and Pain and Lies*~~  
  
Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet were headed towards them. "What's up?" asked Alicia.  
  
"The ceiling," Sirius said. Remus hit him over the head.  
  
"You are an impertinent prat," Moony said matter-of-factly. Alicia and Angelina exchanged a look but shook it off.  
  
"Right then, want to come shopping with us?" asked Angelina to the twins.  
  
"Sure," said Fred.  
  
"We'll go," said George. (hehe) They turned to their Mum who nodded.  
  
"Thanks!" they said in unison. They grabbed "their" girl and walked away. Molly shook her head at her sons retreating backs.  
  
"Now then, on to the food," Sirius said. They walked outside and walked past many shops.  
  
"Here," Sirius and Remus said in unison. Harry gave them a questioning look. "This is where Lily and James used to go to eat whenever we were here." Harry nodded. They walked in. The man behind the counter looked positively delighted to see Remus.  
  
"Remus!" he said delightedly (I wonder why.). Remus grinned and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Mund, it's a pleasure to see you again," Remus said. He turned to introduce him. "Guys this is Mundungas (sp?) Fletcher. He was a Gryffindor the year under us." Harry grinned.  
  
"Am I loosing my marble or is that James?" Mund asked, looking at Harry.  
  
"You lost your marbles long ago and that's Harry," Remus said. Harry bit his lips and thought about what Remus had said. The year under them. He grabbed Mund's arm and pulled him down slightly so he could speak softly into his ear.  
  
"Mr. Fletcher, can you take us somewhere private?" he asked quickly. Mund looked at him oddly but nodded. He led them behind the counter and through a door. A few moments later they were in an office.  
  
"You can call me Mund. Harry, what is it you wanted to say?"  
  
Harry pushed Aaron (Sirius) over. "You know Sirius Black? Well, to make a VERY long story (4 chappies, thank you VERY much!!) short Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius and now we are going to prove Sirius innocent."  
  
"I never truly believed Sirius would betray Lily and James. Hell, he was the reason they ever really got together," Mund said.  
  
"Wow, his language is not affected by the presence of Molly Weasley," Sirius said. "By the way Mund, I'm Sirius in disguise."  
  
"Right then, I'll get you some lunch," Mund said. He led them to a large table in the corner where they were all seated. Once he took their orders Mund walked away to leave them to talk.  
  
"So?" Harry said.  
  
"So what?" asked Sirius.  
  
"What's the story with Mund?" said Ron exasperatedly.  
  
"Yeah, some of us aren't psychic," Dudley said.  
  
"Well, he was a Gryffindor the year under us," Remus said.  
  
"Duh, you said that," Hermione said.  
  
"Anyway, when he was a first year we planted firecrackers under his seat in the Common Room. Most people freaked when we did that but he laughed," Sirius said.  
  
"Every once in a while we'd let him help us with a prank. Of course he was always too scared to help us with one on Lily, Ara, and May," Remus said.  
  
"That's because they used to hex you really bad," Mund said, bringing their food over. "Unlike the rest of you Marauders I wasn't psycho."  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much," Sirius and Remus said in unison.  
  
"Speaking of Ara," said Remus. Sirius looked up.  
  
"How is everyone? When I heard about Ara..." he said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Th-that she d-died," Sirius stuttered, looking away.  
  
"And who said that?" said Remus with rage shaking in his voice. Sirius looked up.  
  
" Fudge. He came and told me one year after, well, you know."  
  
"That idiotic, coldhearted, lying, bastard!" Remus yelled. A great deal of people turned to look but Remus glared at them and they whirled around.  
  
"What are you on about and who on earth is May?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Arabella Figg was Harry's Mum's best friend. Her and May Gates. The three were inseparable. Sirius and Ara started dating in the fourth year and were together ever since. They had gotten engaged at Lily and James's wedding. Then Sirius went to Azkaban and you know. But Ara never filed for divorce or anything since they didn't have the chance to get married. I don't think she would have either," Remus said.  
  
"She died too soon to come and throw her ring to me. That was what Fudge said," Sirius repeated.  
  
"Like I said, Fudge is a lying bastard," Remus spat. "Ara is alive and well. May goes to see her a lot. I've seen Ara a few times. Sirius, she still has the ring on her finger." Sirius's eyes lit up, making much of the darkness from Azkaban disappear.  
  
"I say we go on an Ara hunt," Hermione said.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed about the fact my godfather was engaged to my baby-sitter?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Arabella Figg is my baby-sitter. She thought you were after me. But when she told me everything... there was this... thing in her voice that said she didn't believe her own words. And she was twisting a golden band with a ruby in the center around on her finger," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I was there too and I have to agree with Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't understand it. I thought she'd hate me and never speak to me again. And then I thought she was dead..." Sirius trailed off. He shook his head and grabbed some food.  
  
"Nothing could ever distract you from food," Remus said, rolling his eyes as he took food as well. The rest laughed and grabbed some.  
  
As the rest Flooed back later that evening, Harry and Ginny were last. "Ginny?" he asked softly. She turned to him with a smile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would... would you consider meeting me at the lake tomorrow? When no one else is there?" he asked softly. Ginny smiled as she locked her lips over Harry's.  
  
"Sure." They Flooed back together and kissed until they saw the Weasley's grate. Ginny smiled and walked off to her room as Harry, Ron, and Dudley discussed ways for them to get Ara and Sirius back together. If they were ever apart... 


	17. A Night Of Games Before The Game

Chapter 17*~~ A Night Of Games Before The Real Game  
Ginny stretched and climbed out of bed. She rushed over to Hermione, hopped onto the bed and started to shake Hermione awake. She groaned. "Ginny!" she whined. "Go away. You and the sun are EVIL!"  
  
"How do Parvati and Lavender get your lazy butt out of bed during the school year?" Ginny asked quizzically.  
  
"I have a REASON to get up then," Hermione moaned, rolling over.  
  
"And snogging my brother isn't a good enough one?" Ginny asked mischievously. Hermione kicked her from under the sheets, causing Ginny to topple off of the bed. "Hey!"  
  
"Hay is for horses," Hermione replied casually. Ginny glared and pulled her of the bed. Hermione screamed as she fell. They burst out laughing.  
  
Twenty minutes later the two had successfully picked out "perfect" outfits for their day. They figured that the three boys had discussed Sirius and Ara. Besides Dudley did have to go home. They might as well stay at the Dursleys for a little while and the leave at the end of the week.  
  
Hermione wore khaki shorts, a white, tight tank top with a monkey holding a glittery snowflake, and her hair was in a messy tear drop bun. Ginny was wearing frayed blue jean shorts, a low cut red shirt that said 'Seen my tiara anywhere?' in glittering gold letters, and her hair was in two braids.  
  
"So, what do you think they've got in store for good old Padfoot?" Ginny asked Hermione, as they sat on the counter eating out of the Captain Crunch Box. (they of course will not loose their figure for doing that, unlike me!)  
  
"Who knows, I just hope it's good," Hermione replied. They heard a loud thud.  
  
"Do boys ever stay in their actual bed?" asked Ginny, rolling her eyes. But when she was done her eyes had landed on two identical pitchers. They grinned at each other.  
  
Hermione filled them with water and charmed it icy cold as Ginny ran and got Dudley. He took the magical video camera and walked up and them, all moving stealthily quiet. Hermione opened the door and crept to Ron as Ginny went to Harry.  
  
Harry had managed to stay in his bed, but Ron was sprawled on the floor. They nodded and Dudley hit record. They dumped the water. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" They screamed in unison. Harry bolted out of bed and Ron rolled over until he hit his head on Dudley's bed.  
  
The three "vilans" were collapsed on t7eh floor laughing hysterically. "That was NOT funny!" screamed Ron.  
  
"OH, but it was, dear brother," Ginny choked out between her laughter.  
  
"Remember, what goes around comes around," Harry warned. He grabbed Ginny as she shrieked. Ron grabbed Hermione and they ran to the bathroom. They threw them in the tub and turned the water on icy cold. A delighted Dudley got this on tape as well.  
  
"And I escape, unharmed," he boasted. The four stood up and engulfed him in freezing hug tackles. He groaned.  
  
"So," Ron said later, as we were all seated around the kitchen. "We have a plan. We'll stay at Dudsies and Har-har's (hair hair) until the end of the week. During that period of time we'll be working on Ara and Sir."  
  
"Boys are SO predictable," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows in the Professor Lupin way.  
  
"We already knew your plan before you told us. But whatever, you ARE guys, as Mione already pointed out," Ginny said. They hopped down and started upstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" called Dudley.  
  
"To pack," the responded together. The three boys groaned. "SHUT- UP!!"  
  
***********************  
  
Three hours later they had left the rest a note and had read one from Remus saying he'd gone Rat Hunting and that Sirius was spending the day as Aaron with Mund.  
  
"Ready?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Like totally," Harry said in a girly voice. Ginny shoved him and he tripped on his tiny back pack. Each boy had a back pack. Each girl had a large duffel bag. They were circled around a small pot of purple powder.  
  
"Now, this is new and most wizards are not keen on trying it," Ron said.  
  
"That's because they're all afraid of change, but whatever," Ginny said.  
  
"It's something called Spin Dust (I read about it in another story.... can't remember whose but it's not mine!!). It's the same as Floo powder but without the fireplace," Ron finished. He grabbed some, threw it on all of them as said clearly, "Number Four Privet Drive Little Whining Surrey."  
  
A moment later they were in the Dursleys living room. "Home sweet home," Harry muttered. "Ron you can stay in my room because it's better than his," he said jerking his thumb to Dudley who stuck his tongue out. "Ginny you can sleep with Hermione or where ever."  
  
"I say, we play a few games," Ginny said after dinner. They were all on the floor of Harry's room. Each was engulfed in one of Dudley's books. Ginny and Hermione had read three, Harry one, Ron ¾ and Dudley ½.  
  
"Good idea!" Dudley said. He watched Harry go to his back pack and pull out an old and empty Butterbeer bottle. He laid it down.  
  
"Great," Hermione said evilly. "Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare!" Ginny and her high fived.  
  
"You first Harry," Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes and spun. It landed on Ron. He groaned.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare," he said.  
  
"I dare you," he leaned over and whispered to into his ear. Ron went red. He stood up and told Hermione to do the same. He kissed her and as he did he unclasped her bra.  
  
"Harry, you are so gross," Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes and kicked Harry's leg lightly. Ginny clasped her bra again and Hermione sat down.  
  
"That was weak," Hermione said.  
  
"Truth or Dare, MIONE?" asked Ron gleefully.  
  
"Truth," Hermione said  
  
"Who would you rather sleep with, Snape or Dumbledore?" he asked evilly. Hermione pretended to vomit.  
  
"I... I guess. D-Dumbledore," Hermione choked out. She pretended to faint before popping back up and spinning the bottle. "Harry!"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to," and she whispered something. Harry went really red. "Ginny, Harry, to the cupboard," Hermione cackled. They went downstairs to what was previously Harry's room.  
  
"What did she dare you?" asked Ginny as they locked them in.  
  
"I.. I have to give you three hickeys."  
  
"I won't mind," Ginny said, smiling. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"One on your bra line, one on your upper thigh and one on the hollow of your neck," Harry said.  
  
"Oh... Well, we might as well start," Ginny said, going red. Harry nodded and leaned over to her neck. After a few minutes a bold hickey stood out. Ginny pulled the side of her pajama pants down to reveal a piece of her upper thigh.  
  
Harry quickly made a red mark. Then she unbuttoned to top of her shirt partway, just till you could see the top of her dark blue bra. He met her gaze as he leaned over. Then in a few second he pulled back.  
  
"No one has to know we're done," Ginny said. Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss her. About five more minutes of snogging and they ran upstairs.  
  
"So?" Hermione said, evilly.  
  
"Done," Ginny said.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"You are so weird," Ginny said. She lifted up her head so the mark was more visible. She moved her shirt out of the way and pulled a small bit of pants down.  
  
"That was kind of wrong, Mione," Ron said, eyeing Harry with both an amused and evil eye.  
  
"Her idea," Harry defended.  
  
"Like you hadn't though of it," Hermioen muttered. Harry pushed her over and sat down.  
  
When the morning light hit the room it showed five teenagers sprawled across the room, a Butterbeer bottle in the middle. But today, the "game" began. And Arabella Figg had just cast her disguise spell and had taken out the bacon to cook. 


	18. The Game

A/N I'm not going ot ignore the fifth book but for those of you who aren't done stop reading this note. For those of you who have keep reading. Frankly I don't give a fuck if he dies. All of these stories are OUR ideas on Harry Potter. We could make Cedric alive if it pleased us. So get over it (I'm pretty sure none of you wanted him to die either) but I'll keep writing with Sirius. Unless otherwise noted Sirius Black got saved by someone and is alivein all of my stories. Thank you and god night.  
  
~~*Chapter 18*~~  
~~*The Game*~~  
  
Dudley walked around, careful not to wake anyone. He went and put on some clothes. (he was wearing pjs before) Then he walked back into Harry's room and threw stuff at them allto wake them up.  
  
"That was not liked," Hermione said groggily.  
  
"Who said I did anything to be liked?" asked Dudley. "Come on, we've got to go see Arabella Figg! We've got work to do!" This made Harry bolt up.  
  
"Hurry up!" he said. He made Hermione and Ginny leave and go change. He put on jeans and a green shirt. Ron put on jeans and borrowed Harry's midnight blue tank top. They walked odwn the hall with Dudley and banged on the girls' door.  
  
"Hurry up!" whined Ron.  
  
"We're girls, Ronald, we take a long time," Ginny said in an irritated voice.  
  
Ten minutes later the two came out. Hermione was wearing a red and black sideways checkered skirt and a tight black tank top. Ginny wore a pleaded black skirt with rhinestones along the top with a purple tank top. Their hair was in neat braids.  
  
"So where does she live?" asked Hermione as they went downstairs. They each grabbed and apple and scattered around the kitchen.  
  
"In number 2," Harry said before Dudley could. "What, I went there a lot."  
  
"Whatever. So anyways, Hermione, do you think she and Sir will fall back in love at first sight?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Girls," muttered Ron.  
  
"What was that, Ronald?" asked Hermione I a threatening tone.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's what I thought," Hermione said.  
  
"Alright, let's move in!" Ginny said. She raced towards the door and stepped calmly outside. The rest followed. "Number 2 is that way," Ginny said pointing.  
  
"We're off to see the Wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz!"Hermione chanted. Ginny giggled and joined in.  
  
"You guys should know that no one does anything weird on Privet Drive," Harry said quietly.  
  
"You'll be turned in to the police or something," Dudley added. Ron snorted. "What, my Mum did it when Mrs. Figg first moved here with her cats. I was a baby then and so was Harry but Dad told me."  
  
"Oh well, we're safe now," Hermione said, she was standing in the doorway to Number Two. She knocked tartly on the door. A moment later there were shuffling footsteps muttering words and more footsteps.  
  
The door handle turned and opened. There stood a wrinkled Mrs. Figg. "Yes?" she said, eyes fixed on Ginny and Ron. She glanced around and saw Hermione and Harry. She smiled, but scowled at Dudley, he held up crosses- which earned Hermione turning around and hitting him over the head.  
  
"We were wondering if we could come in," Ginny said politely.  
  
"Yes, of course," she said, stepping aside. The group of teenagers walked inside. "Harry, can you take them to the sitting room while I get some tea?"  
  
"Um... are there still cats?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but they'll behave better now. Stupid things were put off by my transfiguration of myself. Been a lot happier since I started changing back and forth," Ara said.  
  
"Well then, this way," Harry said. He led them to a large room filled with antique looking stuff. Cats lay all around. Ginny and Hermione promptly picked up one of the kittens and started playing with it.  
  
"Here we are," Ara said, returning with tea and cookies.  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny and Hermione together.  
  
"My worst nightmare come true!" moaned Ron. Hermione flung a rubber band at him. "Where in bloody hell did that come from?!"  
  
"RON!" Hermione and Ginny scolded him.  
  
"I heard much worse going to school with the Marauders. As a matter of fact I said much worse," Ara said smiling. "May I ask who you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"I knew THAT!"  
  
"Du-"  
  
"And I know who you are," Ara said glaring at Dudley. He gulped.  
  
"Oh, Harry came to a truce with him," Hermione said matter of factly. "Hermione Granger by the way. I can't remember if we were properly introduced. (actually I'm just to lazy to check)"  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley a-"  
  
"And I'm her brother Ron Weasley."  
  
"The Weasley? Your uncle went to school with us for a little while. Stupid prat kept hitting on me," Ara said. "Lily and May took care f him when he was in seventh year, however. Let me say he was never quite the same."  
  
"Which uncle?" asked Ron intrigued.  
  
"David."  
  
"Ooooooooooo, Uncle Dave is in trouble," Ginny said laughing.  
  
"I must ask, what brings you here?" asked Ara.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, you know Sirius Black?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Well, you know that ring on your finger? The one he gave you? I think he'd really like to know if you still want to keep it," Harry said. "Fudge told him you were dead but when Remus said he'd seen you before and May still hung out with you Sirius'ws dark eyes of Azkaban got a lot brighter."  
  
"S-Sirius,he still wants to marry me?" asked Ara, dry throughted.  
  
"Mrs. Figg, he never stopped loving you," Harry said. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Well, that idiot should know I still want to marry him. Oh, and Harry if you ever call me Mrs. Figg again, I'll hex you to Hong Kong. Ara is quite fine. I am your godmother."  
  
Harry's eyes popped out of his head. "Wow! Well, then, um, Ara, would you mind taking off you disguise?" Ara laughed and stood up. She muttered a few words and pointed her wand at herself and she transformed from the old woman in front of them.  
  
They gaped. Every last one of them. Her hair was a luscious, shiny, curly dark brown. Her complexion was lightly tan but not much. Her eyes were deep amber. She had long think eye lashes. Her lips were a full natural light pink. Her hands hung at her side in the elegant way of a ballerina's.  
  
"Wow," Dudley said. "That's a big difference."  
  
"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult," Ara mused.  
  
********************  
  
A few days later Hermione had all of her things in front of the fire place at Ara's. Dudley was standing there too. Hermione gave him a hug and a wrapped package.  
  
"I'll see you soon, and I'll owl my mum and dad letters to send you by muggle way," Hermione promised. Ron and him high fived.  
  
"I'll do the same, mate," Ron said, handing him another package. Ginny gave him a tight hug.  
  
"I'll send my letters with Harry of Hermione," she said. "I swear to send you pictures of everyone that you haven't met." She gave him a package as well.  
  
Harry bit his lip and gave him a quick cousinly hug. "Well, I guess I'll see you next summer. Hedwig knows to move quietly and not be seen around here. She can come to your window. Just listen for the rapping. I think I'll actually miss you."  
  
"Hopefully you won't be here next summer," Dudley said seriously as Harry handed him s package. Harry looked at him curiously. "That means Sirius would have been charged guilty."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, I guess you'll just have to visit," Harry said, shrugging. Dudley grinned. He watched as Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry Flooed to the Weasleys.  
  
"I'll be seeing you Dudley," Ara said, handing him a black kitten. She grabbed some powers and shooed her many cats into the fire place. "The Burrow!"  
  
Dudley sat down on her couch and opened his gifts. Hermione had given him a copy of Hogwarts, A History. Ron a bunch of Filibuster's wet start fireworks. Ginny gave him chocolate frogs and a little knitted cat toy, which Dudley promptly gave to his kitten. And Harry had given him something odd.  
  
There was a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans but there was a small carved wooden box. He opened it to find a bunch of vials. There was a piece of rolled up parchment on the side. 'Dudley, these are potions for different sicknesses and one for color changing. Change someone's hair at Smeltings for me! -Harry*~~'  
  
Dudley laughed. "I'll miss them Shadow, I really will." He rubbed the kittens belly. "Hmm, seemed I suddenly named you."  
  
**********************  
  
Harry grinned as he watched his godmother pace in the kitchen. "Ara, what are you doing?" he asked. It was six in the morning. He and Ginny had agreed to meet in the kitchen to talk about "them." However there was a slight problem. Ginny bounced down the stairs into the kitchen from the other side.  
  
"Ara?"  
  
"Oh, sorry you two. I'm just worried about today," she said. Ara slumped into a chair. "Sirius is coming back." She rubbed her temples. "God, I can't do this."  
  
"Oh yes you can," Harry said. He and Ginny sat down with her.  
  
"What if he-" Ara began.  
  
"Ara, Sirius would be more worried than you. Of course he doesn't know you're here," Ginny said.  
  
"Go to bed, you need rest and Sirius and Remus won't be here for another five hours," Harry instructed.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be the adult," muttered Ara. "Wait! What are you doing up?" she asked, halfway up the stairs. Harry and Ginny went scarlet. "Never mind." 


	19. A Heart's Longing

A/N I have now finished Book 5. I must say when I read the part about HIM I cried. I have no shame in saying so (unless you are Zippi, then forget I said that). I am also aware of who Arabella Figg is but I don't really care because this is my story and I'm using my imagination. Please do the same. Thank you and good night.  
  
Chapter 19*~~ A Heart's Longing*~~  
  
Harry sat looking at Ginny for the longest time as she made them hot chocolate. "What? You're starting to creep me out, Harry," Ginny said, setting the steaming mugs down.  
  
"You look really beautiful," Harry said softly. Ginny blushed.  
  
"Thank you, but we have more important things to talk about. Like us. Harry, what are we?"  
  
"Whatever you want us to be. I would like to.to be your boyfriend but it's up to you," Harry said, staring into his mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"I want that too," Ginny said happily. "But, there's the thing with telling everyone. And how we're going to do it. If we want this to work, we're going to have to tell them that we're together. You'll probably get slaughtered."  
  
"Not if we tell them with Sirius, Remus, and Ara there. They might be able to protect me. Besides, after we tell them, when I'm about to get killed, I can see about Flooing to Seamus's or Neville's. I'll write them in the morning and we can do it as soon as we get a response."  
  
"Great," Ginny said. She led him to the couch in the living room where she attacked him with kisses.  
  
************************  
  
There was a loud bang from the kitchen at seven the next morning. The working Weasleys were gone. The six students and Ara awoke with a start. "HONEY WE'RE HOME!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Why do you have to scream it you great prat," Harry mumbled, walking downstairs with Ron. Hermione and Ginny were close behind.  
  
"Because it was fun," Sirius said simply. He and Remus sat down in the kitchen.  
  
"Any luck?" Ginny asked, making tea with her wand and giving it to the two "men."  
  
"We saw him once but the great betraying bastard got away," Remus said tiredly.  
  
"We'll get him," Harry reassured the two. They nodded. There were footsteps on the stairs. Sirius looked up and his mug shattered on the floor.  
  
"Ara?" he croaked.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly, looking at the ground. Then she looked up with a stern expression. "Clean that up this instant! My cats are here! The last thing I need is for them to choke and die!"  
  
"Oooh, the cats!" Sirius said dramatically.  
  
"Hey, you weren't the one forced to look at albums of them for years!" Harry said.  
  
"Ouch, that must have been torture," Remus said wincing.  
  
"Oh, knock it off," snapped Ara. "I see you haven't changed."  
  
"Thank you," Remus said, toasting her. She rolled her eyes. She muttered something only Lupin could hear. "Say that again, I dare you!"  
  
"So what did they do to get you here?" asked Sirius. He had cleaned up his spilled coffee and shattered mug.  
  
"They told me you still wanted to marry me," Ara said quietly. Sirius bolted up. He stared at her for a long time. He saw her eyes meet his steadily. He rushed over to her and kissed her emotionally.  
  
"Ew, get a room," Remus said.  
  
"Be quiet, it's sweet," Hermione said, pointing her wand at him.  
  
"Girls," muttered Ron.  
  
"Nidarcia," Hermione said. Ron was wearing a frilly pink dress.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he exclaimed. "You are so dead if you don't change me back."  
  
"Mmm, was that a threat?"  
  
"Judorlid," Harry said. Ron was in jeans and a black tank top now.  
  
"Harry!" whined Hermione.  
  
"How about we get May?" asked Sirius mischievously, looking at Remus. "I haven't seen her ring in many years." Now Remus was scarlet.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Aw, come on, they know I'm engaged," Sirius said.  
  
"Why didn't the two of you ever get married?" asked Ara.  
  
"We... we just never felt it was right. I guess now we'll actually do it," Remus said.  
  
"Graphics," George said coming downstairs.  
  
"There are ickle kiddies here," Fred added. Ara snorted as she sat down. Sirius took the seat in between her and Remus.  
  
"You shouldn't talk of yourself as such," Remus said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yes, you have just become of age," Sirius agreed.  
  
"Yeah, well, they don't act it," Ginny said.  
  
"Don't worry, Remus never did and he turned out fine," Ara said reassuringly.  
  
"Excuse me," Sirius said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well, it's the truth," Ara said patiently. "Oh, come off it, you know he's always been more grown up."  
  
"Don't look at me," Remus said, sipping his tea. "I didn't say anything."  
  
"That's because you are above such taunts," Sirius said resolutely.  
  
"Whatever," Ara said. "Believe what you will. Now, as I'm the only adult here, I'll be taking care of you 'ickle kiddies'"  
  
"And what do you have planned?" asked Ron, opening cupboards until he found what he was looking for. He started eating the chocolate bars he had just located.  
  
"Nothing. But I will soon. Soon as in right now. Harry, Ginny, you two go clean up the attic. I'll send Ron and Hermione along as they're done mapping out the new set up of the house. Fred, George, you and Sirius and Remus are going to make a list of everything in this kitchen. I'll take to the basement. Sirius, Remus, when you've finished up here you can either help the twins with their joke shop or help me in the basement."  
  
The two saluted her and watched everyone go their separate ways. "I thought I'd give you two some time alone," Ara muttered as Harry and Ginny passed. They grinned at her in thanks.  
  
Harry followed Ginny up the flights of stairs. Their house was noticeably much larger. Ginny bit her lip. "There is a set of steps on each side of Ron's room. There used to only be one," she moaned.  
  
"Here," Harry said. He pulled out his wand. He altered the four point spell a little and the wand spun in his hand. It pointed towards the one on the right. Harry shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of the Third Task.  
  
"Great, come on. The attic has all sorts of cool stuff. Even with Ron and Hermione's help it'll take about two weeks to clean," Ginny said as they pounded up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, lately Percy's been sort of avoiding being alone together," Harry said as they reached the door at the top. Ginny sighed as she tried opening the door.  
  
"We never mention it anymore but Dad and Percy had a row at the beginning of the summer. It was pretty bad. Percy was insisting you were a crazy attention seeking deranged boy who didn't know he was making up a story.  
  
"Dad told Percy that he should know you better. Well, it got really ugly. Percy ended up storming out of the house. He Apparated as soon as he'd got far enough away for the deAparating charms to work- we've been boosting up security so Dumbeldore'd let you stay here.  
  
"Anyways, Percy stayed away for a week. Then he came back and avoided Dad. They've never really talked about it again. Percy was steaming about the things Dad said about Fudge. Then you came and I think Percy realized how ludicrous he was being.  
  
"I guess he feels guilty about what he said and can't be along with you. GOD DAMMIT!" Ginny cried in frustration. She was still trying to get the door open. "Why would someone lock this?!"  
  
"Here," Harry said. He pulled out the knife Sirius had given him and stuck it in the lock. He turned it and the attic opened. It was dusty and had the traditional attic look. There was no sign of the ghost.  
  
"Well, we'd better get started on this," Ginny said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't sound too excited," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"You may find a magical attic but it isn't remotely interesting for me," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Harry said.  
  
"You know, it's bigger than before," Ginny said thoughtfully.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why," Harry said, once again being sarcastic. Ginny whacked him over the back of his head.  
  
"You know," Ginny said, walking over to a trunk and sitting on top of it.  
  
"I know what?"  
  
"I can think of something better to do for a little while," Ginny said mischievously.  
  
"Really? What's that?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"This," Ginny said. She leaned over and kissed him. Harry didn't try to stop her.  
  
Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat and they leaped apart. The twins stood in the doorway, looking directly at them. "Shit," Harry muttered.  
  
"Aw, ickle Harry and ickle Ginny!" squealed Fred.  
  
"Caught snogging!" added George.  
  
"Now what is to be done about this?"  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"That I'll hex you to next week if you tell anyone," Ginny said, glaring at them. They held up crosses.  
  
"We have no intention of telling anyone," George reassured her.  
  
" Yeah, we don't want to set Ron on a spaz session. You can do that," Fred said.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said. They couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.  
  
"Now, leave so we can continue," Ginny ordered. She returned to kissing Harry as the twins turned and left. 


	20. Telling Them

Chapter 20*~~ Telling Them*~~  
  
Harry and Ginny had just gotten to work when Hermione and Ron came up. "What on earth have the two of you been doing up here for half an hour?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny and Harry said at the same moment. They cracked a grin and turned back to the box they were digging through.  
  
"Snogging?" whispered Hermione, crouching in between them. They went scarlet and glared at her. Hermione went on the opposite side of the box with Ron. They started digging through it.  
  
"Why have you saved almost every front page of the Daily Prophet?" asked Harry. The box was full of them.  
  
"Our great-great-great grandfather started collecting them when he was seven and we've kept the tradition alive. There's about 200 years worth of front pages in this box," Ron explained.  
  
"See, the outside is small but Dad put the same expanding charm that's on the Ministry cars on these," Ginny explained. Harry nodded. Hermione was gazing at one of the papers with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's an article on your parents before they died," Hermione said quietly. "They destroyed the Sword of Time."  
  
"The what?" asked Harry and Ron. Ginny rolled her eyed.  
  
"The Sword of Time was a weapon that Merlin made. It was the most powerful weapon but it could be used for good and evil. No one knows what it does because no one alive now was alive then.  
  
"But if your parents destroyed it that means they must have known what is did," Hermione said to Harry. "It says here that they used the magic of the flower, the animal, and the ember. Oh, I have NO idea what that means!"  
  
"No one does," Ron said. "That's all that Harry's Mum and Dad would say about tic when they were asked."  
  
"Maybe Sirius, Remus, and Ara know something," Ginny said thoughtfully.  
  
"When Sirius and I spent the first night here he gave me a key to another Gringott's vault. Maybe there are some answers in there. He said it was all the stuff that they didn't want with them when they went into hiding," Harry said.  
  
"That sounds quite interesting," Hermione said truthfully.  
  
"We can go after we've finished the attic," Ginny said.  
  
"Let's set this aside and we can make shelves or something for them," Harry suggested.  
  
"Harry, this one is the whole Prophet of the day after. you know, the day your parents died," Ron said, handing it to him. The picture showed his parents holding him in front of their house.  
  
He felt his throat tighten. "I've never seen this picture," Harry said croakily.  
  
"Snape gave it to them," Ginny said.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Ron.  
  
"I had detention with him last year and he made me clean his file cabinet. I found it fallen out of the envelope. I took out the parchment that was in there. Harry's dad was apologizing for something. I didn't have time to read what because I heard Snape in the hall," Ginny explained.  
  
"It's kind of creepy, Snape having a picture of my family I've never seen before," Harry said. A shiver went up his back. He felt Hermione's warm hand rest on it. He smiled weakly at her in thanks. She grinned back.  
  
"Hey, Ron, it's Uncle Ian's school trunk! I had forgotten we were keeping it," Ginny said, dragging over a canary yellow trunk with black stripes.  
  
"Why exactly is it canary yellow?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Uncle Ian was Mum's brother. He was a Hufflepuff. Always liked to sport his house colors he did," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, you can't remove the paint and it we paint over it the paint will fall off in two hours," Ginny said. "That's why none of us ever used it."  
  
"All you have to do is find out which color charm and which irremovable charm is on it," Hermione said. "It's quite simple. Then you counter them. Maybe it'll say inside. Let's open it."  
  
"Whatever's inside was heavy," Ginny said as she fumbled with the latch. "Oh great, he sealed it with that stupid password spell."  
  
"What password spell?" asked Harry, leaning down to help her.  
  
"You have to say that Hufflepuff is better than whatever your house is," Ron said. "He uses it on tons of stuff. Gin, I said t last time."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"That would be incorrect as I did."  
  
"It's so your turn."  
  
"Like hell it is."  
  
"Oh, go to the bloody god forsaken hell yourself," Ginny snapped. Hermione groaned.  
  
"Shut-up up! God, I'll do it for crap's sake," she said. "Hufflepuff is greater than Gryffindor."  
  
The trunk's locks started clicking and unlocking. Ginny lifted the top off. There was a pile of black robes folded neatly on top. Right under them was a canary yellow quidditch robe.  
  
"You get to keep them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, if you do you have to pay for them," Hermione said. They all looked at her. "What, I know a lot about quidditch. You just disgust me on how long you can talk about it."  
  
"Whatever," Ginny said. "Now to the interesting stuff!"  
  
"Books are not interesting," Ron said firmly. Hermione glared at him. They took out Ian's text books. There were a few books on quidditch and a few adventure stories.  
  
"It's Uncle Ian's diary!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"A man keeping a diary," Hermione said dramatically. "How adorable." They opened the pages and started reading about pranks and other things.  
  
A while later they were digging through his knickknacks at the bottom. "It's a battery," Hermione said, playing with the little thing.  
  
"This is a neat stone," Harry said. It was a sleek shiny pitch black stone. It was perfectly shaped and had a red ruby in the center.  
  
"I don't remember seeing that," Ron said. "Uncle Ian never talked about it."  
  
"It's amazing, that's for sure," Ginny said, running a finger over it.  
  
"Do you think Ana knows about it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Maybe it was Aunt Virginia's," Ginny breathed.  
  
"Would you please explain yourselves," Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"Uncle Ian was dating a Slytherin girl named Virginia Goldmann. She ended up training to be an Auror," Ron began. "She took some time off a year before I was born to have a baby. That's our cousin Anastasia."  
  
"Then three weeks after Harry's defeated V-Voldem-mort, she went searching for Death Eaters that had killed her great aunt. Aunt Virginia was murdered. That's why my name is Virginia. Mum named me after her," Ginny finished.  
  
"There's a picture of her in here," Hermione said. "Well, it must me her." She handed them a photo of a boy with sienna colored hair and blue eyes holding a girl with pitch black hair streaked with bright red. Her eyes were a vibrant orb blue.  
  
"She was pretty," Harry said, looking at the picture.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said quietly. "She was my godmother. She left me a letter before she died. I can't open it until I turn 17."  
  
"Denied," chorused Hermione and Ginny. Suddenly there was a tapping aat the window. Harry let Hedwig in. She landed on the floor and held her leg out. Harry took off the letter and read it quickly.  
  
"Why don't we go make dinner?" Harry suggested to Ginny. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her downstairs.  
  
"What did Seamus say?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Dean's over right now. I can come over anytime. Just Floo to Home of the Sawsr. Odd name for your house," Harry said. "So tomorrow morning we'll get to it." Ginny nodded.  
  
**************************  
  
Harry nervously clutched the Floo powder behind his back. The entire Weasley family was sitting there. Sirius, Remus, and Ara were smirking from the couch. He glared at them.  
  
"Okay, Harry and I have to tell you something really important," Ginny said.  
  
"We're dating and we're really serious about it," Harry finished. The twins started laughing like crazy, Molly fainted, Aruthur's mouth dropped, Charlie and Percy sat stunned, Bill moved his mouth- open shut open shut, and Ron stared. Then he shot up.  
  
"Now is your cue," Ginny said. Harry kissed her lips quickly as Ron started towards them. He threw the powder into the fireplace and said,  
  
"House of the Sawsr!" In a burst of green flame Harry disappeared.  
  
He shot out of a marble fire place, covered in green soot. He coughed and felt around for his glasses. As he put them on Seamus leaned over him. "You okay mate?" Seamus asked smirking.  
  
"Don't get smart with me," Harry snapped. He got up and brushed the green embers off.  
  
"I don't think he can accomplish that," came a girl's voice from the couch.  
  
"Eat dung, Cyl," Seamus said, glaring at her. Harry watched her put the book down, raise her wand, and mutter something. Seamus fell down under the jelly legs hex.  
  
"Ooh, nice one," Dean said, walking in.  
  
"Not to be rude but who are you?" Harry asked the girl.  
  
"Cylix (Sill icks) Amanda Finnigan," she said. She hopped up and shook his hand.  
  
"You look like you'd be of age for Hogwarts," Harry said. "And you look really familiar."  
  
"I should. I'm a Gryffindor third year. You must not have been at the sorting ceremony," Cylix said.  
  
"Seamus never talks about you," Harry said, sitting down.  
  
"That's because all they did was hex each other until this summer," Dean said. "They still do it but not with the same passionate hatred."  
  
"Thanks Thomas," Seamus said, standing up. Cyl had performed the counter.  
  
"No problem," Dean said. He flung himself into a chair. "So, you said you'd tell us why you had to get away from the Burrow when you go here."  
  
"Ginny and I are dating. We just told them so I kind of had to run from Ron," Harry said easily. His blush gave him away.  
  
"AWW HOW CUTE!" the three said together. Harry went scarlet.  
  
"Why is this place House of the Sawsr?" he asked.  
  
"It stands for House of the Strange And Weird Sibling Rivals. It's really House of the S.A.W.S.R. but you can Floo here by saying Sawsr," Seamus said.  
  
"It was our aunt's," Cyl added. "She lets us use it in the summer because she and out uncle go on trips. They're brother and sister and fight all the time. But then they flip if someone insults the other."  
  
"That's why we've gotten over out rivalry. You do not want to end up like Sandy and Mitch," Seamus said. Harry smiled but just then ron Flooed into the fireplace, followed by Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny. Arthur and Molly Apparated in.  
  
"Shit," Harry said quietly. Cylix started cracking up. Dean and Seamus leapt behind the couch. Ginny glared at her brothers while Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist which was holding his wand. 


	21. Two Sets Of Brothers

Chapter 21*~~ The Two Sets Of Brothers*~~  
  
Harry stood rooted to the spot. His eyes were wide and they flew around the room. "How... where, oh shit," Harry said, sinking into a chair. Ginny made to move towards him but Charlie caught her.  
  
She glared at her brother. "Let- me- go!" she snapped. In reply he froze her body so only her face could move. She glared harshly at him. He smiled charmingly. There was another burst of Floo.  
  
Soon Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black stood in the room. "Now everyone calm down," Ara said.  
  
"Calm down! My bloody betrayer of a best friend snogs my bloody sister! Like bloody hell I'm going to calm bloody down!" Ron yelled. Cylix was rolling on the ground in laughter. Dean and Seamus were staring open mouthed at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Professor Lu-" but Dean never finished his unheard words.  
  
"I'm not a bloody three year old!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I-I really like Ginny," Harry stuttered. "I love her as a matter of fact."  
  
"How sweet," squealed George.  
  
"Like a fairy tale," Fred added. Bill sniggered. Charlie, Percy, and Ron glared at the three.  
  
"Are you not put off by the fact Harry has been snogging our little sister?" Percy said coolly.  
  
"Not particularly," Bill said.  
  
"I mean there was the whole meeting in the kitchen thing," Fred said.  
  
"And then the snogging in the attic," George concluded.  
  
"NOT HELPING!!!!" Ginny and Harry yelled together.  
  
"Keep your robes on," George said.  
  
"Yes, Harry behave yourself," Fred added.  
  
"Oh be nice," Remus said, grinning. "Although........."  
  
"You bloody traitor," Harry said, eyes narrowed. Ron was fighting Hermione off of him. Charlie was searching his robes for his wand and Percy was muttering and writing on parchment.  
  
"But that's Moony not Wormtail," Padfoot said, smiling. Ara broke into giggles. Then went Remus and then Sirius.  
  
"GET OFF!" Ron yelled at Hermione. She glared.  
  
"Ginny isn't a little girl. She and Harry really like each other. You heard Harry, he LOVES her!" Hermione screamed. Arthur watched the seen amusedly with his wife, they let the young teenagers play it out.  
  
Ron threw Hermione off. Three of the brothers shot spells at the same time. Fred and George countered one and Bill another but Ron's hex was speeding straight towards Harry.  
  
"Difenario," he said quietly. The hex bounced off a semi transparent golden wall. He looked hard at Ron. Hermione was glaring at all of the brothers. Morely at the three against the couple.  
  
"Now is hexing really needed?" Sirius asked, sounding genuinely worried.  
  
"Yes," said three voices. Hermione's eyes were blazing with rage. Not to mention Ginny's, but Ginny couldn't move.  
  
"All of you listen, and you listen good," Hermione said, her voice filled with cool, calm anger. "Virginia May Weasley is no longer a little girl. She's a teenager and she's got the curves to prove it. All of you should be happy Harry realized it before someone like Malfoy did.  
  
"You all need to get over the whole kill-anyone-who-loves-our-little- sister stage because it's old and it's way time to be over. Ginny and Harry are in love and none of you are going to stop them. One way or another they'll be together. It's fine if you are concerned about Ginny but make sure you don't go overboard or one day you might not be concerned about the right thing or person and she may be gone.  
  
"I suggest you all come to grips with Harry and Ginny's relationship. You can warn Harry but keep yourselves in line," Hermione finished icily. She pointed her wand at Ginny. "Morbiddurad."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said as she was able to move next to Hermione. "You heard her and everything she said was true." She walked defiantly over to Harry and sat in his lap.  
  
"Alright then, I say we have a little chat with Harry dear," Fred said.  
  
"Yes, we still must be big brothers," George finished. Harry gulped and Ginny laughed. Fred, George, and Bill shot him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Dean, Seamus, and whoever that girl is are going to stay here and watch you," Ginny said as she and Hermione walked out.  
  
"Now Harry," Bill said.  
  
"You see, Ginny's our little sister," Fred said.  
  
"And," George started.  
  
"If you hurt her," Charlie said.  
  
"We may have to break some laws," said Percy. Odd coming from him.  
  
"And kill you," Ron finished bluntly.  
  
"Right, just to let you know I have no desire to hurt her," Harry said.  
  
"Come back in!" called Arabella. Ginny and Hermione trooped in.  
  
"Anyone dead?" Hermione asked, flinging herself onto a chair.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Ron, cooled off. He sat next to Hermione and she rested against him.  
  
"Who are all of you?" asked Cylix.  
  
"Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ara Figg, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Charlie, Percy, Bill, and Ginny," Harry said. "That's Cylix Finnigan. She's a third year."  
  
"Going into fourth," she said defiantly.  
  
"Cyl, you-" Seamus started.  
  
"Didn't you come to this place to make peace?" asked Dean suddenly. "Good God, just shut the hell up before she hurts you beyond repair."  
  
"Oooooooh," Cylix jeered.  
  
"You watch it too," Dean said.  
  
"Cylix has a crush on Colin Creevey," Seamus announced.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Cylix. She lunged at her brother, snarling and thrashing her long nails. Dean grabbed her arms as she tried to reach him.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" yelled seven voices yelled. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Ara, Fred, and George were rolling on the ground with laughter. After they had gotten Cylix calmed down they were sitting around.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Dean said sitting bolt up right. "SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
"Yeah, we wanted to know why the hell you guys would take a murderer in," Seamus said looking and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Especially one that looked so grubby," Cylix added.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled, jumping up. The rest were all laughing their heads off.  
  
"She has a point, Padfoot," Ara said.  
  
"You did NOT just say that, Ara," Sirius hissed. He grabbed Ara and began tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"Before they start snogging!" Harry said loudly. They stopped and snogged just to annoy him. "No, Sirius is innocent. He's my godfather and was framed by Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that sure explains a lot," Cylix said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't even really know you," Harry said, rolling his own eyes.  
  
"Cylix Finnigan, favorite color- blue, favorite band- Savage Garden, favorite food- Ramon, favorite celebrity- Orlando Bloom, Gryffindor, top-of- the-class. There, now you know me," Cylix replied  
  
"Guess we know where the brains in the family went," Hermione said 'sweetly.' Seamus stuck his tongue out at her. "How mature."  
  
"You guys wanna come to the Burrow. We can have a giant party or something," Ron said.  
  
"We have work tomorrow, Ron," Mr. Weasley said. "Bill and Charlie have jobs here for the summer but you do realize you'll have no supervision?"  
  
"We'll be there," Sirius said.  
  
"You do realize you'll have no supervision," Bill repeated his father's words.  
  
"Thank you for all of your confidence," Sirius said.  
  
"I'll be there," Ara said.  
  
"Alright then," Mrs. Weasley said. Sirius and Remus sputtered. "You can have a party but they'll need some form of entertainment. The Marauders can deal with that. You three can come and stay over."  
  
"Just watch them," Mr. Weasley said. "And I guess Molly and I can go on our second honeymoon. We've never gone yet because of our kids. If you wouldn't mind Ara could you watch them for two weeks?"  
  
"Mind, I watch Harry all the time," Ara said proudly.  
  
"THE CATS!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY WHILE YOU CAN!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Guess this means the attic gets to wait," Ginny said happily. She was sitting in the big chair with Harry. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. Every one in a while one of the opposing brothers would look at them oddly and then shake their heads.  
  
"Let's go!" Cylix said, snapping her book shut. She strode over to the fire place and grabbed a jar. "Come on then!"  
  
Ginny made to get up but Harry wouldn't let go. "Knock it off," she said laughing. He shook his head like a little child and pulled her closer. She whacked at his arm and he started tickling her. After a while Ginny was laughing on the ground. Harry hopped up.  
  
"Ginny," he said in a scandalized voice. "Quit messing around, we have to get home!" She glared and pulled him to the ground. She kissed him before pulling them both up. Harry stuck his tongue out. She imitated the gesture.  
  
A/N I hope u liked it! I know the attack wasn't that big but ya know.... Right, off to typ some more!!!!!!! =) REVIEW! 


	22. Starry Sky

Chapter 22*~~ Starry Sky*~~  
  
Harry smiled. Everything was calm as he lay there staring at the stars. Suddenly he heard three pairs of feet moving towards him. He felt Ginny lay down next to him. Ron and Hermione, hands intertwined, fell on his other side.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" Ginny said softly. She laid her head on his chest. Her eyes were fixed on the starry night sky.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said quietly. Hermione was curled up in Ron's arms. Soon the two were asleep. Ginny smiled at Harry. She leaned over and picked up a notebook. Taking a pen from Hermione's bag that lay at her feet she started writing silently. "Done?"  
  
"Yes," she said. Harry grabbed the notebook before Ginny could stop him. He began to read.  
  
I look at the sky,  
  
And what I see  
  
Seems much more than what I could be.  
  
An endless distance  
  
Full of hopes and dreams,  
  
But is it made of a single star or many teams?  
  
A space of lights and wonders  
  
They go so far,  
  
But do I really have a guiding star?  
  
Standing out against the dark  
  
A burning ball of my own flame  
  
Very different, not the same.  
  
Tell me starry, starry sky  
  
Do I sparkle and shine?  
  
With something that's only mine?  
Harry looked at Ginny for a long while. Just looked. She shifted uneasily under his hard gaze. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Is this about your brothers?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the notebook. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. It was just inside me and I let it out," Ginny replied after a moment. "I never really know what it's about right away. It's just there."  
  
"The answer is yes," Harry said quietly.  
  
"What answer?"  
  
"The answer to your question. You are very special. I love you," Harry said. He leaned over and kissed Ginny. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a while they woke Ron and Hermione up and they headed inside to go to sleep.  
  
***********************************  
  
May Gates was staring out at the stars as she heard a pop behind her. She spun around, wand clutched tightly in her hand. "Hello, May," Remus greeted happily.  
  
"Don't DO that!" she snapped. "You scared me to death."  
  
"But your'e still breathing," Remus pointed out. May slapped him lightly.  
  
"It's been a year and a half. Where have you been?" she asked quietly.  
  
"With Sirius," Remus said carefully.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He's innocent," Remus said.  
  
"I know that you idiot! Ara told me," May said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Then why did you say what and why?" asked a confused Remus.  
  
"What as in what kind of excuse is that?! All you had to do was stop for a few moments so I would know if your still loved me! And why didn't you? Don't you still-" but May was forced to stop as Remus had pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"How could you think," Remus said hoarsely as he hugged her close. "For even an instant I didn't love you?"  
  
"I... never mind," May said softly. She hugged him closer as she started crying.  
  
"May, what's wrong?" Remus asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"I've missed you so much," she choked out. Remus tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Marry me," he said gently.  
  
"What?" she asked, still clutching him tightly.  
  
"Marry me!" Remus repeated. May smiled into his shoulder.  
  
"Sure," she said. Remus smiled happily. "As long as you do your own laundry." Remus laughed.  
  
The next morning Remus and May met Sirius (as Aaron though) and Ara in London. There they went about purchasing a gift for the kids. "So are you coming to stay?" asked Sirius excitedly.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" May said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Professor Lupin!" said a surprised female voice. They turned to see Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Kayla Banks (Padma's best friend).  
  
"Hello, Lavednerm Parvati, Padma, Kayla," Remus said with a smile. His fingers were intertwined with May's. Suddenly May broke into giggles. Remus rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"What NOW!"  
  
"Sorry, I still haven't grasped the fact you were a professor," giggled May.  
  
"I'm so glad to see how much confidence you have in me," Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome," she said and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should thank you more often," eh said. May whacked him. "Roar."  
  
"Hello, I'm May," May said to the four girls.  
  
"You seem to have an effect on Professor Lupin," Padma said.  
  
"That would be me," Sirius said. He leaned closer. "Shhh, I'm Sirius Black. Percy is the only Weasley who knows what we're doing that has off today and he just CAN'T get away from Penny."  
  
"Sirius Black?" squeaked Kayla.  
  
"Don't worry, he doesn't lash out and kill at random," Ara said.  
  
"Yeah, only if you're Pettigrew," May said. "That's when Remus gets scary too."  
  
"Gee, how sweet," Remus said.  
  
"Well, our Mum'll be getting worried," Parvati said. She eyed Sirius apprehensively. "We'll see you sometime."  
  
"I believe that's sooner than you think," Remus said with a smile.  
  
A/N I know that was really short but that's a much as you get for right now. I'm working hard on the next chapter! 


	23. The Pool Party Begins

A/N There are a lot of characters I made up in here. The RIPs are in honor of Ian and James who died in a car crash a few months ago when they hit a tree. They went to high school with my sisters.  
  
Chapter 23*~~ The Pool Party Begins*~~  
  
May was seated at the table when the hot and sweaty kids trooped in from playing quidditch. They stared. "Are you May?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, you must be Harry," she said with smile. She quickly shook each person's hand. "Sirius and Remus have ordered a lock down. Seems that now none of you are allowed to leave this house. Your parents have all sent their approval."  
  
Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, and Seamus and Cylix Finnigan were over to play quidditch. Lee, Fred, George, Dean, and Seamus had just been killed by Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Cylix. Fred and George insisted this was because they weren't beaters.  
  
"You mean we're stuck inside?" groaned Seamus.  
  
"Yup, but it's starting to storm so you'll recover. Ara brought her big screen TV over from her house. You can watch a movie. There's me and Ara's combined collection over there," May said.  
  
"Thanks!" said the three girls. They rushed over and began picking out a movie. They insisted that everyone be showered and changed before the boys could know what movie they had chosen.  
  
"So?" Dean said.  
  
"It's Miss Congeniality," Ginny announced.  
  
"A chick flick," groaned Lee.  
  
"No, it has guns and crap, thank you very much," Hermione said.  
  
"The only date Dudley has ever been on was when he went to Piers's house with his date and they had to watch this," Harry said. "That was actually four days ago, he sent me a letter. He said it was a pretty good movie."  
  
"See!" Cylix said. She popped the movie in before ordering Seamus out of her arm chair.  
  
After the movie they let the boys pick one out. It ended up The Matrix. Then Ara and May told them to come and eat. The next morning it was still pouring. They spent the day playing games and reading. It was lucky that the next day was bright and sunny because Remus and Sirius said that the lock down was over.  
  
"Thank GOD!" Fred said.  
  
"I thought it would never end," George said.  
  
"Go out back," suggested Sirius. They all trooped out and froze. "Like it?"  
  
There was a giant in ground pool behind the transformed Weasley home. Surrounding it was a large patio with lawn chairs and a bar strip and everything. There was even a little straw hut that had all sorts of chilled goodies inside. "It's awesome!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Totally," Hermione affirmed. Ron laughed at her choice of words. He received a hit from both Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"POOL PARTY!" they all said a moment later.  
  
"We'll have to send out invitations," Cylix said.  
  
"We have to invite EVERYONE!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"We've set up "bunk houses" behind that clump of trees so your friends can stay for your two week party," Remus said, grinning.  
  
"TWO WEEKS! YESSS!"  
  
"Though you'd like that," Ara said.  
  
"So, was the lock down worth it?" asked May, grinning.  
  
"YES!" They all went back inside to send out invitations. Then they went shopping for food and suits.  
  
The next morning they were all outside when people started arriving. Some through Floo, others by car, and others by the Knight Bus. (R is for Ravenclaw, H for Hufflepuff, G for Gryffindor and S for Slytherin)  
  
The Flooers were Alicia Spinnet (G) , Angelina Johnson(G), Katie Bell(G), Parvati (G) and Padma Patil (R) , Susan Bones(R), Penelope Clearwater(R), Amara Keishi(H) , Cho Chang(R), Ian Davis (RIP) (G), James Behl(RIP) (H), and Ernie McMillan(H).  
  
Those who got rides were Collin(G), Dennis(G), and Sandy Creevey, Shapphire (R) and Diamond (R) Glass, Justin Flitch-Fletchly(H), Hannah Abott(H), Kara (R) and Daniel(G) Moon, David Peters(H), Eric Dario(S) , and Chris Pitters(H).  
  
The whole first floor and some of the second floor was taken up of the Knight Bus by Charmin(G) and Gredda Kingsley(R), Alex(R) and Andy (R) Bulmer, Mandy Deportees(H), Fleur Delacour, Cassandra Hannah(R), Arianna and Draco(S) Malfoy, Emily(G) and Zachary Vial(S), Pansy Parkinson(S), and Millicent Bullstrode(S).  
  
"Why did we send invitations to Slytherins?" asked Ron as he saw Pansy walk out with Millicent.  
  
"We invited Zach and Eric because they are nice," Hermione said.  
  
"They probably told Malfoy and them," Harry said as Draco got off. The Slytherins that had not been exactly invited didn't talk to them for the first three hours.  
  
"Welcome to the Burrow's Pool Party! Have fun and please get messy. Oh, yes, as you all probably know Sirius Black is in the Weasleys' custody so you may see him around here," Harry said, his voice magically enhanced. "So, you have to deal with it. He's really not an evil murderer. But he is psycho."  
  
"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!" yelled Sirius. He grabbed his godson and threw him into the pool. "PARTY!" He and Remus started towards Ara and May. The two girls began to back away.  
  
"REMUS LUPIN IF YOU EVEN-!" but Remus had already thrown May into the pool as Sirius threw Ara. It was a good thing that they had been wearing their bikinis. May's was a plain pale blue and Ara's a bright orange.  
  
"You," sputtered Ara as they swam out. "Had better run."  
  
"Was that Professor LUPIN!" exclaimed a few people. Harry had gotten out.  
  
"Professor Lupin is different now and wishes to be known as Professor Moony or Remus. Now, have fun, you can go put your stuff in the bunk houses down the hill." Harry jumped down next to Ginny.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Ginny said, grinning.  
  
"You said it," Harry said. He picked her up and threw her in. Ginny swam to the top and glared at her boyfriend. "Nice look." Ginny hopped out and muttered a drying spell. She grinned at Harry. She had been wearing fringed jean shorts and a big white tank top.  
  
Now she took them off to reveal her red bikini with white Hawaiian flowers on it. "Thought you'd like my suit!"  
  
"Po- Harry," said Draco's voice. He turned around. Ginny out her arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked casually. Ron and Hermione had walked over. Pansy and Millicent were next to Draco. The pretty girl with Veela hair that had come with Draco had just started over.  
  
"We wanted to say sorry," Pansy said.  
  
"Already this summer since Voldemort's revival we've seen terrible things," Millicent said. "My aunt is a Death Eater and when I went to visit her I heard... things. I don't plan to support him."  
  
"I found out that Voldemort had ordered my father to poison my mother to prove his allegiance. He did it. I moved in with Millicent and her parents now," Pansy said, meeting Harry's gaze.  
  
"I - my father found out my mother had had lunch with an old school friend Alex Martin so he - he killed her. I was there in the study," Draco said quietly. "He didn't see me. I saw him though. He then brought the body to the nearest forest. Alex ended up being Alexandria. I'll never forgive him. Never."  
  
"We are the Slytherins that are apposed to Voldemort. There are a good number of us," Pansy said.  
  
"Not all Slytherins are bad," Millicent said. The Veela haired grey eyed girl had made it over by them.  
  
"I am truly sorry," Draco said quietly, looking them each in the eye. Harry nodded. So did the other three. He sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"Draco Malfoy being sincere! The world has been turned on end," gasped the girl.  
  
"Shut-up Ari," Draco said playfully. It was so weird to find Draco changed so much since his mother's death.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hermioen cheerfully.  
  
"Arianna Malfoy. She's my little half-sister. Same evil father. Her mother was a Veela he seduced," Draco said.  
  
"Because I can't introduce myself," Arianna said.  
  
"How old are you. Shouldn't you be in Hogwarts?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'm transferring this year from an all girls school in Australia," Ari said. "That's where I live. With my aunt Janie. I'm moving here though."  
  
"Neat," Ginny said.  
  
"Hey, what are we supposed to call you?" Ron asked the Slytherins. Hermione rolled her eyes lovingly at him.  
  
"Draco, Pansy, Ari, and Lis," Millicent said.  
  
"Lis?" asked Ginny with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Lis is a shorter version of my name. MilLICent," Lis said with a shrug. They grinned.  
  
"Anyone up for food?" asked Hermione. She led the rest over to the food.  
  
A/N I hope u don't mind the whole Draco is good thing, but it's really important. 


	24. Michael Corner and Cho Chang

Chapter 24*~~ Michael Corner and Cho Chang*~~  
  
Ginny was chewing on a scone when it happened. Cho Chang, Harry's long time crush. She took off her big shirt to reveal a pure red bikini that tied around her neck in thick straps that criss crossed in the front. Her long, shiny black hair was slid over the back of the lounge chair she was in. Her perfect body was illuminated. She put on sunglasses and her portable CD player.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry to see his reaction when he saw her. He glanced over at Cho. Ginny bit her lip as she watched Harry walk over to her. "Hello, Cho, I didn't expect to see you here," Harry said. Cho slipped her headphones off.  
  
"Yeah, well, my mum told me I had to stop brooding about Ced so I decided to come here to avoid shopping with her. She has horrible fashion sense," Cho said with a shrug.  
  
"Right," Harry said. He hadn't expected Cho to mention Cedric so casually.  
  
"It doesn't bother me anymore, Harry," Cho said quietly. "I mean I miss him and all but I can talk about it. He died a hero, doing what a hero does best. He died fighting. And I know if You-Know-Who could've he would have killed you too. And you risked death to bring his body back. You made sure he was honored." A small tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said hoarsely.  
  
"No problem," Cho said weakly. "Harry, you know how you asked me to the Yule Ball? Why did you?"  
  
"Because I had had a huge crush on you since I first played you in quidditch," Harry said calmly.  
  
"Well, I may want to take you up on that offer," Cho said. Harry bit his lip.  
  
"Listen Cho, I don't want to hurt you but you'd have to clear that with my girlfriend," he said, looking at the ground. Cho sat up.  
  
"Girlfriend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ginny finally roped you? Well then, I guess I'll have to wait for Michael."  
  
"Michael?" Harry said, now raising his eyebrows. Cho blushed.  
  
"I know I must seem shallow what with my boyfriend just d-dying but I was thinking about asking him out," Cho said.  
  
"You don't seem shallow at all. I wasn't great friends with Cedric but he wouldn't have wanted you to spend your life alone," Harry said with a smile. He stood up and walked off to talk to Neville, who was telling everyone about something his uncle had done.  
  
"So Uncle Agner went and got Trevor for Aunt Marianna to kiss and see if it would turn into her prince charming. But Aunt Marianna said that if she had to kiss him so did Uncle Agner. Well, Uncle Agner kissed Trevor and his face turned green and then all he could do was croak. Aunt Marianna confessed she had put a spell on Trevor so Uncle Agner would turn part frog when he kissed Trevor. It was a trick all along," Neville finished. Everyone was laughing. "And that's just normal at my house over summer!"  
  
"Your house sounds as weird as this place," Ron said. "The first day they were here they had about a zillion fights. The next day they started a squirt gun fight!"  
  
"Ah, I presume you're talking about US!" Sirius said coming over and sitting down in the circle of people. There were all of the fifth year Gryffindors and Hannah, Ernie, and Justin, and finally a boy Harry had not seen.  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Harry asked the boy.  
  
"I'm Michael Corner, a sixth year Ravenclaw," Michael said, holding his hand out. Harry shook it with a grin. "I'm sorry I was late. I got here with Luna Lovegood, Sara Henkle (H), and Mark Twain(R)."  
  
"You should go say hi to Cho," Harry advised. Michael hopped up really fast and rushed over. Harry looked at Ron and they started laughing.  
  
"Oooh, I'm beginning to rub off on them!" Sirius said proudly.'  
  
"How do you know it's not me?" asked Remus.  
  
"Because you're BORING Moony," Sirius said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'd hurt you but you're needed for getting Ara and May. Oooh, I HATE it when you're needed for a prank," growled Moony.  
  
"I'm hurt," pouted Padfoot. Suddenly two buckets of ice cold water and chunks of ice spilled over Sirius and Remus's heads.  
  
"Nope, you're wet," Hermione said. Ginny was laughing quietly. The two men glared at the girls.  
  
"We NEVER did anything to you! What was that for?" snapped Sirius.  
  
"Oh, it was revenge from Ara and May, we just happened to deliver it," Ginny said with a shrug.  
  
"Control your girlfriends," Remus told Ron and Harry.  
  
"But they got you wet," Ron said.  
  
"We can't punish them for that!" Harry said stoutly. "It was bloody brilliant." Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look. She grinned evilly and the two girls snuck away while they continued the conversation. Seconds later, a bucket of ice and water was on each Harry and Ron.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" screamed Ron.  
  
"That was bloody damn cold!" Harry said, shivering.  
  
"But you said it yourself, its bloody brilliant," Ginny said smirking.  
  
"Or did you change your minds?" asked Hermione, mirroring Ginny's smirk.  
  
"Oh, snuff it!" Ron said heatedly.  
  
"You know," Lavender said. "We should play a game!"  
  
"Oh, god help us," Parvati whined. "Hermione, Ginny, you guys know her games!"  
  
"Lavender," Hermione said calmly. "See as gentlemen are present we may not want to play a game which includes taking off clothes."  
  
"I'm offended," Lavender sniffed. "I have common decency not to play Strip Poker with boys! At least not ones like these idiots!"  
  
"HEY!" yelled all the males.  
  
"Is for horses," chanted the females.  
  
"Whatever, just find a bloody game!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"All right, we'll have a scavenger hunt," Ginny said. "Ara, May, can you set it up?"  
  
"Sure," Ara said as she and May dragged Sirius and Remus away. Harry glanced over at Michael and Cho and grinned. He began hooting and cheering hen he saw they were snogging.  
  
Soon everyone had joined in. Cho and Michael pulled away, both scarlet. "Aw, they are blushing," Sara Henkle called out.  
  
"SARA!" screamed Cho. She lunged at her sixth year friend.  
  
"AH!" shrieked Sara. For a while they all let Cho chase Sara, but when Michael and Mark ended up wet, they stopped the girls.  
  
"I had no desire to get wet!" Mark said. He still had his arms around Sara's waist.  
  
"You obviously have a desire to snog Sara though," Cho snarled smugly.  
  
"CHO!" shrieked Sara, going red.  
  
"Aw, she is blushing!" Cho squealed. Sara stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Hey, Harry started the cheering, it's HIS fault!" Sara said.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" asked Cho, giving Harry raised eyebrows.  
  
"Wait a minute, Ginny already dumped freezing water and chunks of ice on me!" he complained. "Besides, I got Michael to talk to you!"  
  
"Doesn't mean that I can't hurt you," Cho said shrugging.  
  
"Ginny, help me," whined Harry, hiding behind hid girlfriend.  
  
"You did this to yourself," Ginny said laughing at his antics.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Cho yelled. She lunged at him, knocking both Ginny and Harry into the water. The two popped up laughing. "Sorry, Ginny."  
  
"Harry getting wetter was well worth it," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"YOU LTTLE TRAITOR!" Harry said. He pulled her under the water again. They wrestled for a little while before Harry kissed her. They floated to the top and Ginny pulled away. "I guess I can forgive you," Harry said, eyeing her up. Ginny slapped him lightly.  
  
"Watch yourself, Ron can see us," Ginny warned, smiling. Harry looked scandalized.  
  
"Are you thinking dirty thoughts?!" Ginny dunked him down again. When they resurfaced their four "adult" supervisors were standing at the edge of the pool.  
  
"Get lucky yet?" Sirius asked. Ara rolled her eyes and shoved him into the water.  
  
"Scavenger hunt is ready!" May said. "Everyone form teams of four!" They all began pairing off.  
  
A/N Sorry it's short but I plan on making the next chapter just about the hunt! 


	25. The Hunt

A/N There will be a number of chapters before the trial because you have all of summer and then the train and the feast. So please just enjoy what there is until then!! LALALALA! Also, sorry this took so long but I've been cleaning my room since Monday the 14 and I've just finished.  
  
Chapter 25*~~ The Hunt*~~  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were seated together as a group of four for the hunt. Many other teams surrounded them as well. Harry noted that Neville had managed to become part of Luna Lovegood's group. He grinned devilishly at his friend who went red as Harry looked pointedly at Luna.  
  
"Quite teasing Neville," Ginny scolded lightly. Harry smiled sweetly.  
  
"I didn't do anything," he said in defense.  
  
"Yeah, right," muttered Hermione. "You're a guy, of course you did something!"  
  
"Ooooh, Miss High-and-Mighty," Ron teased. Hermione glared at him. As if in retaliation Ron leaned over and kissed her. Hermione pushed him away.  
  
"Shut up kisses do NOT work on me," she said stoutly.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked as he leaned over again. Someone hit the back of his head sharply and he pulled away, rubbing it. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked crossl , turning around. His mouth dropped. "Professor McGonagall?!"  
  
"What're you doing here?" asked Hermione, stunned.  
  
"Stopping a snogging session," she said lightly. An amused smirk was playing on her lips. Hermione went bright red as Ron glared at their head of house.  
  
"That hurt!" At Ron's words Harry and Ginny began cracking up. "Like the two of you are to talk?! Sirius told us about when he walked in on you before we went to Diagon Alley!" Harry and Ginny went scarlet as McGonagall raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Mmm, well, seems I have two more snoggers to watch this year," she said. This caused their blush to deepen. "But in my personal opinion I'd have thought Ginny and Harry would get together before you two. They were always more open."  
  
"Seriously though, what're you doing here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I have come on request of May. For what reason I am not completely sure," she replied.  
  
"To help with our scavenger hunt!" exclaimed May excitedly. Everyone's attention turned to the four "adults." "Now that you have your teams you will each get a clue. There are the same number of treasures as there are teams. Every team's clues and places are different so working with another group is not help to you or them."  
  
"Each clue will lead you to a place where there will be another clue─ until you get to your group's treasure," Remus said.  
  
"The first team to come back here with their treasure wins. Just keep in mind that the clues can be anywhere in Europe. Magical transportation needs can be gotten from our dear Professor McGonagall," Sirius said. "Ginny?"  
  
"If I find that any of the treasures have been taken from my room or any of mine or Mione's possessions you will have a few problems with walking to your trial. Mainly the whole walking thing," Ginny threatened.  
  
"I would like to say May and I had nothing to do with selecting the treasure. Now, BEGIN!" Ara yelled. Scrolls appeared in front of each group.  
  
"You read it Harry," Ron said, shoving at his best friend. Harry pulled it open and read in a clear voice;  
  
"Through ages and ages past  
  
These statues of failed hope remain  
  
As mystery to muggles  
  
And to wizards naught but pain.  
  
Follow your history teachings  
  
To a hedge made cool and grey  
  
Here in our home land  
  
For you find your clue no other way."  
  
"What on earth does that mean?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's only a simple matter of deduction," Hermione said calmly. "Let's go by the lake." They all trooped away form the other babbling groups and sat on the rocks. "Read it again."  
  
"Through ages and ages past  
  
These statues of failed hope remain  
  
As mystery to muggles  
  
And to wizards naught but pain.  
  
Follow your history teachings  
  
To a hedge made cool and grey  
  
Here in our home land  
  
For you find your clue no other way."  
  
"Cool and grey," Hermione muttered.  
  
"That line about our home land, well our homeland is England, so it must be here in England," Ginny said.  
  
"That line about hedge," Ron said. "I don't think that's a double meaning."  
  
"Cool and grey," Hermione repeated. Harry was staring at the rosk. He started drumming his fingers. "ROCKS!"  
  
"Hermione's right," Harry said.  
  
"Duh," said Rona and Ginny. Harry rolled his eyes but continued.  
  
"But rocks are stone, Stone Hedge! That's where our clue is!" he exclaimed.  
  
"That seems to obvious," Ron said. "Think about it. What about that pain thing." Hermione tutted.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you," she said, shaking her head. "I read this book called Muggle Mysteries, Wizards Word. Well, muggles have no idea what stone hedge is. None at all. But it is actually a so called monument for the wizards and witches and even a few muggles who were killed in an attack by the evil witch Sindra six thousand years ago. She was the first powerful dark witch. The largest attack was there on that hill. One million perished in the attack. Many of them were children. Most people gave up hope of her distruction after that."  
  
"So Stone Hedge is a mystery to muggles and a symbol of the hope we lost in the attack," Harry said slowly.  
  
"Very good!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Off to the transportation!" Ron said. They ran up the hill to find only one other group had left─ Cho's. They walked over to Professor McGonagall. "We need our transportation to Stone Hedge." She handed them a locket and a stapler.  
  
"The stapler will take you there when you say locket and the locket will take you back here when you say stapler," McGonagall explained. They nodded and all touched the stapler.  
  
"LOCKET!" they said together. Suddenly they vanished and reappeared at Stone Hedge. They began searching for the clue.  
  
"Here it is!" called Ron from the top of one of the door frame shaped rocks. He pulled a scroll out from a small crack and swung down. "Read it, Harry."  
  
"I'm gonna make you start paying me if you don't watch it," Harry warned. Two hours later they were in Hogsmeade looking for their last clue.  
  
"Must they make us come here?" asked Ginny irritably.  
  
"Apparently so," Harry said. She glared at him before giggling endlessly. "I really think it may be safer not to ask." Finally she stopped laughing.  
  
"Sorry, but, uh, Snape is in that alleyway," she whispered. They all turned to look and were greeted by Severus Snape snogging with Melanie Sinistra.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron whispered. They say Snape begin to turn. Ginny bit her lip but then pulled Harry against a wall and started kissing him. "Ew, Gin! Harry would you kindly ge-"  
  
"Potter," sneered Snape. He and Sinistra were out of the alley now and looking and Ginny and Harry. Sinistra was grinning happily and Snape looked sick.  
  
"Hullo, Professor Snape," Harry said, pulling away from Ginny. "We were just- OW! Virginia Weasley! That bloody well hurt!" Ginny smiled innocently and removed her foot form his.  
  
"Sorry?" she offered.  
  
"Yeah, rat's ass you were," muttered Harry.  
  
"Harry and Ginny were just grossing Ron out," Hermione said in her calm way. "You know, like you did to us just moments ago. It's quite scary to see two teacher snogging mercilessly in an alleyway." Ron, Harry, and Snape gaped at Hermione while Ginny and Sinistra broke into fits of giggles.  
  
"Mel, it is NOT funny," Snape said to his girlfriend. (that just feels wrong typing)  
  
"Yes it is," Siniatra said. "We got caught and you are a tomato. Come on Sev, it was bound to happen if we commonly snog in public places."  
  
"Not necessarily," Snape said desperately.  
  
"She's right, it was," Harry said nodding.  
  
"Mmhm, you should've found a more private place," Ron added.  
  
"A dark alleyway isn't commonly a big place for kids," sneered Snape.  
  
"Unless they're having a scavenger hunt that Sirius, Remus, Ara, and May put together. Then, unfortunately, it IS quite common," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, and I do believe that there is a scroll right there by the corner," Ginny announced. She scooped down and grabbed it. "Here we are. Read it Harry."  
  
"I swear that I will not have my voice tomorrow and it will all be your fault," Harry said glaring at his best friends and his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes, yes, we don't truly care," Hermione said, waving it away.  
  
"Read it, mate!" Ron ordered.  
  
"Snog Hermione," Harry countered. Ron grinned devilishly and leaned over to kiss Hermione. She started laughing as soon as Ron pulled away.  
  
"And you said we grossed you out," Snape said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Hey," Ron began. "We are a publicly declared couple. Last time I checked no one at Hogwarts, except Dumbledore probably, knew the two of you go around snogging."  
  
"Mmm, well Flitwick knows," Sinistra said easily. "And when school starts I guess everyone else will know as well."  
  
"Don't remind me," grumbled Snape.  
  
"Come on Sev, be proactive, rope up!" Sinistra's voice was oddly chirpy as she said that.  
  
"You scare me sometimes," Snape said solemnly.  
  
"Thank you and good night," Sinistra replied. "Bye, all!"  
  
"Bye!" chorused the four students.  
  
"Now that that is over and I'm scarred for life," Ron muttered. "Let's hear that last riddle."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So we know it is not Sirius's house because it doesn't have anything to indicate black," Ron said.  
  
"And nothing to do with werewolves so that rules out Marauder Manor, Shrieking Shack, and Calm House," Hermione said.  
  
"There's nothing related to Privet Drive or me living near or anything so that rules out Ara," Harry stated tiredly.  
  
"We've never been to May's but it says a place we know well," Ginny finished. She bit her lip and thought about it again. "'A place you well know, A home to us all, A haven for a person with nowhere to go, A palace that will always call.'"  
  
"We've read it a hundred times," Ron groaned. Harry was continually smacking his head on the table in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione rubbed her temples.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Ginny. The whole pub looked at her. She didn't seem to notice or care. "I figured it out! It was SO obvious! DUH! Hogwarts!!!! We obviously knew it well and it is a home to all of us. Dumbledore will take in people who have no other place to be and we'll always feel best there as if it's caling us! We are so stupid! Come on we don't even need other transportation!" Ginny pulled them up ad out down to Hogwarts.  
  
"It's a long walk, Gin," groaned Ron.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said, pointing to the front gates. They were closed but four brooms hovered behind them. "I'm not sure how we get in."  
  
"Who are you?" asked the gat.e They jumped.  
  
"Oh, um, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron and Ginny Weasley," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Reason for coming and your house or position."  
  
"To finish out scavenger hunt and we're all in Gryffindor as students," Harry said.  
  
"Welcome," the gate said and swung open. The four quickly hurried through and grabbed a broom. They all took off towards the castle, Hermione grinning like mad.  
  
"That was fun," Hermione said as they landed in front of the doors.  
  
"I know," Ginny agreed. They pushed open the doors and walked inside.  
  
"I'm guessing this thing is either in the Great Hall or Gryffindor Tower," Ron said.  
  
"More likely the Great Hall because they don't know Gryffindor's password," Harry said. They all trooped into the Great Hall where Snape and Sinistra were snogging.  
  
"If you insist on snogging please go to one of your chambers," Ginny said grinning.  
  
"Sev, don't even think about retaliating," Sinistra warned as she pulled Snape from the room. They started laughing again until they regained their composure. In the air floated these words;  
  
"Good job. Your treasure is a wooden box with lilies carved on it and a stag across the center."  
  
"Something to do with my mum and dad no doubt," Harry said. "Let's check the passageway behind the one eyed witch before we go up to Gryffindor Tower. Besides we don't know the password."  
  
"It," Dumbledore's voice said. "Is Honeysuckle. Continue in your hunt." They gave greetings and then trooped off to the one eyed witch. Once there they slid into the passageway.  
  
"Run your hands on the walls," Ginny said. "There may be a loose part or something." Ten minutes later Hermione found something.  
  
"It fells different," she said. Harry ran his hand along the length of what seemed to be a stone brick.  
  
"Ron, help me pull it out," Harry said. They pulled back the dirt covered stone to reveal an open space. Harry reached in and pulled out a dusty wooden box. He blew the drier off of it and they saw the lilies and the stag. "I'm guessing this has been here long before this hunt."  
  
They flew back to Hogsmeade and stood outside the candy shop. "CORD!" They appeared back at the Burrow and handed their box to Sirius.  
  
"YEAH!" Sirius said happily. "The official winners are the ickle Marauders." This caused him to get thrown in a pool.  
  
"You deserved that," Ara called to him as she came out with some more food.  
  
"Yes, well, Mel showed up here with… Snape," May said as she led the aforementioned people down to them.  
  
"Snogged here yet?" asked Ron casually. Hermione and Ginny each hit him over the head. "I did NOTHING wrong!" screamed Ron in frustration.  
  
"Aw, how cute," Hermione said happily.  
  
"You scare me,' Ron said in a low shaky voice. Harry began laughing for some unknown reason and refused to stop.  
  
A/N Please review! Preview of next chappie!!;  
  
"Must you torture us?" whined Ron. "Ginny CAN NOT sing. I repeat, CAN NOT!"  
  
"There was a whole year in which you didn't see me while you were at Hogwarts. You never know," Ginny said mysteriously.  
  
"This is one weird thing," Snape said fingering the microphone Hermione had set down.  
  
"It's quite simply, actually," Hermione said. She flicked the on button to on and spoke into it. "See? You try."  
  
"Snape singing is worse than anyone," Remus said, grinning evilly.  
  
"You cannot repeat that experience," snapped Snape.  
  
"I think this has something to do with a prank," Ron said.  
  
"DUH!" shouted everyone. Ron pouted.  
  
"So?" prompted Ginny.  
  
"Well," began Mel…. 


	26. Singing In The Rain Or The Pool Or

Chapter 26*~~ Singing in the Rain...Or the Pool or the Whatever*~~  
  
Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes at Sirius as he and Ara started snogging. She hit him over the head with her éclair. "What did you do that for?" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Behave in front of the students," Professor McGonagall said primly.  
  
"Minerva this isn't school. Besides Black is an adult - even if he doesn't like it," Snape pointed out.  
  
"Well, it's obvious why Harry makes out with Ginny so much; look at his godfather," muttered Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Why thanks," Harry and Sirius said in unison. They shot grins at each other and resumed their separate games of chess.  
  
"Ooooooooooh! You know what we should do?" Hermione asked suddenly .  
  
"Ooooooooooh! No! What?" asked Ron, mocking her. Hermione glared at him and chucked the red card box at him. Ginny giggled behind her hand of cards. Cho bit her lip.  
  
"I am being kind enough to pause in the middle of a highly intense game of Go Fish! and all you can do is mock me. I'm sorry for trying to give you something more amusing than beating Harry at chess every five minutes to do," she said. Hermione sniffed and returned to her game with Ginny and Cho. "Got any red threes Ginny?"  
  
"Thanks for displaying my chess skills," Harry said with a jovial wave.  
  
"No problem," returned Hermione.  
  
"Now that you're done yelling at Ronnie," George said.  
  
"What is your idea?" Fred finished.  
  
"Well..." Hermione took a moment to glare at Ron before continuing. "My mother and father bought me a set of microphones and stereo hook ups when I came home last summer. I've spent my time getting around the under age decree. Now that I've worked that out I've been adding spells and adjusting the set. It worked with magic. The microphones don't need cords or plugs and neither does the sound system. If you need the words to a song they'll appear in front of you in red, blue, yellow, or green smoke."  
  
"Wow," Cho said. "I'd heard you were a stuffy know-it-all in my second year but you really are brilliant."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Well go get it!" Ron said. Hermione stood slowly and led Cho and Ginny leisurely into the house where they went about gathering Hermione's set. Ten minutes later they were walking outside with a handful of black boxes.  
  
"It's so small," Sirius said poking it.  
  
"She used a shrinking spell," Remus said immediately. "Like what you tried to do to hide your king." Remus smiled wickedly as he referred tot heir just ended game of chess. Hermione grinned as well and motioned Remus over. He and Sirius followed.  
  
"Oh no! You get away, Padfoot. There's going to be no explosions here," Hermione warned fiercely. Sirius sulked over to Mel and Sev. (as that is much shorter they will be Mel and Sev from now on!) About fifteen minutes later they announced they were through and pulled a few tables over to the small stage they had made a few feet from the pool.  
  
"Ginny, you sing first," Hermione said. "You have to sing ON My Father's Wings."  
  
"Must you torture us?" whined Ron. "Ginny CAN NOT sing. I repeat, CAN NOT!"  
  
"There was a whole year in which you didn't see me while you were at Hogwarts. You never know," Ginny said mysteriously.  
  
"This is one weird thing," Snape said fingering the microphone Hermione had set down.  
  
"It's quite simple, actually," Hermione said. She flicked the on button to on and spoke into it. "See? You try."  
  
"Snape singing is worse than anyone," Remus said, grinning evilly.  
  
"You cannot repeat that experience," snapped Snape.  
  
"I think this has something to do with a prank," Ron said.  
  
"DUH!" shouted everyone. Ron pouted.  
  
"So?" prompted Ginny.  
  
"Well," began Mel.  
  
"I swear Melody Harper Sinistra if you open your mouth I will never kiss you again," Snape swore.  
  
"Oh really?" Mel leaned over and kissed him for a while before leaning back. "And I had opened my mouth."  
  
"Get on with it!" prompted Harry.  
  
"Well."  
  
~~*Flashback*~~  
  
"So are you guys ready?" asked sixteen year old James Potter.  
  
"No!" squealed Sirius Black. Remus Lupin, James, and Peter Pettigrew whacked him in the back of the head as they continued talking, muttering over hteir plan again and again. "You guys, this is a simple prank."  
  
"Yes, but we have to look innocent or else who knows what Lily might do to me," James said.  
  
"Yes, she only went out with Prongs because we stopped picking on Snape all the time," Remus said.  
  
"We all know that," said Peter.  
  
"Besides," Sirius cut in. "Lily can't get mad because we're picking on the other Slytherins too."  
  
"Padfoot's right," Remus agreed. "Amazing isn't it. OW! Sorrrrrrrrry! But Lily really can't be too upset if we're pranking all of Slytherin."  
  
The four trooped into the Great Hall and took their seats. James across Lily Evans and beside Sirius and Remus, Sirius across from Arabella Figg and next to James and Peter, Remus across from May Gates and next to James and Mundungas Fletcher.  
  
About ten minutes later , when most were reassured the Maraduers weren't planning on striking that day, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all said the same thing under their breath. "One, two, three!"  
  
A loud bang echoed through the hall. The Marauders were watching the Slytherin table. They all had puke green hair.  
  
Severus Snape, Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Sandra Jades, and Narcissa Black were all standing up. Instead of their black Hogwarts robes they wore brightly colored forties clothes and the girls had umbrellas. Suddenly they broke into off key song and started dancing around, kicking their feet.  
  
~~*End of Flashback*~~  
  
The whole of the part was rolling on the ground with laughter. Snape hadn't noticed but the microphone had been on. He groaned and repeatedly banged his head on the table.  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen!" cried Harry into it. "The musical workings of Virginia Weasley singing On My Father's Wings from Quest For Camelot!" He tossed the microphone to his girlfriend and sat down at the picnic table.  
  
Ginny stared for a moment but she was aware of the song beginning. At exactly the right moment she started singing, her voice starting soft. It got louder with each word.  
  
"I will be free.  
  
To fly on my father's wings.  
  
To places I have never been.  
  
There is so much I've never seen.  
  
And I can feel his heart beat still  
  
And I will do great things  
  
On my father's wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings."  
  
When Ginny had finished there was a bunch of loud claps and three stunned brothers. She smirked at them before bouncing down to Harry and giving him a kiss. "My girlfriend is a star."  
  
"That's right," Ginny said grinning. "And never forget it!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Alright missy!"  
  
"Next up Draco Malfoy!" Hermione announced.  
  
"Oh god, TORTURE!" screamed Ron and Harry.  
  
"I heard that Potter, Weasley!" Draco snapped. They shrugged easily.  
  
"Just sing," Hermione ordered.  
  
About an hour later they were trying to push Snape onto the stage. "NO! I would rather play a stupid child's game!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione exchanged grins with Harry and Ron. "Fine, we'll play a child's game. Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Yes, we know you need to shower but don't be too hard on yourself," Ginny said.  
  
"Now here are the rules..."  
  
A/N I'm sorry about the HUGE wait but I'd forgotten that we were getting a new internet server and the one day I could update we didn't have internet. Besides that I accidentally left the notebook that had this chapter, the next chapter, the chapter after that and my chapter for The Bond of An Army up at the cabin which is in upper Wisconsin and I live down past Madison and Milwaukee in Waterford. I'm REALLY sorry!" 


	27. The Games

Chapter 27*~~ The Games*~~  
  
"Here are the rules. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is who you ask truth or dare. If they refuse to do the dare they have to spin the bottle and find out who it is they'll end up kissing. If you don't answer a question truthfully the bottle will glow orange and you have to spin and kiss," Hermione said.  
  
"You know this game too well," Ron said, eyeing her up. She gave a secretive smile.  
  
"I AM muggle born. Okay, form two circles!" Everyone at the party split in two. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws went in one while Gryffindor, Slytherins, teachers, and graduates went in another. The teachers that had accumulated at the party were Snape, Sinistra, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Flitwick. "Snape, you first."  
  
"Fine," he said. He spun the Butterbeer bottle. After a few moments it stopped, pointing to Harry. Snape grinned evilly. Harry groaned.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Scared? Well then, Potter, how many girls have you kissed?"  
  
"One," Harry said instantly.  
  
"And you're what? Fifteen?"  
  
"Yes and I happen to care about Ginny. How many girl have YOU kissed?"  
  
"You never spun me." Harry rolled his eyes at Snape's comment and spun the bottle. It halted, facing Sirius.  
  
"Payback," Harry announced. "Is sweet."  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Ooooooooooooooh, bold," Harry said sarcastically. Ginny and Hermione giggled. "I dare you to-" Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear. Sirius jumped, appalled.  
  
"That's DISGUSTING!"  
  
"Then spin the bottle," Harry gestured.  
  
"Oh fine," grumbled Sirius. "Come along Snivellus. I've been ordered to clean your hair." He shivered and dragged a screamed Severus Snape off. They continued the game looking positively delighted. An hour later they returned, carrying brightly colored plastic margarita glasses and a great deal of assorted drinks and other liquids. Behind them a large black pot floated.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" asked McGonagall peevishly, wiping her mouth continuously from the kiss Draco Malfoy had just spun on her.  
  
"We've decided that we're bored of this game (and I am too!) so we'll just be playing I've Never now!" Sirius said cheerfully. He sat down and started by pouring all the hard liquor and champagne into the pot. After that he added a dash of lemon juice and chocolate sauce. In a finish he dumped in eight large bottles of Butterbeer.  
  
"That is gross," Hermione said, appalled, hand over her mouth.  
  
"Suck it up," Sirius said lightly. He added some to each glass and passed them out according to house. "Now, someone starts- Remus- and says I've never blah blah blah. Anyone who has drinks half of the stuff in their glass. Now, begin Re!"  
  
"I've never danced on top of a table in the Great Hall wearing a miniskirt and tube top," he said smirking. Snape, McGonagall, and Sirius glared at him as they took a long drink. Joining them was Flitwick, Dumbledore, and Oliver Wood.  
  
"Obviously Remus has something to do with the glare crew but what's with the three of you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I had a good deal of enemies when I was at school," Flitwick said with a shrug. "It's actually Poppy's fault!"  
  
"I've had a great many years at Hogwarts. There are always a few... interesting, people," Dumbledore said calmly, eyes dancing merrily.  
  
"It was Fred and George's first prank," Oliver said icily. The circle began laughing. "Nice to see how funny you find this."  
  
"Flitiwck, you next," choked Sirius.  
  
"I've never... made or used a potion that was highly dangerous and against school rules without the potions master," he said smugly. Hermione, Harry, and Ron drank instantly. Remus, Sirius, Ara, May, Snape, and McGonagall joined in.  
  
"I knew it!" Snape shouted at the trio, the hard liquor effecting him slightly.  
  
"Get a grip," snapped Harry. He quite liked the mixture, if truth be told.  
  
"McGonagall you go, seeing as you've had to drink BOTH times!" Ginny pointed out.  
  
"I was a trouble child," she defended. "I've never felt somebody up while we were snogging on a bed that didn't belong to either of us." Everyone except Flitwick took a long drink.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"Yeah, you might want to know that the problem Luna and I had was we were a little busy during the scavenger hunt.."  
  
"Gross!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"And you and Harry?!" he shot back.  
  
"Hey, is it my fault Hermione's bed was in the room too?"  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"So it's MY fault!"  
  
"I like the bed you have in Ron's room. Nice and comfy," she said, the alcohol taking it's toll.  
  
"Me too!" he replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Now, as Ginny is the innocent one and she had to drink, she's next," Sirius said. Hardly effected by the alcohol he was quite enjoying himself.  
  
"I've never brewed Polyjuice Potion in an out of order girls' lavatory and then snuck into the Slytherin Common Room or turned into a cat," she said innocently, looking directly at the Golden Trio. They drank instantly.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" screamed Snape. "Dammit! There's nothing I can do now! You DID take that stuff! SCREW YOU!"  
  
"Wow, he can't hold liquor well," Hermione said. After her episode she had been quite calm and had just sipped the restof her glass away, it magically refilled itself.  
  
"When were you in the Common Room?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh, we knocked out Crabbe and Goyle, took the Poly juice Potion we'd brewed in Moaning Myrtle's toilets and then went in with you. You know, Christmas in our second year," Harry said easily.  
  
"Oh, you suck!" Draco screeched. "Sorry, I DO have trouble holding liquor."  
  
"Obviously," muttered Ginny. He glared at her.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"I've never had sex," she pronounced. All of the adults gulped half of their drink. A little sheepishly Oliver, Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Alicia, and Angela also drunk.  
  
"We are adults," pronounced Alicia. "More please! Oh, and Lee, you go."  
  
"I've never worn female panties." All of the women drank. They were accompanied by Sirius, Remus, Snape, Fred, and Ron. There were a few raised eyebrows exchanged.  
  
"Marauders," Snape said easily.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"George," Fred said calmly as he gulped down his whole glass.  
  
"Hermione dared me," Ron said defensively.  
  
"At least you didn't' look like you have clown pants on! You made me wear your boxers!" she protested.  
  
"Not my fault you have no butt," Ron retorted. "You go Snape."  
  
"I've never danced with a really famous person," he declared. Hermione, Dumbledore, Ginny, Parvati, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Ara, May, Draco, and Oliver all drank.  
  
"Krum and Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"You don't want to know," Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"Harry," said Ginny and Parvati said together. They high fived.  
  
"Dumbledore and you really do NOT want to know," McGonagall said.  
  
"Harry!" cried Sirius, Remus, Ara, and May. "When he was a baby," explained May quickly, drinking deeply.  
  
"Stupid people at stupid parties with stupid Daddy!" Draco exclaimed, continuously drinking. He was beginning to get quite drunk. "And this pudgy old lady tried to get me to show her my room! She was Pudgy Woman!"  
  
"Draco doesn't handle liquor well," Lis informed the circle. She was drinking form her own glass for no apparent reason. "I suggest Fred goes next."  
  
"I've never kissed any one of the same sex that was younger than me," Fred said proudly.  
  
"Screw you!" George snapped, drinking. "I don't care if it was only two minutes. You suck, dammit!" Sirius, Remus, May, Oliver, Lis, Hermione, and Ginny drank.  
  
"Remus is younger than I am," Sirius said defiantly.  
  
"And SOMEBODY," Remus looked directly at Sirius. "Dared me to kiss Peter who is younger than ME!"  
  
"Ara and Lily were both younger than I was. You were all lucky Remus never got the urge to watch two people of the same sex make out. It used be quite scary to play Truth Or Dare with them!"  
  
"Never, and I mean NEVER have a party in the Room Of Requirement and play Truth Or Dare when Arnold Peckler is on the premises," Oliver warned.  
  
"Pansy is younger than I am and Draco is, erm, interesting," said Lis.  
  
"I do have a life in the summer," Hermione announced boldly, her voice oozing with alcohol. "And Ginny and I are friends with friend who like to play games!" She grabbed one of the bottles of rum and began drinking from it. The sky was darkening.  
  
"I ditto Mione!" Ginny said proudly. And as if to emphasis her point, she too grabbed a bottle of rum and started drinking. All around the circle empty bottles were filled with their concoction and/or rum and other liquor. (I do not like drunks, in case any of you wish to know, but there's actually a funny point behind this!!)  
  
Soon the air was dark and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had joined them. Dumbledore magically created a blazing fire on a stretch of magical 24 hour sand with all sorts of rock music playing from nowhere. They all danced around the fire, drinking and laughing. Dumbledore and McGonagall linked arms and started twirling in circles, both severely drunk.  
  
Harry and Ginny imitated them and finally broke down laughing in the sand. Harry leaned over her, his breath intoxicating. "I love you," he breathed. He started kissing her. Hungrily Ginny returned the kiss. Suddenly a bunch of fireworks went off and the two pulled apart.  
  
"Look, pretty lights!" Ginny squealed. They hopped up and continued dancing.  
  
By the next morning when everyone woke up across the sand, they all had terrible hang-overs. "God, why do little men insist upon drumming in my head," Hermione moaned.  
  
"One would think you'd never been drunk before," Fred said, shaking his head. He and George led most of the people up to the pool. They all stuck their heads in the icy water.  
  
"Who knew our dear professors could party like that?" asked Harry. He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had traveled into the living room and draped themselves across the furniture.  
  
"No tme," Ron said. "Hey Gin doesn't Mom have that hang over crap in the bathroom connected to her room?"  
  
"Yeah, we could multiply it," Ginny said brightly. She hopped up and then moaned, sinking down. "Okay, this time I'm REALLY going." She stood slowly and headed up two flights of stairs to her parents room. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the little bottle. She cast the spell and handed it to the other three.  
  
"I'll take some outside," Ron offered. He drank his own and then, feeling refreshed, duplicated some more and headed outside with Harry.  
  
Later as the teachers were gone and everyone else lay out by the pool Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fleur, Penny, and some chick named Brasha came walking towards them. "Did you like our master plan of getting you all hang overs?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Never party without us!" Bill advised. They all grinned at each other. But tons of glaring people started chasing them around.  
  
"Nice plan," Brasha screamed to Charlie. He shrugged. Brasha sent him an airborne kiss before she turned around and surrendered to the spray of about a hundred jets of water. 


	28. The Stags

Chapter 28*~~  
  
The Stags *~~  
  
Harry waved as the Knight Bus took off with the last of their guests. The two weeks had ended and everything was back to normal at The Burrow. "Well, things'll be quieter now," he said, sitting on the couch with his friends.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they will be," Ginny said, snuggling into his side. He let his arm drape over her shoulders and pull her close to him. Ron was sitting on the opposite end with Hermione curled up on his lap. The difference in their height and build were more obvious than ever.  
  
"But soon we'll be back at school," Hermione said brightly.  
  
"That's not always good," muttered Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes as she listened to his breathing. But Harry's thoughts darkened as he thought what the day after the feast would bring. The decision.  
  
**********************************  
  
It was their last day of vacation and all of the Weasley's and their mates (girlfriend, boyfriend) were sitting in the sitting room with the Marauders and their mates. "School tomorrow," Harry said, not really hearing himself.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. Everyone knew their thoughts were on Sirius and his trial. There had been three more empty searches for Pettigrew. No one felt much hope. No one but Sirius.  
  
"Just say it," he croaked.  
  
"Say what?" asked Hermione, perking up.  
  
"You all are thinking about the day after tomorrow. Just say it," he repeated, eyes fixed directly on Harry. However all the young teenager did was avoid his godfather's eyes.  
  
"I..." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Sirius, who'll believe you without Pettigrew?" asked Hermione softly.  
  
"I don't know," Sirius said with a shrug. "But if anyone does than it's good. Sometimes you have to let nature work its way."  
  
"And what if that's not enough?" Ron asked sharply. Sirius shrugged again.  
  
"I know I didn't like you at first," Bill said. Sirius and Ron snorted. Bill grinned. But only a second later it vanished and his grip on Fleur tightened. "But not having you here would be missing part of the family."  
  
Sirius's eyes were glistening with tears. He smiled weakly. "Bill's right," Percy said.  
  
"I-thanks," Sirius choked out. Ara smiled just as weakly as her love and kissed his lips gently.  
  
"You know what," Ginny said, feeling safe in Harry's strong arms. "We ARE one big family. Not the Weasleys, Potters, Blacks, Lupins or any of that. But maybe we're something better."  
  
"But what?" asked Penny.  
  
"We're the..." Ginny paused for a moment, biting her lip. She grinned. "We're the Stags." Harry hugged her and Sirius let a lone tear fall from his eye, looking at Remus who swallowed as a few tears tailed down his own cheeks.  
  
"Sirius," Harry said after a moment of heart felt silence. "Sirius if you aren't free after your trial... I- I don't know how- how I would be bale to do anything. You're like my brother and father all rolled into one. You just... just mean so much to me." Ginny kissed a tear that slid down from his eye.  
  
"It will be alright Harry," Sirius said, looking him directly in the eyes. Harry smiled crookedly and let out a laugh.  
  
"We'll just have to see what comes, I guess."  
  
"No," said Sirius. "What going to come is something we can't control. But we'll feel it, not see it. And all I know is I'm glad I have you to feel it with. All of you." His eyes moved from Harry to everyone else and ended on Ara. Watery smiles filled the room.  
  
Molly's wedding ring shone brightly along with the engagement rings on Ara's, May's, Fleur's, and Brasha's. Two identical promise rings were glimmering on Alicia and Angela's fingers. And it really did seem to the portrait of a family. One big, weird, lovable family.  
  
A/N Sorry this is so short but it's supposed to be a very short, very sweet chapter. 


	29. Feast and Flight

Chapter 29*~~  
  
Feast and Flight*~~  
  
The next morning as Harry and Ron loaded the eight school trunks into the two ministry cars, Alicia, Angelina, Ginny, and Hermione traded boyfriend comments. "Ew!" Ginny squealed for the tenth time. "I don't think knowing Ron stuck his tongue in your ear was completely necessary."  
  
"And Harry nibbling your bottom lip was?" accused Alicia.  
  
"Yes," she responded defiantly. Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on!" called George. The four girls joined the twins, heading towards the car. Everyone form last night was gathered around it.  
  
"Guess I'll see you at your trial," Harry said. He hugged Sirius tightly before giving the other three adults hugs.  
  
"Who says it'll be that long?" said Sirius softly as the cars pulled away, his godson inside one.  
  
Harry glanced back at Sirius and took in a deep breath. He turned around and put his arm around Ginny. She smiled at him, her mind not really noticing. Her head was running over her plan again and again.  
  
As they boarded the train they waved to many of their friends. Lots of people were discussing the awesome two week party at the Burrow with those who couldn't go or weren't invited. Harry saw a pale looking boy with dusty blond hair looking for a compartment.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to ask that kid if he wants to sit with us. He looks like a first year," Harry said. The others nodded as they snagged the compartment way at the back. "Hey, kid!" The boy turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wanna sit with me and my friends?" askd Harry. "We're way at the back. There's enough room."  
  
"Thanks. I'm Brett Walker."  
  
"Harry." He opened he door and sat down next to Ginny. Brett slid the door closed and took the seat next to Hermione, next to the door. "Guys, this is Brett Walker."  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"So, do you have a last name?" Brett asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Potter," he said. Brett nodded. Apparently he was muggle born. After a moment he perked up.  
  
"Wait a sec," he gazed fixedly at Harry. "Oh, I get it! Harry Potter. You happen to be the first person I meet here and you're incredibly famous."  
  
"Obviously you're touchy about famous," Hermione said. "You're parents are non magic, aren't they? So are mine."  
  
"Yeah, cept my dad's the famous Doctor Bill Walker. He hardly knows I exist. Thinks I'm of at some boarding school in Italy."  
  
"I never asked for my fame," Harry said bitterly. His voice matched Brett's.  
  
"Harry, you and Mione have that prefects meeting, don't you?" asked Ron, referring to the Prefect letters the two had received about two weeks before hand. "You better go or you'll be late." As he and Hermione left Ginny winked at him and he smiled.  
  
When the train pulled t a stop at Hogsmeade Harry and Hermione each opened one door off of the train. Then they joined Ginny and Ron in a carriage after saying hi to Hagrid and bye to Brett.  
  
They walked into the Hall and seated themselves right next to the seats saved for first years. They talked quietly about Sirius until McGonagall and the first years filed in. Harry didn't pay the hat much mind as he thought about different thing that had happened over the summer. In his pocket he felt the mysterious necklace he had found when cleaning the attic with his friends. Somehow his mother's silver pendant of a lily with an emerald in the center had ended at the Weasleys house.  
  
With a jolt he realized that the sorting was almost over. "Walker, Brett." Brett sat down and waited patiently for the hat's decision.  
  
"GRYFFINTDOR!" Brett grinned and took the seat next to Harry that had somehow stayed empty. As Zimmerman, Amber was sorted into Slytherin the headmaster stood.  
  
"There is a time for speeches, but now is a time for feasting! Tuck in!"  
  
To Harry the meal seemed slow and dragging at first and then sped too quickly. Things had been so odd since he realized how close Sirius's trial really was. As soon as the dessert was gone, Dumbledore rose once again.  
  
"First years should be sure to remember that the Forbidden Forest was named such for a reason. It is forbidden. There are others who should note as much as well. At this time I usual introduce your new professors. However our Defense professor seems to be-" but the Great Hall's door opened at that moment. Harry groaned as he saw Remus with a cat, a dog, and May.  
  
"Sorry we're late," May said, glaring at Remus. "We had a few issues."  
  
"Brian issues," muttered Remus. May smacked him.  
  
"Snuff off."  
  
"Oooh, big words."  
  
"How bout both of you shut-up?" suggested Fred loudly.  
  
"I side with me brother!" George called. (tee hee)  
  
"You would,' May said in retaliation.  
  
"Sirius, Ara, please assume your usual forms," Dumbledore called loudly, drawing the attention back to him.  
  
"Harry, I have to go use the girls room. I'm gonna go to the dorms then. What's the password?" Ginny asked quickly.  
  
"Tabula Rossa," he said quietly. Ginny met Draco's eyes as she left. He stood and tapped Pansy and Lis's shoulders. Silently they followed Ginny. Sirius and Ara transformed back.  
  
"As you all undoubtedly know tomorrow is the day the trail of Sirius Black. If he is proclaimed innocent he will be joining Professor Lupin in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Cheer rang through the Hall from the people to had been at the party. Others cheered loudly for Lupin.  
  
"The cheers are for mwah," Sirius declared to Remus.  
  
"As if."  
  
"That a challenge."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"GROW UP!" screamed Ara and May.  
  
"We'll be waiting in your office," May said. She dragged Remus behind her as Ara followed with Sirius.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ginny waiting in the entrance hall for the three Slytherins. "We got last years prefects to cover our duties," Draco said.  
  
"Good," Ginny nodded. "Let's get moving." They all flicked their wands at themselves as they headed out to the broom shed. Ginny wore black jeans, a black shirt with a wispy smoke like star of white. Draco wore black jeans and a black shirt with 'SLAYER' written in dark green. Pansy and Lis wore black jeans with matching black and blue shirts. Each had their cloak as well.  
  
"Hurry," urged Pansy. They all grabbed their brooms, Ginny's a gift from Harry (Nimbus 2003). They mounted and flew off. Six hours later they had shrunk their brooms in the pockets and were searching in some dark woods for a certain rat.  
  
"This is going to be interesting," Ginny hissed as she stunned the rat in question as he tried to run from the tightly formed shield circle in his animagi form. Draco produced the spelled cage from within his cloak.  
  
"Now we have to find our way back," Lis pointed out. Ginny bit her lip and looked at her surroundings. They had until noon the next day to get to Sirius's trial. She was exhausted.  
  
"We'll look in the morning. I'm too tired now. Let's just fly to some place to sleep." The others nodded and followed Ginny's suit. She tucked the rat firmly into her cloak as they took off.  
  
'Please let us make it. Please,' she though desperately.  
  
***********************************  
  
Harry sat in the office with Ron and Hermione. The four adults and head master discussed things they could bring up in trial and witnesses they could call.  
  
"I still think we should get Ginny," Hermione said. Dumbledore looked up, his eyes hardly twinkling.  
  
"She is not in her dorm, Miss Granger. Neither is Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, nor Miss Bulstrode."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Harry, sitting up straight, eyes full of worry. Only an hour and a half ago Ginny had declared she was going to bed after using the loo.  
  
"I have way," he replied. "I'm sure she is fine. She'll be back. Soon."  
  
"Whatever you say.." Harry said doubtfully. He gazed out of the window with a worried expression. His heart longed for his love. "Please be safe. Please."  
  
A/N I know that wasn't that long either but that's all I can put in here. 


	30. Ticking Of The Clock

Chapter 30*~~  
  
Ticking Of The Clock *~~  
  
Harry arose the next morning with his stomach in twists. At first he couldn't tell why as his eyes saw the bright sunny sky and slight breeze through a window. But then he remembered. Unlike every other year classes wouldn't start this day. Because of Sirius's trial and the need of some teachers presence lessons had been postponed until the next day.  
  
"Nice to see you're finally awake," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, you look like hell yourself," he retaliated. Ron stuck out his tongue and got out of bed.  
  
"And both of you are louder than a damned firecracker," Dean grumbled, pulling his hangings back and climbing out of bed. Harry got up as well and soon the other two were joining them.  
  
"I think it's neat Dumbledore's letting us go to the trial," Seamus said. He was referring to the notice that Dumbledore had pinned in what they thought was all four Common Rooms. It was a neatly printed on white paper with a dark purple border. It stated that anyone who was interested in going to the trial should be in the Great Hall with either Professor Trelawny, Madame Lupin, Professor Flitwick, or Professor Sinistra by eleven to take a portkey at eleven thirty.  
  
"Yeah, let's' just hope the outcome is good," Harry said grimly.  
  
"At least try to be positive," Hermione said from the doorway.  
  
"HERMIONE!" screamed the five boys. Ron and Harry were only wearing their boxers at the moment, Dean had just put on his jeans, Neville was in the process of removing his pajama pants and Seamus was just pulling off his pajama top.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're changing!" Dean cried.  
  
"Obviously," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "I'm not deluded, I'm prefect, thanks."  
  
"What are you DOING up here?" snapped Harry.  
  
"Watching my boyfriend change," she said slyly. Ron blushed scarlet. Harry groaned as Seamus chucked a book at her. "Don't throw literature."  
  
"Don't come up here this early," Neville said testily.  
  
"You should see her on Christmas," Ron muttered darkly.  
  
"I just thought you might want to know that the three of us have to leave at quarter to ten and that Ginny and the others haven't showed up yet. Sorry, I'll go!" She spun around smiling slightly and bounced downstairs.  
  
"That girl is going to kill us all if we're not careful," Harry said.  
  
"She happens to be my girlfriend," warned Ron.  
  
"Oh , so THAT'S why the two of you kept snogging. I thought you were just perverted," he said silkily. Ron glared at him as he pulled on jeans and a red shirt.  
  
"Hurry you guys, it's already nine," Neville said, pointing to the new clock Dean had brought with him. It hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room and no matter which angle you looked at it from it would show you the face.  
  
"Wow, I guess it's late," Seamus said.  
  
They all walked down stairs into the common room. A few people were double checking the time to meet in the hall, some playing chess, some relaxing, and others heading to the Great Hall for some food. The five boys joined the girls form their year and together they all headed for breakfast.  
  
"Hello, Madame Lupin, Madame Black," Harry greeted his godmother and secondary godmother. (GM- Ara, SGM- Aunt May (no relation to Spider-Man!)) The night before in Dumbledore's office he had offered the friends the position of the retired librarian. They had accepted immediately.  
  
"Snuff off," snapped Ara.  
  
"Geeze, what crawled up your butt and died?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sirius woke us this morning oh so graciously with buckets of ice water followed by spraying of whipped cream in our faces," May explained.  
  
"The bad thing is I can't be mad at him, seeing as today is his trial," Ara said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Come on, be a bit happier," Harry said.  
  
"I would have liked to see your wake-up call," Ron said grinning evilly.  
  
"And I was kind enough to get this moving photo of it!" Remus said cheerfully, walking over with Sirius. He handed a copy to each of the three. He still hld one in his hand. "Ah, Ginny's not back?" His face was slightly worried.  
  
"No," Harry said, distressed.  
  
"She'll turn up," Sirius said surely. Harry shrugged and he grabbed some toast from Gryffindor table. The three sat down and began eating.  
  
Soon Dumbledore stood up from his conversation with Flitwick. "Those of you going to the trial you have exactly an hour and a half to return to the hall with a book, notebook, or something else travable to pass the time of waiting. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, please follow us." He stood with the four new staff additions and led the students from the Hall.  
  
The Stags were all going early- two hours early.  
  
"It will be fine," Sirius said to Harry, squeezing his godson's shoulder. Harry knew Sirius was saying as much for himself as for Harry. He smiled and hugged him for a moment before grabbing Floo powder and Flooing to the ministry's entrance room fire places in a flame of green fire.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," greeted a pretty woman at the reception desk. "Please state why you are here and hand over your wand to be examined as you are not a ministry employee." She turned around from her files to smile at them.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter all hyphenated Stag. I am Albus Dumbledore. We are all here for the trial of Sirius Black," Dumbledore said easily. They all dug out their wands and handed them to the witch. She flicked her own wand as she set the others down on her desk.  
  
"I am Kristen Summers," she said. Kristen smiled at them as she handed each of them a badge stating their name and reason for being there. "Most guests use the guest entrance. It's not often I get to hand out badges." She quickly took care of their wands and handed hem all back.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said as he took his. She nodded.  
  
"I hope his trial turns out however it is you are wishing, Mr. Potter," Kristen said as they turned to leave. He smiled. Sirius stepped up to the desk. Kristen looked surprised at first to see him but she shook her head and quickly got back her demeanor.  
  
"Sirius Black here for the trial of himself," Sirius said, cutting her off. She nodded and grabbed his badge. He pulled out his wand and handed it to her. As soon as he got it back Sirius followed the others to the elevators.  
  
Soon they were walking down the corridor to a bunch of court rooms. "Here we are," Dumbledore said, stopping outside a room numbered 12.  
  
"Same number as my house," Sirius said. "Don't know if that's a good or bad sign." Ara snorted.  
  
As they opened the door slowly they were able to take in the room it hid. Considering what this trial was for it was a very decent room. The walls were stone. It was a half circle shape. Along the straight wall there was a high seat for the Orderman (judge), an enclosed chair with clasps for the accused (Sirius), and another next to that for the testifier.  
  
Along the beginning of the left side of the curved wall there was a box for the offense and on the right side a box for the defense. Along the back of the curving wall there was about a hundred seats for onlookers. In front of those there was the high, golden box for the Neutrals. (jury) A few Neutrals had arrived and were swearing on Merlin's Book that they had no relations to Sirius Black, Lily Potter, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, or any of the twelve muggles (Samantha, David, Henry, Nora, Lisa, Patty, Peter, Olga, Zip, Chase, Will, and Gary).  
  
"Well, here we are," Sirius said shakily. Ara kissed him for reassurance and Harry smiled as best eh could. Sirius returned the gesture with a weak wispy smile tat Harry was sure mirrored his own.  
  
"The accused has arrived," Dumbledore announced. "As has his Head of Defense and a quarter of his testifiers."  
  
A dazzling witch with long sheets of blond hair and blue eyes walked over to them. She wore black robes with a badge of two wands crossed over Merlin's Book lined first in blue and then in gold. Harry, who had read up on courts and things, knew the blue meant she was an Orderman from a year of the Elves and the gold meant she had been Orderman in many important trials.  
  
"Hello, I'm Andrea Honeycomb and I've been chosen as the Orderman for this trial," she said, her voice strictly business. "Black, you can take your seat for the trial. It will begin promptly at noon. Dumbledore you may do as you wish until the trial begins and you must defend the convicted. The rest of you must exit through either door on the side of the spectators box and enter through either the defense or offense door next to the aforementioned boxes. Outside those doors there will be someone to change your visitors badge to state your side."  
  
Sirius gave Ara another kiss and then he walked to his seat. Dumbledore followed him and they began talking quietly. The rest walked through the doors and lined up by the table in front of the defense door.  
  
"Arabella Clarissa Figg for Sirius's defense."  
  
"Badge," demanded the young witch. She took it and tapped it once before handing it back. "Go through. Next."  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger, defense."  
  
"Badge. Go through. Next."  
  
"Remus Jasper Lupin, defense."  
  
"Badge. Go through. Next."  
  
"Fred Gaetan Weasley, defense."  
  
"Badge. Go through. Next."  
  
"George Fabian Weasley, defense."  
  
"Badge. Go through. Next."  
  
"Alicia Laksha Spinnet, defense."  
  
"Badge. Go through. Next."  
  
"Angelina Paris Johnson, defense."  
  
"Badge. Go through. Next."  
  
"Ronald Lucifer Weasley, defense."  
  
"Badge. Go through. Next."  
  
"Harry James Potter, defense."  
  
"Ba- wait, Mr. Potter are you sure you're on the correct side?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here to defense my godfather."  
  
"Badge. I hope you know what he's being charged with. Go through." Harry walked through the door and set his book (Quidditch Defense, Two Way Playing) on a front row chair in the defense box. Then he joined everyone else up by Sirius.  
  
They spent the time leading up to the trial talking about anything but the trial. Harry brought over his book which had a few of the greatest quidditch matches stored in it by photos and they watched one. Soon people from school poured in through doors on wither side of the spectators box and the Weasleys and the rest of the defense was gathered up by Sirius.  
  
"Five minutes and this trial will start," announced the Orderman. Mot of the defense sat down in the box.  
  
Hermione and Ron each gave Sirius a quick hug before sitting down with the other Weasleys. May hugged him as well. Remus squeezed Sirius like his own brother. Ara locked her lips over his one last time before she sat down. Harry looked at Sirius a long time before launching into his arms and squeezing his godfather tight.  
  
"I love you Sirius," he said quietly. Sirius kissed the top of his head. "You're the best godfather I could ask for."  
  
"I love you too Mini Prongs." As they pulled apart a tear slipped down each of their cheeks. Harry sat down with the rest. Ginny still wasn't there. Harry bit his lip as the Orderman stood.  
  
"I am Oderman Honeycomb. This is the trial of Sirius Lee Black. He is accused of the murder of a dozen muggles, wizard Peter Pettigrew, and betraying the Light Side by selling Lily and James Potter to the Dark Lord. Head of Offense is ministry employee Karl Miguel Casper. Head of Defense is headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."  
  
Harry's heart hammered. It had begun. 


	31. What Could Be Lost

Chapter 31*~~ What Could Be Lost*~~  
  
Harry bit his lip. Remus was up now. He was one of the last. All that was left for Sirius's defense was Ginny and Harry himself. Ginny was nowhere to be seen and it was four in the afternoon.  
  
"You are a werewolf, correct?" asked Karl.  
  
"Yes," said Remus a slightly defensive edge to his voice.  
  
"You taught at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You attacked a student during your last full moon there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It is said that you attacked Mr. Draconias Malfoy."  
  
"Than it is a lie. I'm sorry but how does my being a werewolf have anything to do with this trial. I have the bite, not Sirius."  
  
"You are one of Mr. Black's close friends, correct?"  
  
"Yes. He was one of my three best friends when we were in Hogwarts."  
  
"And you often got into trouble?"  
  
"Yes, we pulled pranks all the time. No one was ever hurt... except for the time Snape thought Lily did it and Lily gave him that hook nose because he wouldn't move. But none of us predicted that one."  
  
"Was he violent in school?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Was he one who would beak the rules."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he befriended you and knew you were a werewolf?"  
  
"What I am is not important. Who I am is what makes the difference. When I first came to school I was afraid of losing the three friends I had made, terrified of them knowing what I was. But when hey figured it out after a few months they taught me something. Sirius said something to me I will never forget. 'What someone is is not decided by wether they're human, giant, werewolf, muggle, or wizard but by who they are. For there is really only good and evil. And which you fall under is decided by what's inside you, not what's on the surface.' Sirius befriended me, Remus Lupin, Moony. He didn't befriend a werewolf be befriended someone who was good."  
  
"O-offense has no further questions." Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Remus, you and Sirius have been friends for how long?"  
  
"Since I first ran into him in Diagon Alley before my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"And you know him well?"  
  
"Better than any living person, including his fiancée."  
  
"Do you think he did it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have any evidence?"  
  
"All I have to give is my word and my heart. I love Sirius like a brother. We've been friends for a long, long time. Sirius Black is a Marauder not a murderer."  
  
"Defense has no further questions." Remus stood and before he was seated he gave Sirius (whose hands are clamped down to the chair) a salute.  
  
"You were always there for me Padfoot. Time for Moony to repay you," he grinned and flicked his wand at Snape sitting in the defense box.  
  
"LUPIN!" Remus grinned at the Gryffindor color decked man.  
  
"The Marauders are back!" Remus sat down.  
  
"The last person here to take the stand is Harry James Potter as Miss Weasley has gone missing. Mr. Potter, take your seat." Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the seat Remus had just vacated. "Offense begin questioning."  
  
"What role does the accused have on you life?"  
  
"Sirius," Harry said with force. "Is my godfather and the only thing I have that resembles a parent."  
  
"Is it correct you live with your aunt nad uncle? Wouldn't Vernon Dursley be your father figure?"  
  
"In a universe were Volemort wear fluffy pink dresses and skips around singing and picking pretty flowers and Sirius was actually guilty."  
  
"Is it true he was in your dorm with a knife?"  
  
"Like Ron said, he was trying to kill Ron's rat who happened to be Peter Pettigrew in his Animagi form."  
  
"So we've heard."  
  
"Should have, it is the truth."  
  
"This man is being accused of selling your parents to the Dark Lord."  
  
"So I've heard. Not exactly my fault we couldn't get Wormtail's bloody ass back here. His big bad master is protecting him. Damn Voldie. Has this way of ruining my life. Can't really say why."  
  
"The accused-"  
  
"The accused has a name. Look, I'm not here to answer stupid questions you've asked a million times. No matter how often you ask what happened the night I found out Sirius was one of the greatest guys alive you'll get the same damn answers. I'm here because I love Sirius.  
  
"Sirius Lee Black is an amazing person. He's nice and funny and brave. He puts up with so much shit he doesn't deserve. Sirius was always there for me, no matter what. He hid out in Hogsmeade during the Triwizard Tournament because he cares about me. He could have been caught but it didn't matter to him.  
  
"This trial will hold not only my godfather's fate in it's verdict but mine and everyone seated in this room. What we could lose is more than an innocent man. It's something so great words can't describe it. As best it can be put, it's his heart. Something very few people in this world have. He cares and when he does it's real and genuine. What we could lose is someone great."  
  
Silence held in the room. "O-ofense has no f-further questions."  
  
"Defense has no questions. Mr. Potter seems to have answered anything I could have asked. Any last words, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, something Sirius once told me. 'There is a time when things may not be right or fair but they just simply are. And when they are as they are there is nothing we can do about it. It just is.' Can anyone tell me that sounds like a murderer?" Harry stood abruptly. He hugged Sirius and then walked calmly back to his seat.  
  
"The Neutrals now will take a few moments to reach a verdict," stated Orderman Honeycomb.  
  
The defense talked quietly as the Neutrals came to a decision. Harry gave Sirius and thumbs up. His godfather smiled. About forty five minutes later the Orderman stood at the front of the room and called silence.  
  
"The Ministry Court's randomly selected Neutrals orders that Sirius Lee Black be found 


	32. The Rat

Chapter 32*~~ The Rat*~~  
  
"The Ministry Court's randomly selected Neutrals orders that Sirius Lee Black be found-"  
  
"Whatever the Neutrals they better reconsider it," ordered a voice from the defense doorway. Virginia Weasley stood there in low rise black jeans, a tight black tank top with a rose on it, black high heel boots, ad her cloak flung back over her neck and shoulders. She was leaning casually on her broomstick as though it was every day she stopped the verdict of a very important trial from being announced.  
  
"Excuse me?" sputtered Orderman Honeycomb.  
  
"They don't have all the evidence and I believe there's one last testifier to hear from," Ginny said. She stood up and tossed her broom casually to Harry. With quick reflexes he grabbed it and set it down.  
  
"We are about to announce the verdict!" cried Honeycomb in indignation.  
  
"According to Ministry rules unless the actual verdict has been voiced you are forced to listen to me. You can check," Ginny said calmly. "Besides, you may find it interesting to see a man who's supposedly dead." Draco, Pansy, and Lis slipped in silently through the doors on either side of the spectators box. They flashed her grins.  
  
"What do you mean?" snapped the Orderman impatiently.  
  
"I have Peter Pettigrew." Ginny pulled a cage out from her cloak. She held in front of her eyes and looked through the bars straight at Sirius and grinned. Inside the cage a small rat squeaked.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I really am sorry to be late but it got to late to come back to the castle last night and I overslept. Then there was the matter of flying here," explained Ginny. She turned to the Neutrals. "This is Peter Pettigrew." She pulled a vile from her robes. "This is vertasierum. Harry would you mind helping me?"  
  
"S-sure," he stuttered. He stood and pointed his wand at the cage. Ginny set it down and hit it with first a beam of red and then one of aqua.  
  
"Now!" At the same time they cast their spells. The cage burst open and Peter Pettigrew appeared in front of them.  
  
"Oh my God," muttered Molly. Ginny walked over and stared at him.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
"NO!" Ginny rolled her eyes and kneed him harshly in the groin. He groaned and Ginny quickly dumped the potion into his mouth.  
  
"What's you name?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"  
  
"Sirius told them to use me to trick Voldemort. He said it was the perfect bluff. I was the secret keeper."  
  
"Do you work for Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, I helped him regain power at the end of last Hogwarts semester."  
  
"Did you kill twelve muggles the morning after Voldemort's downfall."  
  
"Yes, and I framed Sirius."  
  
"Did you sell Harry's parents to Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you guilty of the charges which are being tested against Sirius Lee Black?"  
  
"Yes. I, Peter Pettigrew, am guilty."  
  
"There you are!" Ginny stopped circling the man and sat down next to Harry. "Now you can continue with deciding your verdict." The Neutrals began talking quietly. The Head Neutral stood up.  
  
"Orderman, we've changed our verdict."  
  
"Alright then, by order of the Ministry Court's randomly selected Neutrals orders that Sirius Lee Black be found innocent of all charges. Arrest Peter Pettigrew." Ministry members quickly stunned the man. Harry hugged Ginny and kissed her fiercely. She smiled and kissed away the single tear that had slid down his cheek.  
  
"WE DID IT!" cried Harry. Sirius's chair released him and he hugged his godson tightly.  
  
"Ginny did it!" he corrected.  
  
"No, I had help from Draco, Lis, and Pansy," Ginny said, blushing. She hugged Sirius tightly.  
  
"I say we go get some food," Sirius said. He hugged everyone he could.  
  
"I agree," Moony said. They all headed out the doors.  
  
Sirius put his arm around Ara as they neared the doors to the wizard street Windenport. Harry stood on one side of them with Ginny, Remus and May on the other. Next to Harry was Ron and Hermione. All of the Stags were finding comfort in their match's arms. Sirius opened the door and the bright light pounded their eyes. Hundreds of reporters flocked the sides of the stairs.  
  
"What is the verdict?" was the most common question.  
  
"It's innocent you bloody idiots!" Ginny cried. Harry laughed and kissed her passionately. They had stopped right at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Mr. Potter, who's this young girl? What happened to Miss Granger?!" Hermione snorted.  
  
"Nothing happened to me!" she yelled. She kissed Ron happily.  
  
"She's mine," Harry announced. Ginny hit his arm playfully.  
  
"That's what you think." She grabbed her broom and mounted.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Harry grabbed the end and dragged her off of it. Ginny giggled.  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend," Ginny said spiritedly to the reporters. "But Sirius has a fiancée. Arabella Figg. And he's teaching at Hogwarts with the werewolf Remus Lupin."  
  
"Thank you, Ginny," Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"You be nice," Ara scolded. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Can't be anything else today. I'm in too good of a mood!" They all laughed and pushed past the reporters.  
  
"Who's up for muggle food?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Me!" answered everyone.  
  
A/N I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! You see, it was all screwed up because I uploaded the wrong thing! After I finish a chapter and upload it, I paste it into my document Sirius Black- Captured! And when I'm working on something I use my file Sirius Black Captured!. I must have accidentily hit the wrong one! Luckily I hadn't erased this one yet.  
  
NOTICE: I would like to say that this is not the end. There is still an Epilogue. And I changed my name to Flaming Water 


	33. Epilogue

*****Dedicated to Elizabeth R. Huettl***** Sirius Black- Captured!*~~ Epilogue*~~  
  
Ara rested her head on her husbands shoulder. They were sitting next to Remus and May on red velvet chairs at the wedding reception for the twins, Alicia, and Angelina. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going into their last year at Hogwarts and Ron and Ginny were the only unmarried Weasleys.  
  
"Everything's just right," Ara breathed into his ear. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed. The press had been trying to follow Harry's love life as well as Sirius's ever since the trial. However, they had failed dramatically. Voldemort had died only one month ago at the end of the school semester.  
  
"Come and dance," Harry said walking over hand in hand with Ginny. Hermione and Ron were coming right behind them. A beautiful engagement ring shimmered on Hermione's hand. Right where it had been since the night Voldemort had died.  
  
"Too old," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah right," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Come on," Ara said, smiling and pulling Sirius to his feet. May laughed as Remus's hand slipped free from her own and he fell backwards off of his chair.  
  
"I think I'll stand on my own," said Remus as May offered the evil hand to him. As they reached the dance floor's edge the music stopped.  
  
"This next song is for the Stags to dance to," said Draco's voice. Soon al the Stags were on the floor. Ginny and Hermione started laughing as I'm Just A Kid (Simple Plan) started playing and Sirius grabbed Ara. Soon the Stags were letting loose on the dance floor.  
  
As the music halted Draco's voice filled the room again. "Would everyone please direct you attention to the middle of the dance floor where Harry and Ginny are."  
  
Silence held as everyone turned to them. Ginny gave Harry a confused look. She was wearing her lavender dress with the crosses in the back, like the rest of the 5 bridesmaids.  
  
"Gin, I have loved you for a long, long time now. You and I are soul mates. I can't live without you. So, Virginia May Weasley," Harry pulled out a square black velvet box and went down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Ginny stared transfixed at his face. She let out surprised breath.  
  
"Of course!" she squealed. Cheers and catcalls burst out through the room.Harry stood up smiling and slid the ring on her finger. It was a silver band with a skinny oval emerald and a circle diamond on each side. He kissed her. "Where did you get this!"  
  
"It was my Mum's," Harry said. Ginny's eyes were slightly watery. She kissed him again.  
  
"Soon all of the Stags will be hitched," said May, laughing.  
  
Early that morning (3 am) they all sat in the living room at the Weasleys, the same spots they were two years ago when they became the Stags.  
  
"You know," said Harry. "Someone once told me 'if things seem right it means they are. Be happy and make sure you treasure it while it lasts.' I think she was right. And I intend to treasure every moment of my life." He kissed Ginny and then watched Sirius tickle Ara.  
  
Yeah, things were right.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N The end was kind of crappy but I'm finished. Only took, let's see, 11 months and one day. Well, I'm proud of this story! I hope you liked it. Please read my other stories. I'll be working on The Bond Of An Army. And check out my one shots. Survivors is my favorite. If you like dance read Hogwarts Christmas of Love, or if you like romance.. 


End file.
